Never Never Land
by Dreamlessly17
Summary: Thirty years ago, Killian Jones stole from Peter Pan-a mermaid, resulting in his loss of favor with the Demon Boy. Pan searches for his lost mermaid for two years, only to lose her again to Regina's Dark Curse. The proverbial fish out of the water, the mermaid must uncover her twice lost identity as she navigates Storybrooke and her return to Neverland.
1. Peter Breaks Through

**Chapter One: Peter Breaks Through **

**AN: **_About a year ago, I removed all my stories because I was no longer happy writing. After some time, I regained my purpose and reposted the Carry On series. Now, I feel confident enough to repost my OUAT story again. It may not be a priority, as I am currently serving with AmeriCorps, but I am dedicated to finishing at least this book. _

_~Once~_

_ 10-year-old Melody Roberts was looking around the second-hand bookshop in town, while her mother was ordering their food from Granny's. The bookshop was her favorite place in all of Storybrooke. She loved everything about it from the smell of the books to the nearly-deaf owner who shouted out random things as he read. _

_ Since she did well on her report card, her mother promised her that she could pick out a book. Once she heard that, Mel had barely looked both ways before she raced across the road to her favorite shop. She greeted old man Barrie as she ran in, and then started combing the shelves for the perfect book. Mel wandered towards the back where, oddly, Mr. Barrie put his newest acquisitions. _

_ She looked at every shelf she could reach, but she didn't see a single thing that caught her interest. She decided that she would go over to the children's section and see if there were any more books about Robin Hood or King Arthur. She turned to go, when she heard a noise, a whisper. She looked around, but didn't see anybody. She shrugged and started to walk away again._

_ "Peter!" a girl's voice called out. Mel frowned and turned towards the noise. Again no one was there. _

_ "You know that place between sleep and awake? That place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting." Another voice whispered. Other whispers echoed throughout the back of the store, they were talking so fast and all at once that Mel only caught bits and pieces._

_ "I'll get you, Peter Pan, if it's the last thing I do." An angry male yelled. _

_ "To die would be an awfully big adventure." A boy who sounded awfully familiar voiced. A pang shot to her heart urging her to find the source of the whispers. The voices led her back to the newest acquisitions' shelf. They seemed to be coming from behind the some of the books on the third shelf. Curious, Mel moved the books away and sitting behind them was another book. Mel reached in and pulled it out. It was green leather bound book with a gold etching of a boy who looked utterly mischievous. _

_ "Peter Pan." Mel read the title. She cocked her head to the side, something about that name caused her heart to speed up. Where had she heard that name before? _

_ "Melody?" a woman's voice called out._

_ "Coming mother." Mel said. She looked at the book once more before tucking it under her arm and heading up front._

_ "Did you find a book?" Regina Mills asked her adopted daughter. Mel nodded and showed her mother the book._

_ "Peter Pan?" Regina asked, "Aren't you a little old for a children's book?"_

_ Mel shrugged._

_ "I've never read it before." Mel answered._

_ "Alright," Regina said before she herding her daughter towards the register. Mr. Barrie was sitting there reading a play called Peter and Alice. When he felt the presence of the two, he looked up from the play._

_ "Found something, have you?" he asked. Mel nodded with a smile and presented Peter Pan to him._

_ "Peter Pan?" Mr. Barrie asked. "Good choice. That will be $6.99, Ms. Mills."_

_ Regina nodded and handed the man her card. Mr. Barrie scanned the book and card before handing them back to Regina and Melody._

_ "Thank-you, Mr. Barrie." Mel said before taking her new book and leaving the store with her mother close behind._

_ "Your welcome," he called after her, "Oh, and Ms. Roberts..."_

_ Mel stopped and turned back to him._

_ "Enjoy the book, you'll find it to be an awfully big adventure."_

_ Mel nodded and scampered after her mother. Mr. Barrie watched after the girl until she disappeared around the corner._

_ "I hope your happy, Peter Pan." Mr. Barrie said before disappearing in a golden light. _

_~Once~_

_ That evening after dinner, Mel took her book upstairs to read. She jumped up on her four-post bed and snuggled into the middle. Once she was comfortable she flipped the book open to the first page. _

_ "All children grow up, except one…" she read, inciting an adventure she didn't quite understand. _

_~Once~ _

_**AN: **__So this is from Aria's cursed memories. Though she was 16 the entire time Storybrooke was frozen, in her memories this comes to her as if she were 10. Plus, there's a hint of our beloved James Barrie who first gave life to the Peter Pan we know and love. _


	2. Away We Go! Off to Neverland!

**Chapter Two: Away We Go! Off to Neverland! **

**AN: **_Hey everyone! This is the first official chapter! Loyal past readers have been asking for this, I appreciate the love, so here's some love back to you. If you are new, welcome to my take on OUAT. _

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 30 years ago….**_

_Hook's Perspective: _

_ "The time is now, Smee. With the Demon away, we can finally rescue my daughter and escape this thrice curse island." I said to my first mate. _

_ "Are you sure about this, Cap'n." Smee asked as a small band of my men loaded on to a longboat. "It's not wise to cross __**him**__." _

_ "She's my daughter." I snarled at him, "And I'll be damned if I let that Demon King ruin her." _

_ "I know, but…Cap'n, the last time we tried to rescue her you ended up killing…"_

_ "Aye, and if it comes to it, this time I'll make sure not to miss that damnable boy." I vowed, "I'm her father and it's my duty to protect her, even if she hates me for it. I will get her away from that boy, these accursed shores, and give her the love and freedom she deserves. The freedom we all deserve. And I thank you not to question me again, Mr. Smee." _

_ "Yes, Cap'n." he replied, bowing his head. _

_ "Good, now signal that fairy." _

_~Once~ _

_**Storybrooke **_

_Mel's Perspective: _

Henry and I were "directed" to spend time in the park, while the "adults" went about stopping the latest bad guy. I was trying not to be offended that I was technically at the "kid's table." I am over 200 years old, you think by now that I would be considered an adult. But at least this way I could keep an eye on Henry.

Currently, Henry was swinging on a rope swing, acting like he didn't have a care in the world. I hoped that soon that would be true. I stationed myself on a bench diagonal from the rope swing. It gave me a clear view of Henry, and most of the ways someone would approach the park. I watched and waited for something to happen. I was ready for good news and I was also ready for Greg and Tamara. I had a sword lying across my lap, my hand holding tightly to the hilt. And if that didn't work, I had a dagger in my boot that I aptly named _Sting_.

_Crackle. Crunch. Rustle._

My head whips towards the direction of the sounds. I caste a quick look towards Henry, who still seemed oblivious to the world around him. Turning back towards the patch of woods where the sounds had come from, I slowly rose from the bench while fixing my grip on my sword. I padded softly over to the suspicious area. I peered into the trees searching for movement.

A car door shutting in the distance caused me to jump, and I turn my head. I see Mr. Gold standing not too far off, with Emma and the Charmings jogging towards the park. If the door was the Charmings, when did Gold get here? Giving the old Crocodile a hard look that he couldn't see, I walked back to Henry, standing between him and his newly found grandfather.

Emma and her family stopped to talk to Gold for a moment, before Snow sent Emma towards the park.

"Emma, what's going on?" I asked her. She gave me that tight fake smile of hers, before taking a deep breath.

"I just need to talk to Henry for a moment." She said.

"Sure," I nodded, still curious. I moved aside and let her get to Henry. I watched as she greeted her son and motioned for him to sit with her on the bench I had vacated. Henry jumped off the rope and sat down across from his mother. She leaned in and spoke in hushed tones.

"No! No!" Henry suddenly exclaimed, jumping up.

"Henry," Emma said as she reached out to calm him. He moved away and the next thing I know he's flinging himself in in my arms.

"They killed him." he cried into my jacket, "They killed Neal."

_~Once~ _

_Hook's Perspective:_

"It's just up ahead," Greg said looking up from his map of the mine tunnels below Storybrooke. Tamara gave me a rough shove in the back to move forward. I stumbled for a moment but soon regained my footing.

"You're sure whoever's in charge of you guys doesn't want you to die in a mine collapse?" I goaded them.

"Just keep moving," Tamara replied exasperated.

"Who is telling you what to do?" I asked my curiosity peaked by all this cloak and dagger business.

"You know what? That's not your concern." Greg told me, "It's not ours, either."

Well that is interesting.

"Not your concern? So, you're tell me you don't know who commands you?"

Tamara sighed tiredly.

"Unlike you, Hook, we believe in something." She preached, "We have faith in the sacredness of our cause."

"We're here." Greg called out I looked down the shaft and saw him picking out one of the dwarf's tools along on the wall.

"So, your sacred cause is pilfering a dwarf's pickaxe?" I questioned them.

"Regina, had this in her pocket when you turned her over to us." Tamara said, showing off a large jewel.

"It's a trigger," Greg explained, "And this axe, according to our people, is what activates it."

"You're going to destroy an entire town, and everyone in it..."

"Yeah," Greg interrupted, "including your enemy."

"Rumpelstiltskin won't be immune to this?'

"None of your kind will be." Tamara said smugly, "Once this thing gets activated, nothing can shut it off."

"This whole town will revert to forest it was." Greg continued.

"And what will happen to the residents, to my daughter?" I asked.

"Is this hesitation I'm sensing, pirate?" Greg taunted, "We're will to sacrifice anything for our cause. And I thought you said you would do the same too."

I was willing to die for my cause. And I could live with a few more deaths on my hands, if it meant the Crocodile never breathed air again. But my daughter's…

"I'm willing to die for my cause." I told him. Greg and Tamara smiled victoriously. Then Tamara leaned down to place Regina's trigger on the ground. She quickly moved away, so Greg could step in. He hoisted the pickaxe he had taken off the wall and slammed it down on the gem.

Suddenly the gem began to emit a purple glow. It slowly rose from the ground and lines of light shot out of the jewel. A low humming sound began to ring through the mine, growing louder and louder. The three of us shared a look before running out of the tunnels. When we came to the opening, I parted ways with the devious pair. I had told them the truth, when I said I would lay down my life for my cause, but my daughter's…that was not something I could live with. The Crocodile would die this day, but my Aria was going to live to see another day even if it was without me.

_~Once~ _

_**Neverland 30 years ago…**_

_Hook's Perspective: _

_ We had done it. The powder Tiger Lily had thrown on the campfires had knocked out the entire camp including my beloved daughter. My men and I were able to easily slip into Pan's camp to rescue my Aria. We tied up the boys before we left to ensure we were followed before slipping back into the jungle. My daughter slept the entire way to the ship and didn't even stir when I placed her in her old bed aboard my vessel._

_ "You know the plan, Smee." I told my first mate, not taking my eyes of my little girl, "We must be gone before he comes back." _

_ "Yes, Cap'n." Smee agreed, leaving to do as he was bid. After he left, I reached into my pocket to grab an item I had a hedge-witch charm the last time I was in the Enchanted Forest. It was a silver ring and protruding from one side of it was a ship that seemed to be riding stormy waves. A fitting gift for a pirate's daughter. I carefully picked up her right hand and slipped the ring on her index finger. A soft glow rippled over my daughter's body as the spell was enacted. Now that monster would never find her. _

_ I brushed some stray strands of her red hair out of her face, knowing she would hate that when she awoke. I pressed a kiss on her forehead before going to retrieve a chair to place next to her bed. _

_ "MmmMmm…" My daughter began to mumble, stopping me in my tracks. She was waking up. Damn! Where did I put that vial? "Papa?" _

_ Her voice was groggy and confused, and I quickly spun around. I needed to calm her down before she did something stupid. She was looking around the room and I watched as her location dawned on her. It was too late. _

_ "Papa?" she asked sounding more awake, "What have you done?"_

_ "Now, love, you know I would do anyth-."_

_ "Peter!" She started screaming, "Peter!" _

_ She started to push herself off the bed, but I quickly pinned her arms down._

_ "Mr. Smee!" I roared._

_ "Peter! Peter!" _

_ "Mr. Smee!"_

_ "Right here, Cap'n." Mr. Smee answered as he popped into the doorway._

_ "Where is that vial?"_

_ "What?" my daughter asked._

_ "In the drawer, Cap'n." Smee answered me._

_ "Get it!" I ordered, before I turned back to my flailing daughter, "Don't worry love, it will all be over soon. It will be like none of this ever happened." _

_ "Just let me go." She pleaded with me, "Please! I'll tell him to banish you; you can be free of this place. Please, just let me go." _

_ "Cap'n, maybe we sho-."_

_ "The vial, Mr. Smee." _

_ "Right here, Cap'n." _

_ "Hold her down." I ordered him. Smee looked at my daughter with pity._

_ "I'm sorry," he told her before taking my place. _

_ "No, please don't! Just let me go!" she continued to beg. I ignored the sting of my child's cries and uncorked the vial. I went around Mr. Smee and put smooth side of my hook under my daughter's chin. She looked at me with such burning hatred in her eyes, "I'll never forgive you."_

_ "I know, but at least you'll be safe." _

_ "Go to Hell." She cursed me, "Peter!" _

_ As she called to the Demon boy, I dumped the contents of the vial down her throat. She tried to turn her head and spit out the potion, but I kept her still. Tears streamed from the corner of her eyes as she refused to swallow. But this was one battle of will she could not win. _

_ "He's going to kill you." She said after she lost the battle not to swallow. She turned her head and this time I let her. She buried her face in her pillow, "Just go." _

_ Mr. Smee left immediately eager to leave, but I did not move. A powerful emotion chained me to the floorboards. It was like I couldn't move, almost like I was being punished for rescuing my daughter. Forced to witness her broke hearted tears, to hear her declarations of hatred, and my assured death sentence if Pan finds us. And for the first time I wondered if I did the right thing. _

_ "Papa," a small voice broke into my dark musings. My eyes jumped to hers. Her eyes were still shining with tears, but they no longer project the hatred and betrayal I had come accustomed to. They were the eyes of my adoring little girl once more._

_ "Yes, my little melody?" I asked, trying to hide the emotions I was feeling. _

_ "What happened?" she asked clutching her head, "I feel like I was hit with a rock." _

_ "What's the last thing you remember?" _

_ "Going for a swim, and then nothing." _

_ It worked, she didn't remember. She was finally freed from the grasp that animal had over her._

_ "Well you see, love, there's a bit of problem…" I began to weave the tale I had plotted out. _

_~Once~_

_**Storybrooke**_

_Mel's Perspective:_

I played absently with the ship ring on my left hand. I had it for as long as I could remember, which considering my accident in the Neverland escape, was only about 30 years. I couldn't remember if I had it before or who gave it to me. I assumed Papa, it seemed like the kind of gift a pirate would give his daughter.

I have never taken it off, something always stopped me before I did. It was like a rush of fear and anger flooded through me whenever I thought about removing the ring. So, I would just think of something else in order to get the feelings to stop. But considering what my father had just done to Regina, a woman I had called mother for the past few decades, removing the ring might be worth the risk. As always, he was blinded by his rage and vengeance, and he didn't care who he hurt in the process, including me.

"We're here." David announced as he pulled up in front of their home. Henry and I immediately jumped out and raced inside. We charged up the stairs to where our mother was. Henry flung open the door of the Charming's loft and the others were not too far behind us.

"Melody! Henry!" Mom said when she saw us. We ran over to her, and both threw our arms around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, pulling away.

"I'm f-."

She was interrupted by the tremors of an earthquake, that rattled the whole house. Mom reached out and pulled me back into her side. She held on tight even when the tremors subsided.

"Regina, was that..." Emma asked.

"Yes. The diamond was activated." Mom answered, letting Henry and I both pull away.

"So, we're all gonna die." Henry questioned. Regina gave him a sad smile and cupped his face.

"You were born here, so you'll live."

"But…I'll be alone."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it," Emma proclaimed. She then turned to Regina, "You did this, now make it stop."

"I can't, there's no way."

"Well, figure it out. It's your fault." Emma accused.

"Stop!" Henry exclaimed, "I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anyone else. We have to work together."

"From the mouths of babes." A familiar voice interjected, "I'd say the lad has a point."

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing here, but before I could David punched my father square in his nose.

"That's for the last time we met." David explained.

"Bloody Hell." Papa whispered padding his nose. In a flash, David draws his gun and levels it at Papa's chest.

"Tell us why you're here before I use something _other _than my fist."

"Whoa, whoa!" I exclaimed, getting between Papa and David. I pushed down on David's arm lowering it until it was by his side.

"There's a good girl. I knew you wouldn't let your de-."

I punched Papa in the nose, before he could even finish his statement.

"That's for my mother." I hissed, "Now start talking before I start aiming lower."

"Bloody Hell, love. I'm start to regret teaching you how to fight." He said sounding oddly proud, albeit a little stuffed up. I go to hit him again, but he held his hook up in surrender as his surviving hand is clutching his nose.

"Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge, so why are you here now?" Emma prodded.

"Yes, well they told me in order to get my revenge I would have to give up something I hold most dear." Papa replied not taking his eyes off me.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"My daughter." He answered. I took a step back at his announcement, this was news to me. His revenge had always been forefront in his mind, then his ship, the pirate's life, and then lastly, I assumed, me. It can't be true, there had to be something else he was forced to give up, "I could live with the deaths of some townsfolk if it meant the Crocodile was skinned, but when faced with her death, well, I realized there was one thing I valued more than my revenge, it was her. And I would not let her die for my mistakes. So, should we stop this thing _now_ and _then_ resume bickering?"

"There is no stopping it. And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable." Regina told him stepping forward.

I retreated behind her, avoiding my father's gaze. I could not face his words whether they be lies or a belated priority change. I could not face him. I was not ready to forgive his abandonment all those years ago, even if we should die before the sun sets.

"It'll give us the time we need." David spoke up. His tone indicated he had a plan of some sorts.

"The time for what?" his wife asked.

"Steal back the beans." He revealed his plan, "Use them to get everyone back into the Enchanted Forest, before Storybrooke is gone."

"How? We don't know where Greg and Tamara are." Emma reminded him.

"Well, I do. I can help." Papa interjected.

"You'll help yourself. You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?"

"Like I said before, I will not risk my daughter's life for my revenge. You can trust that I will do right by her."

"You al-." Emma starts to say.

"I don't believe you!" I whispered.

"Did you say something, dear?" Regina asked turning around concerned.

"I said I don't believe him." I repeated louder and surer than before. I pushed past my mother to get to him, "You're a liar, you've always been a liar. How can you say that I'm the _something you hold most dear_ when everything you have ever done has proven how little I mean to you? You've lied to me, broken promise after promise, chosen rum and women over me, and then you abandoned me. Emma's right we can't trust you. Anyone would be stupid to believe anything you say."

I yanked the silver ring from my finger and flung it at him before storming out of the loft. Tears burned in the corner of my eyes, as I ran down the stairs. I ran towards the docks, to the sea too angry to notice my surroundings. And by the time I did it was too late. My world was already growing dark.

_~Once~_

_Hook's Perspective: _

"Mel!" Regina called racing to the door, "Melody!"

"No." I exclaimed, dropping to my knees to find the ring. That ring has been the only thing keeping that demon away from her, without it, it wouldn't matter if we stopped the trigger, _he _would kill us all.

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 30 years ago…**_

_Peter's Perspective: _

_ "Welcome to Neverland, boys!" I announced as the shadow dropped us all off at my camp. Felix and I had gone hunting for new recruits, and the welcome feast was to be their first taste of freedom. _

_ Instead of wide eyes of excitement I had expected to see, the boys were looking past me with confusion and fear. I turned around and looked to see what the problem was. It was the camp. The fires were dead, and my Lost Ones were tired to various trees surrounding the camp._

_ A flash of silver caught my eye, and I walked over to the tree where 3 boys were tied to. Above their heads was a familiar looking hook, stabbed into the tree. _

_ "No." I exclaimed, before calling for my second, "Felix? Do you see her?"_

_ "No," he said before snarling curses. I ignored the new recruits and teleported myself to our house. The bed was still unmade from our long goodbye, a few clothes lie about, and a small misshapen cake sat on the table with a dying candle. But there was no sight of her. _

_ Anger bubbled inside, until it poured out in an anguished cry. He'll die for this. I don't care what she says, I will see his blood seep into the earth. A dark presence made itself known behind me._

_ "Find her." I ordered, "Find her now!" _

_ I felt, rather than heard, the Shadow choosing to obey my command. He would find her._

_ "I'll get you for this, Hook, if it's the last thing I do." _

_~Once~_

_**Storybrooke: **_

_Henry's Perspective: _

"We have the bean." Grandpa proclaimed triumphantly as he strode into Granny's. He waved a leather pouch in the air for us all to see. Mel's dad came in after him, trying to hide himself from everyone.

"All right!" the dwarves cheered.

"You, did it?" Emma asked coming into the restaurant and noticing the cheers.

"Yeah." David answered.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked touching a tear in his shirt.

"Oh, it's…gr-."

"Did you find her?" Hook interrupted, "Did you find my daughter?"

Emma slowly shook her head. Hook turned to Mary Margret, who also shook her head. We had looked everywhere-the house, the park, the bookshop, the beach, that farm on the cliff she likes so much. But we couldn't find, and everyone said they hadn't seen her since this morning.

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Hook asked Emma and Mary Margret. "We had a deal, I would help the Prince successfully retrieve the bean and you were to find my Aria."

"We looked everywhere for her," Mary Margret told him.

"Well, obviously, not everywhere or you would have found her." Hook said as he stepped closer.

"Hey, hey," Emma said grabbing his arm, trying to calm him down, "Yelling at us isn't going to make her magically appear. Look we'll try texting her again and send another search party out before we go. We won't leave without her."

Hook nodded and Emma turned to scan the crowds.

"Henry, come on we need to make a stop first." She said when she spotted me.

"Where?"

Emma approached me and bent down to my eye level. She grabbed both of my arms, like she was trying to block everyone else out.

"Regina can hold off the self-destruct device only long enough for us to escape, but…"

"But what?" I asked her.

"She won't survive."

"No. No." I protested, shaking my head. Not my mom too.

"Henry, I'm sorry." Emma said soothingly rubbing up and down my shoulders, "But if you want to say good-bye, we need to go now. She can't hold it off for much longer."

"B-buutt, but we can't do this. We can't leave her, she's family. We don't leave family behind."

"I know, but this is what she wants. She wants you and your sister safe. We have a way out. We have to take it."

"We saved her from being killed by the wraith. How is this any different?" I asked.

"The wraith?" Mary Margret repeated.

"What?" Emma asked straightening up.

"We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?"

"Because we don't know if it's going to work."

"It _could_."

"Yeah." David agreed walking around Emma to face her.

"It's too risky, no one will go along with it."

"Yes, we will." Archie spoke up, "Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, we've always won. So…who's willing to let them lead us again?"

"You can count on us." One person said, while other raised their hands and said, "Me."

"Thank you, Archie." Mary Margret said to him. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "This is what we should do."

"And will do." Grandpa seconded.

"I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not too late."

Emma held out her arms to me and I went to her. She pulled me in and ruffle my hair.

"I just don't want him to be alone." She finally said, "I don't want him to group up the way I did."

There was another tremor, this one threw Emma and I a part. I fell on the ground, bouncing until the shaking stopped.

"This plan could fail." Emma said, panic rising in her voice, "If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive."

"But it's wrong. Emma, I killed her Mother." Mary Margret tried.

"You did that to Cora, because you had to."

"I did it because it was easy." she confessed, "It was a mistake. There were other paths…harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. So please, Emma, honey…Let's take the hard path. Because it we don't, we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

Emma looked around, deciding what she should do.

"Okay." She resigned. I smiled happily knowing that we were going to save my Mom.

Grandpa tossed Emma the pouch. A hand reached out and intercepted the bean.

"You're all mad." Hook proclaimed, heading for the door, "I can live with myself. I'm going to find my daughter and get us the bloody hell away from here."

"Give that back," Emma yelled, going after him. Hook tuned around to face her.

"If the Evil Queen wants to die for us, I say let her. I told you I will not let my daughter die for my mistakes, and now I won't let her die for yours either."

"You and I—We understand each other." Emma tried again, "We are both parents trying to make up for our mistakes. But you heard Melody back at the loft, do you really think that by condemning the woman who cared for her to die is the best way to get her to forgive you? You say Mel is the person you care about the most, well then, show her by putting her first."

Emma held out her hand after she was done talking, Hook look at her outstretched hand and sighed.

"Quite passionate, Swan." He said giving her the pouch. She then handed the pouch to her father and we all start walking out of the restaurant. I stopped at the door to wait for Emma

"Hey, when this is all over, I'll tell Mel what you did." I heard Emma say to Hook.

"I'd be much obliged." He replied. She nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders before we both followed the others to save Mom.

_~Once~_

_Hook's Perspective:_

"You're right, Swan," I said to myself as I took the bean out of my sleeve, "I should put my daughter first, and she might hate me, but at least she'll be alive to do it."

I put the bean in my front pocket and strode out of Granny's in search of my Aria.

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 28 years ago…**_

_Peter's Perspective:_

_ "Pan! Pan! They found her!" Felix yelled from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him running towards me._

_ "Where?" I asked._

_ "The Enchanted Forest," he panted, coming to a stop in front of me, "Tootles says he saw her in the Evil Queen's castle."_

_ "A prisoner?"_

_ "No, a guest." Felix answered, "it seems the Queen has taken her on as her ward." _

_ "If she's not a prisoner, then why isn't she here?" I roared at him._

_ "She doesn't remember." Felix answered._

_ "What?" _

_ "She didn't recognize him."_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Tootles. He overhead some servants say that she had lost her memory escaping a monster." _

_ I growled, so that's why she hadn't come back. On top of stealing her that wretched pirate stole her memories. _

_ "And her father?"_

_ "He moves around a lot, doesn't stay docked for more than a few days at a time."_

_ "I want a Lost Boy posted at every dock. We WILL catch him the next time he makes port—make sure their blades are dipped in Dreamshade." _

_ "Yes, Pan." _

_~Once~_

_Mel's Perspective:_

"_Looks like she's waking up." _A man's voice echoed, _"Hello, little mermaid."_

I blinked my eyes opened, but quickly shut them when the light hit my eyes. A cup was pressed against my lips, and I felt cold water tried to enter. I opened my mouth and took huge gulps of the offered water.

"She was out a long time," the man said clearer than before, "How hard did you hit her?"

"Hard enough," came a woman's smug reply. I opened my eyes again, and this time forced them to stay open. I pushed the water away when I realized who had taken me.

"G-greg?" I asked, "Ta-mara? Wh-what?"

"Shh…shh…" Greg hushed, "Save your strength, you're going to need it. The Home Office has a very special interest in you."

"They're on the move, we need to put her back under." Tamara said as she watched something on her phone.

"Wh-at? No!" I protested, weakly trying to fight against Greg's hold.

"Get me the poppy dust." He ordered Tamara.

"Please, stop,"

"It will all be over soon." Greg promised. Tamara handed him a drawstring bag. Holding me back with one hand, he used the other to hold the bag and sprinkle the dust over my head. The last thing I remember was red powder flying above my head.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective:_

My family and I raced through the mines looking for my mom. We find her in a cavern near the end of the tunnels.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded when she sees us, "And where's your sister?"

"You were willing to die for us, that makes you a hero." I tell her.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Mary Margaret apologized, "We couldn't find her, but we have a plan that may save all of us including you."

"We're going to open up a portal and send this thing through," Grandpa explained as he motioned to the self-destruct.

"No, you don't know if that will work." Mom protested.

"We have to try," Mary Margret told her.

"Everybody needs to step back now," Grandpa instructs as he herds Grandma and I to the side. We brace ourselves for the pull of the portal, but when nothing happened, I look over Grandpa's arm towards Emma.

"What's wrong?" Grandpa asks.

"It's empty." She replied, "Hook."

_~Once~_

_Hook's Perspective:_

I returned to the Charming's loft to begin my search for my daughter. I thought I could brush up on my tracking skills. And once I found her, we would put this place behind us and get a fresh start. The bean in my pocket assured our future. Somewhere far away from here, and somewhere far away from _him._

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 28 years ago…**_

_Peter's Perspective:_

_ "Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" I screamed at my men. We had been so close to having Aria back where she belongs, and now they were telling me that she was gone, just disappeared._

_ "It's all gone, even the Lost Boys on guard." Jax explained, "The whole place smelled of dark magic." _

_ "The Dark Curse." I breathed, "Someone finally did it." _

_ "What should we do now, Pan?" one of the newer boys asked._

_ "Search the realms, plant Lost Boys in every one of them." _

_ "Yes, Pan." The boys said before scurrying off to do my bidding. I turned back to the view of the sunset, and reached for the necklace I wore around my neck_

_ "I will find you my song, and no curse or spell will stop me." _

_~Once~_

_**Storybrooke:**_

_Henry's Perspective: _

"I can't contain this much longer," Mom says. We all look at each other, not knowing what to do. Emma turns towards Grandpa and Grandma with tears in her eyes.

"Mom," she cries, "Dad."

She comes over and gives them a hug. They return the hug and Emma then pulls me in as well. After a moment, I wiggle loose of my family's hug and go over to my mom and wrap my arm around her. Mom kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." Mom said softly, "I only wish I was strong enough to stop all of this. I'm just not."

Mom breaks down and I cuddle closer to her.

"You may not be strong enough," Emma speaks up, coming towards us, "but maybe we are."

I pull away from Mom and began to nod eagerly. Grandpa holds out his hand, and I take it. He pulls me in and has Grandma and I step back. He turns his back towards my moms and tries to shield us.

I hear Emma take a deep breath as she adds her magic to Regina's to help stop the self-destruct. Together they had enough power to revert it to its dormant form, sending a blast that knocked us all our feet.

As I struggle to get up, a hand clamps over my mouth and one slips around my waist before I'm hauled backwards. Tamara appears in my line of vision with rope in her hands. I fight against the person holding me, but it's no use. Tamara ties my hands together and takes over holding me. The person, who turned out to be Greg. Once I was secure, he let go and headed towards the exit while Tamara pulled me after him by my arm.

Once we're out of the mines, Greg reaches down and picks up a body from the ground. When he comes back up, I catch sight of my sister's red braid. I struggle against Tamara to free myself.

"Mel!" I call out.

"Quiet." Greg hisses, "Quick let's go before they notice he's gone."

Tamara jerks me roughly all the way through the woods to the dock.

"Relax, we aren't going to hurt you." Tamara tells me as we reach the head of the pier. Surprisingly, I don't feel all that better.

"Just everybody I love, you tried to blow up Storybrooke. Not to mention you kidnapped my sister."

"None of that was ever the point."

"It wasn't?" I asked.

"See we came here to destroy magic, Henry," Greg explains, "but then we found something more important, something that changed everything."

I stopped walking and looked at them questioningly.

"The two if you," he continued, before giving me a sharp tug. We come to the end of the pier and Tamara throws a bean into the water.

"Henry! Melody!" I hear the voices of my family yell from behind me. Greg and Tamara share a look before pulling me into a run and jumping off the pier into the swirling vortex below us. It swallowed us up in a flash of colors, leaving Storybrooke and my family behind.

_~Once~ _

_Third Person's Perspective:_

There was shiver in the air, announcing the arrival of visitors to the island. A wild haired boy turned in his head towards the direction of the visitors. He grins, his white teeth glowing in the dark of the jungle.

"Welcome home, love."

_~Once~ _

_Hope you enjoyed the first full chapter of Never Never Land. _


	3. Run, Run, Lost Boy

**Chapter Three: Run, Run, Lost Boy **

**AN: **_My brain and fingers just can't seem to stop. AHHHH! OUAT 4EVER!_

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective: _

It felt like we had been falling for ages before another portal entrance opened. I landed with a thud against the sand. It stung my face as it flew at me. I looked over my shoulder to see if I could see where my sister had landed. Greg came into view first by the bank of the river, but I didn't see Mel with him.

"We made it. Mission accomplished." Tamara announced triumphantly.

"Don't get too excited yet," Greg cautioned, "Where's the girl?"

The victorious look fell from Tamara's face as she began searching for my sister.

"There she is." Tamara yelled pointing to the left of Greg. I followed her finger, and saw my sister lying in the shallows of the river.

"We need to get her out of the water, bef-"

Whatever Greg was going to say was cut off by sister starting to glow. A soft white glow appeared around her as her legs melded together to form a tail. Her hair fell out of its braid, floating freely around her in the water.

"Wow," I whispered to myself. I had never actually seen my sister transform. Magic had only been in Storybrooke for a few weeks, and there hadn't been any time to go with my sister on her swims. Her tail was so cool; it was a dark shimmering blue. And it had to be at least six feet long.

"Just great." Greg sighed, "Help me pull her ashore."

Tamara nodded, and the pair of them grabbed my sister's arms and dragged her onto the beach.

"We need to find something to dry her off," Tamara said.

"Like, what?" Greg barked, "We're all soaking wet."

"We can't drag an eight-foot-long mermaid through the jungle." She argued, "Damn magic!"

"We'll just have to wait."

"But the Home Office, explicitly said to bring her and the boy straight away."

"She's a mermaid, I'm sure they understand that things like this happen. Just call them and explain."

"Where's the communicator?"

Greg removed took off his backpack and dug around inside. He pulled out an old walkie-talkie from the sack.

"Here you go, T." He said tossing her the communicator.

"An office in the jungle?" I asked Greg while Tamara was fiddling with the device, "Huh, who works there?"

"Who we work for is not your concern, kid." Greg said standing up and zipping his book bag, "Just know that they take care of us."

"Are they still going to take care of you when my family gets here?" I asked him, "My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again."

A beast howled in the distance, interrupting our conversation. When the beast quieted, Greg turned back to me.

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest." Greg said smugly, "This is Neverland."

"Neverland?" I asked. Greg inclined his head, "You're here to destroy Neverland?"

"It's the mother lode of magic, and after we destroy it, no little kid will have to suffer like we did because of magic."

"Greg?" Tamara called for him.

"Yeah,

"I'm not getting a status light on this thing."

"Did you check the batteries?" he asked taking the device from her hands. He opened the backing, and sand came pouring out of the walkie-talkie.

"What the hell is this?" Tamara questioned, "A toy?"

"Are you sure they'll take care of you?" I asked smartly, "I don't suppose they told you how to get home after you destroy magic?"

"Shut-up!" Greg ordered. He crouched down next to Mel and started slapping her cheeks.

"Hey!" I protested charging for him. Tamara grabbed me around the middle stopping me from reaching him.

"Relax, kid, I'm just trying to wake her up." He told me, before continuing his actions, "Hey! Hey, Sleeping Beauty, it's time to get up."

Suddenly, Mel's fist connects with Greg's face. Greg fell back and landed on his butt.

"Damnit!" Greg exclaimed. Melody made a sweeping motion with her hand and the drops of water from her tail lifted into the air to form a bubble. It began floating towards Greg's head and eventually sucked his head in.

"Greg!" Tamara screamed, as Greg seemed to struggle to breath. He was grasping for his throat, and his protested were coming out in bubble. I stared at my sister wide-eyed, this was a side I hadn't see of her. Was this what she was like before Mom took her in?

I heard a click before I felt something cold and metallic touch the side of my head. I moved to look at it, but Tamara only held onto me tighter.

"Let him go." Tamara ordered. Mel looked up at her fiery eyes, "Let. Him. Go."

Mel hissed at her before snapping her fingers. The bubble popped and Greg crashed forward, he panted for air as he caught himself with his hands.

"Good." Tamara spat, "Now change back."

Mel glared at her, before raising her hand, she did a swishing motion with her wrist. More water rose into the air and then shot itself into the river. A moment later, the blue glow was back and my sister reverted into human form. She quickly stood up, keeping her eyes on Tamara the whole time.

Keeping the gun pressed to my head, Tamara herded me over to Greg so she could help him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Greg nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'll hold—the kid—you tie her hands."

Tamara nodded and handed him the gun, before walking over to Mel. She removed a rope from her coat pocket and tightly tied my sister's hands in front of her.

"Do you have any idea who controls this island?" I heard Mel ask Tamara. Tamara just tugged the rope tighter, "He is so going to kill you, in fact he's going to kill us all."

_~Once~_

_Mel's Perspective:_

I was currently sitting against a rock outcropping with my hands tied, a cloth tied across my mouth, with Tamara as my guard. Apparently, Greg wasn't kidding when he said if you whistle that song one more time, I'll make you stop. I had only thought _Following the Leader _would be appropriate considering we were on Neverland and following Greg _wherever he may go. _I think Greg's guardians were the type who didn't let him watch Disney movies.

Speaking of Greg, why the hell is he lighting a fire? Does he want Pan to know where we are? I have been on edge since I overheard Greg tell Henry where we were. The fear my father instilled in me after my accident was still strong, I knew that if that Demon found me and figured out who I was I'd be dead within seconds. Every crackle in the jungle, sounded like the tearing of a shadow from its human host. I needed to think of something fast to get Henry and I out of this mess that Tamara and Greg had created for themselves.

"We making s'mores?" Henry asked smartly. My snort was muffled by the gag, but Greg still shot me a look.

"No." Greg answered turning back to Henry, "Building a signal. T, help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the homes office know that we're here."

"What if that's not enough?" Tamara asked, "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kids get in your head." Greg tried to assure her. Tamara opens her mouth to argue back, but their argument is disrupted by a noise coming from the jungle. As the crinkling and rustling got closer, I awkwardly rocked myself up into a sitting position and quietly crept over to stand in front of Henry. I looked around to find something to use as a weapon and found a decent size stick. I would have to swing it like a bat but it would do. Stick in hand I readied myself for whatever was going to happen.

The rustling was right on the edge of our clearing, when hooded figures emerged from the dark wall of the jungle. As they got closer, I could see that they were just boys, ranging in various ages and sizes. What are a bunch of teenaged boys doing in the middle of the jungle? In Neverland? Wait, Never…land. Lost Boys? They're the Lost Boys and the Lost Boys worked for…. I dropped my stick. A stick was going to nothing against that demon or his minions. Henry and I were going to run.

The boys stopped about five feet short of our little group in a half-circle. A tall, thin boy, carrying a club moved to the front of the group, signaling that he was the leader. Though I couldn't see his face clearly because of the hood, I could feel his eyes scanning us. While he was scanning us, I was scanning him. His clothing was rather plain, just a brown serviceable outfit with a hooded cloak over his clothes. His feet were bare; I don't know why I expected anything different. He was tall and thin, didn't seem to have much too him. I think I could take him.

"Who are you?" Greg asked when the figures entered the clearing.

"We're the Home Office, "The leader announced mockingly, "Welcome to Neverland."

I cocked my head at the sound of his voice. I know that voice. I've heard it before.

_Be careful, Little Fish. _

But it was before or after my accident? I didn't actually know him, did I? I stared, trying to figure him out. He kept our staring contest for a while, until his eyes flickered down at the gag. A dark look came over his face, but why did he care?

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara asked in angry disbelief.

"They're not teenagers." Henry answered her, "They're the Lost Boys."

"Look at that." the leader said to Henry appreciatively. Right, Lost Boys, time to go. I start to back up pushing Henry with me, but then he side-steps me and moves in front.

"Hen-ry." I mumble against the gag.

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" He asks ignoring me.

"Who said we wanted to destroy magic?" The boy answered mockingly.

"That was our mission." Greg said, stepping closer.

"So you were told. Yes. Now, the boy and mermaid. Hand them over."

"Not until you tell us the plan," Tamara said moving, so Henry and I were blocked from their sight, "For magic. For getting home."

The lead Lost Boy smiles wickedly. He got in Greg's face, and the smile dropped.

"You're not getting home."

"They you're not getting them." Greg responded. The Lost Boy chuckled.

"Of course we are."

A roaring sound, like wind through a tunnel, accompanied the Lost Boy's words. I looked up at where the sound was coming from and saw a shadow swooping down from the sky. It flew right through Greg and when it came out on the other side it was holding another black figure- Greg's shadow. I yelped, as Greg's body hit the ground. What in the bloody hell was going on? The first shadow turned its head towards me, like it had heard my thoughts. It-he floated over to me, with Greg's shadow clenched in one fist. How did I know it was a he?

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth waiting for the pain of my shadow being ripped from my body. But all I felt was cool fingers running along my cheek. I open my eyes and see the shadow watching me with an odd emotion in his glowing eyes-longing? When he sees, my eyes are open, he nods at me before taking off into the night sky. I pressed my hands to the spot where the shadow had touched as I try to regain control over my speeding heart.

"Run!" Tamara turns and yells at Henry and I. I don't waste a moment. I yank on Henry's arm and once he starts running, I follow after him. I look over my shoulder to see if Tamara was behind us, only to see to her body heading for the ground with an arrow protruding from her back. My eyes widened and I turned back to the path in front of me and sped up.

Henry and I crash through the jungle, unsteady on our feet without our hands to balance us out. We could hear the Lost Boys following us and it only spurred us on. I spotted an overgrown path up ahead that looked like it would shield us from sight. I awkwardly lifted my hand to point out the path, Henry got the message and veered towards it. We dipped under a low hanging branch and headed down the path. We had a steady pace going, and even though we could hear the wild shouts of the Lost Boys we couldn't see them.

"Ooomph." Henry let out a moan. I looked down and saw that he had tripped over a branch.

"Henry!" I exclaimed, but it came out all garbled. I rush back to him and tried to help him up. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around my waist and yanked me back into the bushes. Before I can gather myself to attack my assailant, the person pulls Henry in after us.

I finally got a good look at our rescuer slash assailant, and recognized the dark brown burlap cowl. A Lost Boy! I grab Henry's arm and start to haul him up, but the new boy just tugged me down. I start mumbling my protest, but he shhs me and points in the direction we came from. I listened in and could sense the Lost Boys closing in.

"Where did they go?" I heard one say as they ran past our hiding space.

"This way, come on!" I heard another one yell farther down the path. I held my breath until the horde had past, but kept my eyes on the Lost Boy who rescued us. I wouldn't put this past a promotion attempt. A "rescue" so he could get all the glory for giving us to Pan.

"Thanks," Henry said to the boy, after the group were just crashes in the distance.

"Don' y-u fank fim." I mumbled.

"What?" a British, male's voice asked from under the cowl. He reached his hands towards my face, and I pulled away. Under his cowl I could see a frustrated expression pass over the boy's face, it was so fast that I nearly missed it. He ignored my obvious distrust and reached behind my head and undid the knot.

I gasped in fresh air, as the cloth fell from my mouth. Until I had to stop mid breath because of the stinging cuts on my face from how tight the gag had been. I rubbed the sore marks gingerly. I could feel eyes on me and glanced up to see the boy angrily staring at the cuts around my mouth.

"What?"

The boy shook his head.

"We need to keep moving. Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island." He told us, before reaching down to pick up a rock, "We must be careful."

"We? The only _we _who is going anywhere is the two of us." I spat, gesturing between Henry and I, "You're a Lost Boy, I know who you work for. You probably only "saved" us to curry favor with that bloody demon who parades around as King of the island."

"I was a Lost Boy," the boy said hotly, "But I escaped. And now they're after me, too."

I made a derisive sound.

"My Papa, told me all about you Lost Boys, you come here of your own free will. So, don't lie to us about escaping, there is no escaping Pan."

"He lied to us, this wasn't what he promised me, and how do I know I can trust the two of you? For a girl you know an awful lot about Pan."

"Yeah, well it's hard not to want to know everything about the immortal boy who stole your life from you."

The boys seemed to retreat into his cowl, obscuring his face from view. He turned away from me and used the rock in his hand to cut Henry's binds.

"You're the Captain's daughter." The boy said.

"What of it?"

"Pan speaks of you." He answered cryptically.

"Wh-."

I was interrupted by a loud yelp. It sounded close, the Lost Boys must be doubling back.

"We need to keep moving." The boy said, quickly cutting through my ropes before pulling me up, "Come on!"

Henry and I shared a look. He was asking me if we should follow the boy. I gave the Lost Boy a hard look, before giving Henry a subtle nod. Sometimes you must make a deal with the Devil to get out of Hell.

_~Once~_

We continued to run through the jungle, following our ex-Lost Boy until he slowed down to a stop. He had brought us to veiled area behind a large tree. We hid behind it and waited as the Lost Boy run past us.

"I think we lost them." Our guide pants.

"Okay, can we rest of a minute?" Henry asks breathlessly. The Lost Boy looks around for a moment before turning back to Henry and nodding. I sighed in relief and plopped down next to the tree, using it for back support. I shrug out of the winter jacket I had been wearing, and roll It up to make a pillow. I place it against my neck and lean back against the tree. Henry sat next to me, leaning on the tree as well.

"What does Pan want with the two of you?" the Lost boy asked.

"We were taken." Henry answered.

"No, we were kidnapped by some idiots who worked for Pan." I told the Lost Boy, before looking at my wrists. They were just as raw as the area around my mouth. I ran a finger around an indent from one of the rope strands. "So much for not a scratch."

The air around us seemed electrically charged when I made that off handed comment, almost like it was angry. I look up, and see the Lost Boy's fists clenched in anger. But the moment he sees me watching him he loosens up. I cock my head at him, but he ignores me and turns to Henry.

"Then your escape is for naught, if Pan sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he will get you." The Lost Boy said ominously.

"Why does Pan want you?" I asked, the Lost Boy looked away, "Well, we showed your ours, it's only fair you show yours, Lost Boy."

He chuckled and removed his hood, revealing himself for the first time. The boy had golden brown wavy locks, that laid wildly on top of his head, giving him an untamed look. His face was covered in dirt, but that did nothing to detract from his handsome features, if anything it made his green eyes standout more boldly.

As I considered his eyes, a name flashes quickly in my mind, too quick for me to catch. My heart starts pounding like it's been frozen and finally remembered to beat again. Words come flying to my mouth, but catch in my throat. I know this boy; I know I do. I'm more sure of this than I am of the scar-faced leader. Was he someone I lost, when Neverland's King caused me to lose my memories?

_I love you, my beautiful song. _

"Pixie dust." He answered.

"What?" I asked, trying to shake away the strange sensations coursing through me.

"Pan's after me because of this." He explained as he reached underneath the scarf he had around his neck and pulled out a tiny vial on a leather string.

Curious, I stood up and walked over to the Lost Boy, I took the vial from his fingers, brushing them as I did so. Ignoring the tingling sensation in my spine, I held the up the magical dust for inspection.

"I stole it from him." the Lost Boy continued, watching me, never wavering. "I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work."

He snatched the vial from my hand and put back under his scarf in disgust. I looked up at him, surprised by his movement, and even more surprised to realize how close we actually were. I scrambled back towards Henry to put some distance between us. I didn't like the confusion the boy's presences brought. Something about him was familiar, I just didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. The boy looked angry and disappointed by my behavior and glared at the ground.

"It's useless." He spat, but whether he was speaking about the dust or our moment I wasn't sure.

"Don't worry," Henry told him, completely oblivious to the tension, "My family's coming to rescue me and you could come with us."

"You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family's actually coming for them?"

"My family's different. We always find each other."

"And they make Dark Curses in order to do so." I added.

"You better hope they don't," The Lost Boy insisted, "or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

Henry got up and placed a reassuring hand on the Lost Boys shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. Don't lose hope."

"That's another thing his family is big on, giving speeches about hope." I tell the Lost Boy conspiratorially. He gives me a wry smile, while Henry is not very appreciative.

"Look all we need is time. Is there a place where we can hide from the Lost Boys?"

"A place preferably with access to water?" I asked.

"Right, you could swim us out if we get cornered," our new friend said.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you know that she was a mermaid?" Henry asked suspiciously. The boy looked between us with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Pan speaks of her."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he seems sad when he does."

What would a demon have to be sad about? That he lost one of his toys? I shake my head, right now is not the time to think about it. I need to focus on the task at hand, finding a safe place.

"Ohh…kay, moving on. About that hiding spot?"

The Lost Boy thought for a moment.

"There's a place they can't track us and it does have a small pool." He said, "The Echo Caves. But it's far."

We heard noises in the distance, signaling the return of the Lost Boys.

"Well then, what are we standing around for?" I asked, "Lead the way."

The boy nodded and started running south. Henry and I barely waste a second before going after him.

~Once~

_Henry's Perspective: _

We had only been running for a few minutes, when Mel spotted the first Lost Boy.

"Boys, we have enemies off the stern." Mel announced.

"We're almost at the caves," our new friend said, "Come on, follow me!"

Mel and I both follow turn right to keep up with him. I hear a whizzing noise cut through the air, Mel turns towards the sound.

"Look out!" the ex-Lost Boy yells. He tackles Mel sending them both to the ground just as an arrow pierces a tree. It was just centimeters away from where her head had been.

"Bloody Hell!" Mell cursed.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked her through gritted teeth.

"I think so." Mel replied, "What I wouldn't do for a sword, I'll run that bastard right through."

The boy chuckled. I looked towards where the arrow had come from. I could see the flames of the Lost Boys' torches through breaks in the trees.

"They cut us off! They know about the caves!" I panted, "We have to go another way."

Mel and the boy nodded. The boy got up and the helped Melody, before heading in the direction I pointed to. Hopefully, this took us somewhere safe.

~Once~

_Mel's Perspective: _

As we were running in hopefully what was the opposite direction of our pursuers, Henry noticed another small trail through the foliage that looks like it got little use and turns down it. The Lost Boy and I follow, and continue the path. We come into a clearing, when all the sudden Henry skids to a stop and throws his arms out to stop us.

"Look out!" He warns.

I stutter to a stop and look down, Neptune, that's a big drop. I whistled in relief, mermaid or not that didn't look like a fun drop nor landing. My relief was short lived as I heard the Lost Boys yelling at each other to grab mermaid and the boys.

"What do we do?" Henry asks, "Is there any other way to the Echo Caves?"

"No. We're done for." The Lost Boy stated morosely.

"Well, at least we're not old and alone." I said still gazing down at the tempestuous waters and jagged rock cropping below.

"I'll give them the pixie dust." The Lost Boy said ignoring my comment, "Maybe they'll let us live."

"You want to give up?" Henry asked.

"We don't have a choice. They got us. This is the end."

"No," Henry disagreed grabbing the vial of pixie dust, "it's our way out.

Henry tugged on the vial and broke the leather string.

"What are you doing?" the Lost Boy demanded. Henry grabs the both of us and pulls us back with him.

"It looks like we are getting a running start." I answered the boy.

"For what?" the Lost Boy asks.

"Everyone knows that Pixie dust is for flying." Henry replies.

"Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work."

"And that's why you couldn't get it to work, because you don't believe." Henry told him, "You have to believe in it for it to work. You've got to have faith, and trust that things will work out."

"Well I don't have faith or trust, and I definitely don't believe."

"Thanks okay," Henry assures him as he opens the vial, "because we do."

Henry grabs our hands and takes off. We run right of the cliff and begin our freefall. Out of the corner of my eye I see the dust starting to glow and lift out of the vial. It surrounds us like a like a cloud and I can feel myself lifting towards the night sky. I've never flown before, but something instinctual told me to keep my arms and legs in and angle my body to catch the winds. It was almost as natural as swimming.

We fly over the island, away from the Lost Boys, but after a while I noticed that we're descending, and not by choice.

"We need to find somewhere to land," I tell the boys, "It's starting to wear off."

The boys nod and we scan the jungle for a clearing. The Lost Boy catches out attention and points to an opening in the trees, far from where we last saw the Lost Boys. It would give us enough time to hide before they inevitably caught our trail again. We angled ourselves towards the clearing and quicken out descent. The boys land roughly, but I managed to flip my body around so that I landed softly on my feet.

"See," Henry said as he stood up and brushed himself off, "if you believe anything is possible."

"You couldn't be more right, Henry." The Lost Boy agrees. His features shifted from the innocent boy to someone who was smug, someone dark. Wait…how does he know Henry's name? We never…No.

"How do you know his name?" I said getting in between the two of them, "We never told you our names."

"Let's make it a game, Aria, a puzzle to solve." He said using my real name. How does he know that? And there's something about the phrasing he used, it's like something's is there, right in front of my face and I can't see it.

"You lied to us." Henry cried sounding betrayed, "You are one of them. You're working for Pan."

"Not exactly," The Lost Boy corrected, stepping closer to us menacingly, "I am Peter Pan."

Peter. Peter Pan! He's Peter freaking Pan! My brain goes in overdrive thinking of ways I could get out of this. A part of me was freaking out because_ cursed _Mel loved everything Peter Pan, but Aria remembered the stories her Papa had about this place, about him. And _that _Aria wanted to be as far away as possible from the Demon King of Neverland.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, and that you would help them destroy it. Why?" Henry asked still trying to figure out what's going on.

"Because I needed their help," Pan responded, "and it's so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe."

"Then why did you have us brought here?" I asked, regaining my voice.

"For quite some time I've sought after two very important things. One of them was more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries."

"What?"

"The Heart of the Truest Believer." Pan answered as he circled us. "And when you took that pixie dust Henry, and jumped off that cliff, you proved yourself."

Pan knocked on a trunk of the tree, before turning back to us.

"You are the lucky owner of that very special heart." Pan continued, "And now, you, and it are mine."

"Like hell!" I hissed at him, "And what about the second item? Why am I here?"

"All in due time, Aria, all in due time." Pan answered. He then reached for his belt and pulled out a dagger. He lifted it above his head, "Come on boys!"

Lost Boys flooded out of the jungle circling us and blocking our escape.

"Let's play." Pan said with a smirk.

_~Once~_

_Thoughts? Concerns? Suggestions? Compliments? I will take them all. _


	4. The Island Come True

**Chapter 4: The Island Come True **

**AN: **_For your viewing pleasure, the fourth chapter in this wonderful "tail." _

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 200 years ago…**_

_Peter's Perspective:_

_ I was standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking the area where that drunkard Hook made his port. He was becoming more trouble than he was worth lately, my spies told me he was attempting to find a way out of our deal. Something about wanting to get his little brat away from my island. No doubt it was that meddling Capheira whispering in his ear. Well, we would just have to see about that. _

_ "Felix!" I called out into the jungle, knowing my second would be close by._

_ "Yes, Pan." He replied a few beats later._

_ "You might want to clean yourself up, I'm thinking of inviting a little mermaid to the island." _

_ I didn't need to turn around, to know a sly smirk was growing on his face._

_ "Will she be requiring accommodations?"_

_ "Not yet."_

_~Once~_

_**Neverland Present Day…**_

_Mel's Perspective: _

"Welcome back, Ms. Jones," said a mocking voice. I looked up and saw the lead Lost Boy from earlier, looking down at me with amusement. I rolled my eyes, before surveying Pan's home that took an hour to hike to. All I can say is…it wasn't worth the walk. It looked nothing like I expected Pan's secret hideout to look like. Instead of some underground lair, I was got some _Lord of the Flies_ campsite.

"My heart weeps at the sight." I returned sarcastically. The Lost Boy smirked, and prodded Henry and I forward. I cast him a dirty look before clumping into the belly of the camp. It was a fairly large camp, taking up the entirety of the clearing. To the right of us were tents and small huts, to the left was some storage sheds, a smoke house, and what appeared to be fighting grounds.

Wild looking boys were wandering all over the place. Some were doing chores like tending the two large bonfires or storing fruit in the sheds. Others were fist fighting in the fighting grounds. Another interesting feature of the camp, that I noticed all the boys giving a wide berth, was a large throne in the center of camp. Constructed of twigs and branches it had a high back, and an air or power that commanded attention. I also thought it screamed narcissism, but I doubted my present company would like that comment.

Our guide herded us over to the "residential area" of the camp, stopping in front of a hut with a straw roof. It looked newly constructed, and it was more intricate than its neighbors. I guess only the best for Pan's "honored guests."

"This is where'll you be staying." He said pushing open the curtain, currently being used as a door.

"How lovely." I said dryly. He smirked before, giving a short, sharp whistle. Another boy came jogging up to us with two rolled up bedrolls. He handed them to Henry and I, looking up shyly at me like he wanted my approval.

"Thanks." I said. The boy blushed and ran off, "Why don't you take these inside Henry, and set up."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Go," I said pointing inside. He nodded reluctantly and I handed him my bedroll, "Thank-you."

I waited until Henry was inside, before turning to the Lost Boy.

"Listen here, Scarface," I said jabbing his chest with my finger, "I don't know what little game your _master_ wants to play, but he should know up front I _will _run him right through if he touches a single hair on Henry's head."

"Who said anything about hurting the boy, _Little Fish?" _He replied in a mocking tone. I narrowed my eyes at him, this whole kidnapping scheme that's what, "You and the boy are our honored guests, we would do nothing to harm you."

"Does this look like nothing?" I asked showing him my wrists, "I got this because _your_ people, _Tootles,_ kidnapped me."

"It's Felix." The Lost Boy replied.

"What?"

"My name's Felix, not Scarface, Lost Boy, or Tootles," He replied, saying the last name is disgust, "And why else do you think they died? They died because Pan ordered for you both not to be harmed."

"Yes, well, job well done." I said not knowing what else to say. What are you supposed to say when someone tells you people died because of you? I looked around try to figure out what to say next when, which made me notice who wasn't there. And come to think of it, I hadn't seen him since he tried to help me up on our march to the camp, "Where is Pan anyway? Maybe I should thank him?"

"Taking care of some business."

"What kind of business?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"I highly doubt that," I said taking a step back, "A narcist like him can't help but brag about his accomplishments. And considering the apparent lengths he went to get Henry and I, he should be in a talkative mood."

"Maybe, not everything is about you." The teen, Felix, shot back teasingly. I scoff in disbelief before slipping inside the hut, and letting the curtain fall closed behind me.

Pan tricked two people into kidnapping us and then had them killed. He had his men chase us all over Neverland, and then put on a farce to get us to trust him. I highly doubted that what he was off doing didn't pertain to me and Henry. And that made me nervous.

"Goodnight, Little Fish." I heard the Lost Boy say. I frowned at him through the curtain at his use of the nickname. Lost Boys! I liked them a lot better when they were boys dressed up in animal skins that played hide and seek with the "Indians."

Looking around the place, I noticed that Henry had already set up our bedrolls. He had put them against the wall farthest from the door.

"Hey, look at you setting up camp." I tease him. He rolled his eyes, before letting out a big yawn. He must be exhausted; I know I am. First there was the running, then the flying, then Pan is a bad guy, a trek to the camp. "You should get some sleep."

"No, I'm okay." He lied through another yawn.

"Henry, lay down." I told him crossing the room. He nodded and laid down on one of the rolls. I sat down next to him leaning my back against the wall, "I'll sing to you until you fall asleep."

"Okay," he said before closing his eyes.

"_Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style someday. Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going you. Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, 'round the bend. My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me…" _

_~Once~_

_Pan's Perspective:_

I waited quietly in the shadows for the Savior to hear the crying. I knew once she heard it, her motherly instincts were drive her to figure out where it was coming from. And she did not disappoint. The moment she woke-up to the sounds she attempted to wake the others, but with the sleeping spell I placed on them not even a Neverbeast would wake them up. Besides I needed the Savior alone. I couldn't have the others interfering in my game.

When it became clear that the other were not going to wake up, she went to investigate. As she neared my hiding spot, I made myself know.

"You hear that too." I announce my presence. Startled, the "Oh So Great" Savior spins arounds with her sword drawn. She looks surprise when she sees who I am. "You're Emma, right? Wonder why they can't hear the crying?"

"Who are you?" she demands fixing her stance.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself," I asked pushing myself off the tree I was leaning on. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Within a second I found myself back against the tree with a sword against my throat. I'm almost impressed.

"Where's Henry and Melody?"

I sneered at the sounds of Aria's curse name. Just another reminder of what was taken from me.

"You've got fire. I like fire." I replied ignoring her question.

"Where are they?" She emphasized pressing the sword more into my skin.

"They're still alive, if that' what you're worried about"

"Why the hell did you take them?"

"Your son's a very special boy, Emma." I tell her, hoping to derail her from inquiring about my intentions with the Captain's daughter.

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with them?"

"I came here to see what I was up against. The Savior!" I reply sarcastically, "Got to say I'm not disappointed."

"What are you going to tell me now? How I'm never going to see the kids again?" She questioned, clearly disappointed in her expectations of me.

"No," I tell her, "I'm going to help you find Henry. I'll give you a map."

She backs away, but doesn't lower her sword. I smirk before reaching into my tunic to pull out the map to my camp. I held it up in the air for me to see.

"What is that?"

"A map, that leads straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap…"

I scoff interrupting her from whatever empty threat she had planned to say.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on that parchment."

"Why are you giving it to me?" she asked suspiciously as she lowers her sword.

"See it's not about finding Henry," I answer circling her as I do so, "but how you find him. And Emma, you're the only one that can."

Distrustfully she takes the parchment from my hand. Keeping her eyes on me she unfolds the map.

"It's blank." she says completely unsurprised.

"You'll only be able to read the map, when you stop denying who you really are."

"And if I get it work will it lead me to Henry?" she asks, looking down at the map.

"As I promised."

"And what about Mel? Don't think I haven't noticed she doesn't seem to be a part of this deal."

"30 years ago the Captain stole something from me, and I intend to get it back."

"We're not leaving without her."

"You won't have a choice." I hiss at her before disappearing into the night. No one would be taking away Aria way ever, _**ever**_ again. Not even the mighty Savior and her band of so called heroes.

_~Once~_

_**Neverland over 200 years ago…**_

_Felix's Perspective:_

_ The Captain's brat was certainly a curious child, with the attention span of a goldfish. The moment she reached the beach, her attention was caught by a sand dollar. Which she immediately cast away for a nearby crab. She followed the crab by walking sideways to mimic his strange walk. Then a flash of color caught her eye, and she raced into the jungle to hunt down a hummingbird. _

_ She followed him all around the jungle, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She was getting rather exhausting, so I stepped out into her path. Since she was so obsessed with the bird, she didn't see me and ran right into my legs._

_ "Ooff…" she let out, bouncing off my legs._

_ "Well, well, what do we have here?" I asked. She craned her neck to look up at me. _

_ "Hello, I'm Aria. I'm five." She said holding up her fingers, "Who are you?"_

_ I grinned and crouched down so we were eye level._

_ "Felix." I answered, "Now what are you doing on Neverland?"_

_ Guiltily she looked down at ground, twisting her hands behind her back._

_ "Papa made me take a nap, but I didn't sleep." She said quietly, "I jumped out the window, and I swam all the way here by myself, Mama didn't help me at all."_

_ "Wow, you must be a strong swimmer."_

_ "Hmmhmm, I wasn't tired at all," she said proudly. I chuckled._

_ "Impressive," I commend her, "Now what were you running from?"_

_ "I wasn't, I was chasing a bird. Its wings moved like this." She responded flapping her arms really fast._

"_Wow, that is fast."_

"_I can't find him now," she said dejectedly. I leaned in like I was sharing a secret._

_ "I know where you can find a whole bunch of them."_

_ "Really?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "Can you take me?" _

_~Once~ _

_**Neverland Present Day…**_

_Mel's Perspective: _

"Knock, knock." A mocking voice breeches my sleep. I blink my eyes open to see Scarface standing the door way.

"What do you want?" I asked rubbing the crick in my neck. I had fallen asleep against the wall, and was already regretting it.

"I just thought you might want some food."

"Sure, what are we having?"

"Come and see." He motioned towards the camp. I rolled my eyes and nudged Henry.

"Hey kid, it's time to get up. Foods ready." I tell him. The mentioning of food instantly wakes him up.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, apparently on top of not having air conditioning and indoor plumbing, room service is not included either."

Henry gave me sleepy grin before getting up. Once he's on two feet he turns around to help me up. We leave the safety of the hut and follow Felix to the two bonfires. He leads us over to two other Lost Boys, no older than Henry. They hand us a wooden plate with piece of meat, bread, and fruit, with their big eyes staring at me the whole time.

"Thank you," I tell them taking the food from them, trying to fight the frown I could feel coming on. I didn't like how they were watching me, like they knew something I didn't.

"So the pirate's daughter has some manners after all." Felix teases, grabbing my attention. My reply was a roll of my eyes. I then lead Henry away from the wild children and found us a nice log to sit on and eat.

Scarface apparently had tagged-along and leaned against a nearby tree. He pulled out a knife and some kind of stone from his side pouch. He then proceeded to use the stone to sharpen his knife. I give him a suspicious look before digging into the dish, making an open face breakfast sandwich. After a couple bites, I soon noticed Henry wasn't eating.

"Come on, Henry, eat up!" I ordered.

"What is it?" he asked pointing to the meat.

"Food, dummy."

"No, what kind of meat is it."

Oh, geez.

"Yo, strong and silent, what kind of meat is this?" I asked our watch dog.

"Deer." She stated.

"See it's just venison. You've had it at Granny's, now eat up."

He nodded and began to eat his food. I just started to go for the fruit when I felt a shadow fall over me.

"Enjoying your meal?" a familiar British sounding voice interrupted my eating. I sighed irritably before looking up at Pan with a deceptively sweet smile.

"We were." I said in a sugary tone. I heard Felix snicker behind me, which makes me feel pretty proud of myself. Until I registered Pan's expression. He wasn't upset all, in fact he seemed amused.

"You've always had a sharp tongue, Aria." Pan replied, "Has Felix been taking good care of you?"

I turned my head to look at the Lost Boy.

"Yes, he's been a very good watch dog. It's obvious he's been well trained."

Felix scowls, but Pan wears that annoying amused smirk again.

"Yes, he has." He mocks his Lost Boy, before taking a seat on the log across from Henry and me.

"So now that the pleasantries are over with, isn't this the part where you tell us you master plan to kill Superman and take over the world."

"Who's Superman?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Never mind, are you here to tell us why you've taken us?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, then you really suck at this whole villain thing. All the ones in Henry's comic books spend at least two pages describing their master plan." I answered, "Isn't that right, Henry?"

Henry nods in agreement.

"Maybe I'm not the villain."

And with that vague statement the boy who never grew up, got up and left. If I didn't hate him so much, I would have thought that it was a really sexy exit. The thought provoking statement, the silent exit, watching him wa- what the hell am I doing?

"Close your mouth, Little Fish, something might fly in." Felix drawled.

"Shut-up!" I shouted at him before stuffing my mouth with fruit. Lost Boys!

_~Once~ _

_Peter's Perspective: _

Gods, she was beautiful. Her hair was still as red as ever, like the red hues of a sunset. Freckles still dotted her face, from all her time running around Neverland. I remember trying to count them once, but they were just too numerous and I ended up starting over about 10 times in one hour.

Her eyes were sill that tantalizing blue that drew you in immediately. And her tongue was as sharp as ever. Yet in many ways she was not my Aria. Her once waist-long hair was now cut to hit the bottom of her shoulder blade. She also wore it up more often, if the pictures the Darlings sent to me were any indication. She used to prefer her hair loose or in a braid at the most. There were other differences as well, like the way she carried herself, her guarded expressions. So, she was my Aria and she was also not.

I watched her from my seat on my throne. After having to hear her call me a villain I retreated to the fires to keept an eye on her and Henry through the flames. Felix remained close by, watching every little move the pair made. From time to time, Aria would flick her eyes in my direction but would quickly look away. I smirked as I caught her at it again. She blushed slightly and turned back to the boy.

Soon Aria, you won't turn away.

_~Once~_

_**Neverland over 200 years ago…**_

_Felix's Perspective:_

_ I looked up and saw the sun was starting to set, I needed to get her off Neverland before nightfall. _

_ "It's time to go, Little Fish." I told the girl, using the nickname I had come up for her._

_ "Aww…" she whined, "fives more minutes."_

_ I shook my head and grabbed her hand. She pouted, but allowed me to lead her out of the hummingbirds' glade. As we walked back to the beach, I noticed the mermaid's eyes were beginning to droop and she was becoming much slower. With a sigh, I reached down and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the distance. I walked her out to the shoreline, before setting her down, just outside the reach of the incoming waves._

_ "It's time for you to go home, Little Fish." I told her, crouching down. She nods sleepily._

_ "Can I come back?"_

_ "Sure."_

_ "Can we see the hummingbirds again?"_

_ "Even better, I'll show you a waterfall." _

_ "A water fall? What's that?" she asked cocking her head to the side. I just shook my head, Pan needed her to come back._

_ "You'll see." I replied._

_ "Okay," she said, "Bye, Felix."_

_ She then threw her arms around my neck, and kissed my cheek. I stiffen at the contact, and awkwardly pat her back. _

_ "See you later, Little Fish." I told her, as I pulled away. She smiled, and then turns to walk down into the surf. She gives me a small wave before jumping into the water. I found myself watching her make her way back to the Jolly Rodger. I wonder what the Captain will say, when he hears about what his daughter did today? _

_~Once~_

_**Neverland Present Day…**_

_Peter's Perspective _

The dinner festivities were in full swing when I felt a shimmer of magic run through me. It seems like someone was cheating. Naughty, naughty, Emma. I whistled, and the Lost Boys snapped to attention. I picked a few to stay and took the rest of the Boys with me into the jungle. It was time the Savior learned what it meant to cross Peter Pan.

I chose a clearing away from my camp. I didn't want Aria or Henry overhearing the fighting and come investigate. No amount strength or will exhibited by I or my men could keep a curious mermaid entertained long enough for her to give up on finding out something.

I could feel the heroes coming close and closer, and eventually I could hear them. They were arguing again, it's a miracle they made it this far without killing each other. I magicked my tunic and pants into Henry's clothing and keeping my back to the side of the clearing I expected them to enter.

"No one's here. Maybe your spell was wrong Regina." One of the heroes complained.

"Yes, blame me," the Evil Queen spat, "Again."

"Guys," the Savoir intervened, "hold on…Is that? Henry!"

I spun around to face them.

"Hi, Emma." I greet her. The heroes stop short when they see me.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma demands.

"And my daughter!" The Evil Queen adds. I sneer at the concern in her voice. It was her fault I couldn't get Aria sooner. If it wasn't for her blasted curse, Aria would have spent the last 28 years here, not some land without magic, cursed to be human.

"You broke the rules." I explain to them, walking down the incline, "That's not fair. Bad form, but then again the Captain knows all about that."

Hook growls at me.

"Give them to us." Emma makes another demand.

"Sorry, I cannot," I inform her, "Don't you know cheaters never win."

My men materialize out of the jungle and circle the heroes. The archers' bows are drawn and ready to fire. They shoot and the fight begins. Felix grins and heads straight for the Captain. The pair had shared a contentious relationship since the Captain caused the death of Rufio. Felix's hatred only intensified after Aria had been smuggled out from under our noses.

Only after I believe Emma had gotten my message, do I signal my men to stop. They run back up the incline and stand behind me on the edges of the clearing.

"The map will show you where Henry is," my voice booms over the clearing, "Only after you stop denying who you really are."

I start to follow my Boys, but stop mid-step and look over my shoulder at the heroes.

"I'll be sure to give Henry and Mel your regards." I call back to them before trudging back up the hill. The Boys and I then disappear into the jungle like shadows.

~_Once~_

I returned to camp and immediately sought out Aria's red hair. I didn't see her by the logs that she and Henry ate dinner at or by the fire. I angrily went in search for Nibs who Felix left in charge of Aria before we left. I spot him sitting outside the hut I had set aside for Henry and Aria. He was sitting on the wooden planks I had tied together to make a porch, with his back leaning against the front of the house as he carved something out of wood.

As I approach the hut, I can hear music coming from inside. Nibs looks up when he feels my presence. He nods in greeting before going back to his carving.

"The boy was tired," Nibs told me, curving an edge. "He asked her to sing."

I nodded. And strained my ears to hear voice. It wasn't a song I had heard before. It was something about a rainbow. I dismissed Nibs for the night and took up his vigil. I pulled out my panpipe from my belt and played along to Aria's tune.

~_Once~_

_**Neverland over 200 years ago…**_

_Peter's Perspective:_

_ "How was your day?" I asked Felix sarcastically when he returned to camp. _

_ "Unexpected." _

_ "Can we use the girl?" I inquired. Felix unrepentantly flinched at the question. Does the killer have a heart after all?_

_ "It's possible," Felix replied smoothly, "She seems much in need of a friend."_

_ "Well then, let's give her more friends than she knows what to do with." _

_~Once~_

_**Neverland Present Day..,**_

_Peter's Perspective:_

In the middle of the night, I felt another shiver in the air. I smirked to myself, it seems the Savior has finally decided to play the game. Hope she's ready because now it's my move.

_~Once~_

_I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Please send me your comments, concerns, criticisms, etc. _


	5. Do You Believe in Fairies?

**Chapter Five: Do You Believe in Fairies? **

**AN: **_And the story must go on. If you like Aria check on An Awfully Big Adventure. It is a retelling of the 2003 Peter Pan with Aria. Now back to the Rivera, I added some Team Good in here to show that both Regina and Hook had secrets and regrets that could potentially get in the way of saving their children. _

_~Once~_

_Mel's Perspective: _

_ "Aria Jones, where are you going?" my father demands. I look up and see my father storming across the ship with Smee close behind. I smirked and stood up on the railing of the ship._

_ "There should be a Captain, in there somewhere." I replied using a saying from one of father's rivals. He scowls but my smirk only grows before I lean back and free fall into the water. I twist around in the air so I can dive under the waves. The water that greets me is stormy and dark, which matches the mood of the island's master. He must still be angry after our last exchange._

_ My tunic and leggings disappear as scales grow on my legs. They draw my legs together to form a singular tail. Giving the new limb one good flip, I propel myself towards the island, towards him. After I reached the shore, I dragged myself up the beach. Once I get far enough away from the waves my tail quickly dries. My clothes begin to reappear as my tail splits in two. _

_ I straighten out my clothes and run my fingers through my hair to make myself more presentable before heading into the jungle. I kept expecting him to show up, but after a half an hour of walking I knew he was still sulking. It appears I was going to have to go find him. I turned west heading to one of the first places I could think of him being, a clearing near the Pixie Dust trees. It doesn't take me long to get there, but as I enter the open space he's nowhere to be seen. _

_ "Sulking doesn't become you love." I whispered into the empty air, knowing he would hear. Only a moment past, before I felt a brooding presence behind me. I smirked I knew baiting him would work. I could feel him about to speak…_

The sound of a crowing rooster jolts me from my strange dream. I spring up into a sitting position clutching my skittish heart.

"Bloody hell!" I hissed at the demon boy sticking his head through the curtain, "Don't you knock here in Neverland?"

"What would—."

"Be the fun in that." I finished with him. Lost Boys! "Well, learn how to knock, or next time I'll knock your lights out."

He chuckled.

"Ah, Henry, you're up." Pan said noticing Henry was groggily sitting up, "Here catch."

Still half-asleep, Henry's reflexes were not fast enough to catch the object Pan tossed at him. The object landed in between Henry and I and rolled a bit before coming to a stop.

"I don't like apples," Henry told Pan, glaring at the offending fruit.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan asked incredulously.

"It's a family thing."

"Yeah, one side likes to curse them, while the other side takes long naps after eating them. Guess which side Henry falls on?"

The infamous King of the Island smirked before leaning on the side of the door.

"Well, don't worry. They're not for eating." He said taking a bite of the apple in had in his hand, "It's for a kind of game. A really fun game. I call it target practice."

_~Once~ _

_Hook's Perspective:_

"So this whole trek has been for nothing?" Swan asked in frustration. She had finally broken the spell on Pan's map, and we immediately set out to find her boy and my daughter. However, Pan had another trick up his sleeve, he kept moving his camp. He was taunting us.

"I told you walking was idiotic. I suggest using magic. We can materialize in the camp and grab the kids." Regina harped.

"We tried using magic before, and look where it got us?" Emma argued, "We nearly got our heads taken off by some Lost Boys. Besides, Pan's deal with the map was only for Henry. He said he wouldn't give Melody back until he gets whatever Hook stole from him 30 years ago."

Aria. He wants me to restore her memories. And let him control her again, not bloody likely. As Emma's comments sunk in, Regina turned on me, narrowing her eyes into slits. If only she knew what Pan wanted.

"Don't look at me, love." I told her. My silence may be the only key to keeping my daughter safe.

"What did you steal from Pan?" The Prince asked, his dislike of me very evident.

"I took a lot of things when I left the island, I can't remember them all."

"Well try." Regina ordered.

"Did he give you an indication which item he wanted, Swan?" I asked Emma, keeping up the pretense. She shook his head, "Then until Pan tells me what he wants, I'm will be unable to tell him the whereabouts of the stolen good."

"Do you even want to save your daughter?" Mary Margret asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very good question," Regina agreed, "I heard you tell Melody, you wanted to fix your family, so, why don't you?"

"Because it's not that easy." I told her, "Look, I may know someone who could help us get in Pan's camp. That would at least allow us to grab Henry and find out what Pan wants for my daughter."

"Who is this person?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She's someone Pan trusts, and she still might be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in.

"You mean fairy dust." Emma asked.

"No, pixie dust." Her father answered, "It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust."

"Wait. A fairy? Tinkerbell?"

"Do you know her?" I asked her.

"Every kid in the world knows her."

"That's a bad idea. Mark my words—this Tinkerbell is not going to save us." Regina protested. However, the other agreed with my plan and we went in search of my old friend.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective:_

Pan told Mel and I to get ready and come meet him out on the range. Mel made a smart comment to tick him off, but all he did was smirk at her. He seemed to do that a lot, and it just made Mel angrier. She threw the apple at him as he left, but he caught it. He smirked again as he took a bite of the apple. Mel's eyes narrowed as her cheeks turned red. He reminded us to hurry, before jumping off the small porch of the hut.

Mel growled and got up. While I put my flannel shirt on over my t-shirt, Mel tried to untangle her hair. With a frustrate huff, she twisted it up into a bun on top of head and then stuffed her feet into her black boots. She then tossed my sneakers to me. She waited until I put them on so we could head out together to where Pan and his "men" were standing around shooting arrows.

I noticed that some of the boys were dipping their arrows in a glass jar full of a dark liquid. Pan, himself, had a crossbow in one hand, and was dipping an arrow into the jar with his other.

"What's that?" I asked nodding towards the jar. Pan briefly looked up before continuing his work.

"Dreamshade." Pan answered," A nasty poison."

"It's what Papa used to try and kill Gold," Mel whispered to me.

"Did he now?" Pan asked amused, "_Try_ implies that he failed. What? He couldn't put the rum down long enough to finish job?'

Mel lunged for Pan, but he caught her wrist before she could hit him. She tried with her other hand, but he caught that too with magic. She hissed at him, but it only caused him to chuckle. He leaned in close until their noses were almost touching.

"You've always had fire, Aria. Keep this up, and I don't think _Melody _will like the consequences as much as you did."

"Y-y-you, y—you—." Mel sputtered, "Y-yyou."

"Temper, temper." Pan clucked, "Or you won't be able to play our game."

She glared at him, and Pan let her go. I grabbed her hand and she backed up until she was next to me.

"Alright, where was I…right. I once heard a story of a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow." Pan said, "Let's find out if it's possible."

"If you're shooting at the apple, what's the poison for?" Mel asked through gritted teeth.

"Motivation not to miss." Pan replied off-handedly as he loaded his crossbow, and testing the sight, "Felix! Get over here!"

Felix? He wanted Felix to shoot an apple off my head.

"Is F-felix good?" I stuttered, "Is his aim good?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I rather think it does." Mel said, crossing her arms, "If Felix is shooting an apple off _my head_, then he better me damn good."

"Wrong again, mermaid. Felix isn't the one doing the shooting." Pan told us, "Henry is."

"What?" Mel and I both asked.

"Like hell." Mel tacked on, "He is not going to be a part of any gang initiation, Mom would kill me."

Peter ignored her and handed me the crossbow.

"But I don't want to shoot." I told him. Pan grinned and starting backing away as the Lost Boys started chanting for me to shoot. Felix lined up a few feet in front of me and placed on the apple on his head.

"Pan…" Mel warned.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" the Lost Boys urged. I found myself hoisting the crossbow up into a loose firing position.

"Henry!"

"You won't hit him." Pan promised, "Trust yourself. Go on! It's exhilarating!"

Felix fixes the apple on top of his head, before cheering along with the others. Pan joins in too, until I fix my stance and get a better grip on the bow. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Pan holding up his hand to quiet the boys. I aim at the apple on top of Felix's head, but then a crazy thought ran through my head. And before I knew it was spinning around and firing at Pan.

"No!" Mel screamed. When my sight came back in focus, there was Mel, her hand wrapped around the middle of the arrow. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking as she stared at the arrow in her hand. She had stopped it mid-shot.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Because she's done it before, she just doesn't remember yet." Pan replied softly. He slowly approached Mel, and wrapped his hand around the one on the arrow, "You can let go now, love."

She turned her big eyes on him, still in shock.

"It's all right." Pan told her softly. She nodded and her hand slowly unwrapped from the weapon. Pan took the arrow from her, and his other hand lifted towards her face, but suddenly dropped. He cleared his throat and backed away from her, "Felix, get the mermaid something to eat. Henry, come with me I have something to show you."

_~Once~_

_Regina's Perspective: _

I stayed in the back of the pack as we headed towards the fairy's home. The plan was to either stay back or disappear before we reached it. I warned the others this Tinkerbell would not help us, but they did not listen. Seeing me would only solidify her reasons not to help.

As we walked, I noticed a fallen log on the side of the cleared path. This would be a good place to stop off. I waited until the others disappeared behind a bend, before setting my lamp down. I cleared my throat, and the action felt scratchy. I was going to need water soon.

"Hey." Emma called out. Started, I jumped.

"Hey," I replied, smoothing my jacket.

"You're falling behind." She said in concern, "Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

"Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching and I'll wait." I told her bitingly. Then I turned away, and took a steadying breath.

"What did you do to her?" Emma asked. I spun around at the accusation.

"What? Why would you assume I did something?"

Emma tilted her head knowingly.

"You met her before, right? In the Enchanted Forest? What did you do? Kill her brother? Steal her halo?"

"She's not an angel." I interjected, before admitting, "Okay. We have a complicated history."

"I knew it."

"You don't need to know the details. But if she sees me, she won't help." I confessed, "And if she is the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Neverland."

"Operation Neverland?"

"That's what I've been calling it in my head because…"

"Henry would call it that."

"And Mel," I added with a sigh, "She's always been fearless, nothing ever scared her. Then her memories came back, and now the very sight of anything even remotely Peter Pan, terrifies her. I can't imagine what she's feeling right now. Or Henry for that matter. So, you see I can't risk their safety."

"Okay," Emma said with an empathetic smile, "We'll get her and come get you."

"No, don't bother." I stopped her, "It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get the kids. Don't worry about Tinkerbell."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"What I always to." I told her ruefully. Emma grimaced, before turning to go, leaving me alone.

_~Once~ _

Emma had only been gone for a few minutes when I heard rustling out in the jungle. It seems instead of catching a fairy, one has caught me. With a heavy sigh, I rose from the log.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" I called out. The rustling came from my right, and I saw Tinkerbell emerge from behind some branches.

"Complicated history?" she asked, "That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it."

She stood right in front of me, and if it wasn't for her obvious ire, I would have never guessed this was Tinkerbell. She had lost the youthful glow that fairies were gifted with, her face and clothes were covered in dirt, and her hair was a rat's nest.

"You look terrible."

"You trying to provoke me?" she asked, taking a threatening step forward.

"Come and get me, Tinkerbell."

"You thing you're so smart," she said coming closer, "But you're gonna fail."

Her hand shot out, and with a quick puff of air, red dust flew in my face. The next thing I remember is hitting the ground, before nothingness.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective:_

"Just look at the fun they're having," Pan said, motioning to all the Lost Boys. They were everywhere playing target practice, laughing by the fire, and wrestling, "The thing of this place, Henry, is that no one ever tells you no. You can do whatever you want. Come on."

He lightly pushed me on my back and we started walking down a path that took us out of the camp.

"They ever hurt themselves?" I asked looking back at some of the boys playing target practice.

"All the time. At one point, I had four boys with missing fingers." Pan told me, "Cost of the game they didn't mind."

"I don't belong here." I replied. I didn't want to having any missing fingers.

"Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Henry. Long before you were even born."

"I don't believe that."

"You should. This place runs on imagination. On belief." He explained, "But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you, Henry, need to save it."

"In my world, you mean."

"In every world. You need to bring it back. That's your destiny. To return the magic, to be the Savior."

"My mom Emma is the Savior. Not me."

Pan scoffed, before directing me down another path.

"Sure, she broke some curse, yeah." Pan said unimpressed. My eyes widened, how did he know about that? Catching my look, Pan went on to explain, "Oh, I know more that you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the Savior? What if having you was? Think about it. You're descended from the greatest of light and of dark. You think it's the coincidence that the spawn of The Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason. And I can help you find it."

"So, you think I'm supposed to save magic?" I asked, not fully believing what he was telling me.

"I don't think, I believe." He swore, "Remember I said something to show you?"

I nodded.

"Then go inside," Pan said pointing to a cave up ahead, "In the center of the cave is a small wooden chest on a table. Open it, then you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

He started to head back, leaving me alone.

"I still don't believe you." I called after him. Peter chuckled.

"You remind me of you father," he said, "Just go inside and see before you decide."

_~Once~_

_Mel's Perspective:_

I sat by the fire against one of the logs. I had my leg drawn in tight against me, with my arms wrapped around them and my head resting on the space between my knees. I had been like this since Felix had walked me over here. The food one of the Boys brought me was lying untouched next to me.

How did I do that? Why did I do that? With Pan dead, Henry and I's problems would have been solved. But why did I feel like part of me would have died if I had let the arrow pierce him? The moment I had realized what Henry was going to do I felt my heart shatter, and something took over my body, and the next thing I knew the arrow was in my hand. And Pan had said I had done that before. When had I done it? When he was chasing my father and I off the island? And now he was off Neptune knows where with Henry.

"Get up." I rough voice said, lightly nudging my leg. I looked up and there was Felix towering above me. When did he get here?

"What?" I asked.

"Get up, we're going on a walk." He said.

"No," I told him, "Not until Henry comes back."

"And how do you expect to walk when you're sporting a tail, mermaid?"

I gave him a confused look.

"You've been scratching your legs for the past half hour." He explained.

"No, I haven't." I shot back. He gave me a look before moving his gaze to my legs, where I just happened to be scratching.

"Come on." He said holding his hand out, "I know a pool nearby, where you can swim."

"Not until Henry comes back." I repeated stubbornly. I needed to know that Pan hadn't sacrificed him to the Fire King or something. Felix huffed and crouched down until we were eye to eye.

"The boy will be fine, Little Fish." He promised. I gave him a hard look in his eye, and for some reason I believed him. With a sigh, I nodded. Felix stood up straight and offered his hand to me again. I took it and he pulled me up, "Come on it's this way."

_~Once~_

_Hook's Perspective: _

After finding the Evil Queen's handkerchief in Tinkerbell's home, we realized that we were in the wrong place. We immediately left the treehouse and went in search of Regina. It seems Emma's mother was quite the tracker in the Enchanted Forest, and she used her skill to track down the fairy and Regina to a nearby cave.

As soon as we arrived, the fairy in question was ducking under the mouth of the cave. She stopped short when she saw us with our swords drawn and arrows pointed at her. The tip of David's sword was just above her heart.

"Where's Regina?" Emma demanded. Tinkerbell held her hands up, to show us she was unarmed.

"Who the hell are you?" The fairy questioned.

"A pissed-off mother. Where is she?"

The fairy looked around for an escape, but it was clear there wasn't one.

"I'm fine." Regina told us, jogging out of the cave."

"You mind lowering those?" Tinkerbell asked, gesturing to the weapons, "You may stick me, but I'll take you down with me."

The Prince tensed at her threat.

"She's okay," Regina said lowering David's arm, "She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down."

"But is she going to help us?" I asked, resting the dull side of my sword against my shoulder.

"Well, look who the Queen dragged in." Tinkerbell said snidely. "Hello, Hook."

"Lady Bell," I replied sheathing my sword.

"Does Tiger Lily know you're here?" Tink asked with a dark curl of her lip, "She's been in a right state after the stunt you pulled to get your daughter away from Pan. What are you doing here, helping them?

"Certain events took place, requiring me to risk life and limb to return."

"Same old, Hook."

"She's not going to help us." Regina directed the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Tink," I said with a sigh, "After all we've been through together, a little assistance?"

"After what you did to Tiger Lily, you honestly think I would help you."

"Don't help him then, help us." Emma urged.

"She doesn't have any magic." Regina answered for her.

"No pixie dust?" the Prince asked. I looked away, knowing what the promise of dust had meant to him.

"Not even her wings."

"How?" Emma questioned Tink.

"I guess people stopped believing in me." Tinkerbell said cryptically, "And even if I wanted to help you he's too powerful. Your children have been with him too long."

"But you know where Pan is?" Mary Margaret said.

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good."

"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his compound?" Swan asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Why should I help you?"

"Because I believe in you." Emma's mother told the fairy.

"Just get us inside and we'll take care of thing from there." Emma ordered.

"And what's in it for me? Other than a death sentence from Pan when you're gone with the boy and girl he captured."

"You can come with us."

"That's right," her mother agreed, "A home. That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good plan."

"Thank you," Emma said earnestly, "We will."

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out." Mary Margret offered. The fairy gave her a tentative smile as she nodded. They all turned and went into the jungle, but I stayed where I was. I pulled out the ring I gave Aria to prevent Pan from finding her. Instead of bringing hope the ring always brought me guilt, it made me question repeatedly if I had done the right thing.

Tink's reminder of Tiger Lily also still hung in my mind. She had risked a lot when she helped me rescue my daughter, and when it was time to hold up my end of the bargain I left her here to rot. Now I had another fairy and some heroes risking their lives for my daughter without having any true knowledge of the storm they had sailed into. But would they still be willing to help if they knew the truth?

_~Once~ _

_Mel's Perspective: _

"It's so clear," I commented to Felix, as I crouched down to peer through the water, "I can see all the way to the bottom."

"I can see that." Felix replied. I gave him a dirty look.

The pool truly was beautiful, it even had a waterfall that poured into it. I could also make out the tiny fish and colorful plant life in the pool's watery depths. Maybe not all of Neverland was as dark as its master.

"Are you just going to stare at it all day, or do you plan on swimming anytime soon?" Felix asked mockingly. I huffed and reached up to released my hair from its bun. It tumbled down to my shoulders and I shook it out a bit as I stood up. Felix was close by watching me as he always seemed to, and a wicked idea came to mind. I started to back up, and then once I was far enough I raced forward and cannonballed into the water.

I felt the shimmer of magic ripple through me, as the transformation began. And as I dove deeper under the water, I was no longer kicking my feet, but flipping my fin.

I did a flip in the water to turn myself around and swam to the surface. As I broke out of the water, I was met with Felix's wet, scowling face.

"Oops," I apologized saucily. He narrowed his eyes. I wiggling my fingers at him, before sinking below the waters. Neptune, I needed this. I had been out of the water so long, my legs were beginning to scale and dry out, hence all the unconscious scratching. It felt so good to be able to fly through the water again.

I stayed below, searching the floor for treasure. I found a few pirate coins, colored rocks, and shells, but nothing worth keeping until I came across a conch shell. The lip of the shell seemed to have been filed down into comb teeth. I picked it up, and looked it over. Had Pan kept a mermaid here before, is that what he wanted me for, a pet? I shuddered at the thought and returned to the surface with the shell comb in hand.

Felix was still there, leaning against a rock as he craved something out of wood. I decided to ignore him, and found myself a rock to lounge on. I kept most of my tail in the water as I took the shell I found and combed out the tangles in my hair. Just because we were in a jungle surround by Ralph and company did not mean I had to look like I had a bird's nest on top of my head.

_"Flipping your fins, you don't get too far," _I sang to myself, "_Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a-what's that word again? Street Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun…Wanderin' free—wish I could be, part of that world…" _

_~Once~_

_Felix's Perspective:_

_ "What would I give to live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?" _

I stopped in the middle of the flower I had been carving to listen to the strange song Aria was singing. It seemed to be about a mermaid curious about life on land, that sounds like Little Fish. With a smile, I returned to my work, whistling along to her tune.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective:_

I debated for a while if I should go into the cave. What if there were some Lost Boys in there waiting to kill me? Or if it was some kind of cage? In the end, I decided to go in, maybe Pan wasn't lying, and I could finally get some answers. Mel said it herself, Pan went through a lot of trouble to kidnap us, he had to want us for something.

I cautiously entered the cave. I was surprised to see torches handing from the wall to light the place. The cave seemed to be a treasure trove, full of gold, weapons, and several chests. But only one of the chests was on a table. It was small and looked waterlogged because the wood had turned black.

I found a path through the treasure to the chest. I slowly lifted the lid, and the only thing inside was a tiny scroll. How was a scroll supposed to convince me that I was the one to save magic? I shook my head and unrolled the piece of paper revealing a hand drawn picture.

"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed. It was me!

_~Once~_

_Dun..Dun..Dun… I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Are there any questions? _


	6. One Girl Is Worth Twenty Boys

**Chapter Six: One Girl is Worth Twenty Boys **

**AN:** _It just keeps flowing out of me I can't stop it. Aria is about 7 in the flashbacks, a very spoiled 7-year-old. _

_~Once~ _

_**Neverland 200 years ago…**_

_Aria's Perspective: _

_ I looked behind me and saw him gaining on me. I shrieked and ran faster. _

_ "You can't run forever." He growled. The path split and I turned left towards the beach. I just had to make it to the wat-._

_ "Noooo!" I screamed as two arm wrapped around me and lifted me into the air._

_ "I win." He said, turning me around in his arms so we were face to face. _

_ "Feeelixx…" I whined, squirming in my arms._

_ "Nope, I won, so you're my prisoner." _

_ I pouted._

_ "Don't you start that." _

_ I made a sad face that usually got me whatever I wanted. Felix rolled his eyes. _

_ "Come on, we need to get back to camp, Curly should almost be done with the soup."_

_ He set me down, before turning around. He crouched low so I could climb up on his back. Once I was on, he stood up and took off into the jungle. He started whistling a tune that I recognized._

_ "Here we are ready to head for the Horn. Way hey, roll and go. Our boots and our clothes boys are in the pawn. To me rollicking Randy Dandy O," I sang along to his tune. I stopped in the middle of the song when I noticed a dark shadow up ahead. I looked up and saw a cage hanging in the trees, and something sticking out, was that a boy's head?_

_ "Felix, who's that?" I asked pointing up. He stopped and looked up._

_ "That's one of the Lost Boys."_

_ "What's he doing up there?"_

_ "He's being punished."_

_ "Did he eat too many starfruit too?" I asked. Felix always punished me when I ate too much. _

_ "No, he disobeyed Pan."_

_ My eyes grew wide, even I knew not to do that. _

_ "Is he going to stay up there forever and ever?" I asked. _

_ "Just until he learns his lesson, isn't that right?" Felix yelled up to him. The boy pulled his head back, and Felix chuckled, "Come on, Little Fish, we need to get back before the wild animals eat all the food."_

_ I giggled and Felix continued down the path towards the camp. _

_~Once~_

_**Neverland Present Day…**_

_Mel's Perspective:_

_ "_Henry you're back." I exclaimed as Felix and I entered the camp.Ditching my guard, I jogged over to my little brother, grabbing his face to exam him for injuries, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Mel." He said sounding a bit off. I pulled away, giving him the raised eyebrow look Mom used on us to get us to break. He looked around and saw all the Lost Boys watching us, "Not here."

He jumped up from the log he was sitting on next to the fire, and grabbed my hand. He dragged me over to our hut.

"Pan told me why he needed me, he said that magic was dying and I was the only one to save it," he whispered.

"And you believed that?" I asked, "Pan is a demon, he's not exactly known for being benevolent. Whatever reason he took us for, it benefits him and him alone."

"That's what I thought too," Henry agreed, "but then he took me to this cave, he said there was something inside that would convince me."

"And?"

"He told me to go open the chest on the table in the cave, and when I did I found this scroll." Henry answered handing me a rolled-up paper, "He said they had been waiting for me a long time, even before I was born. Look how old the scroll is."

"That doesn't mean anything Henry, this is the land of eternal youth, how do we know this scroll just didn't come with one of the Lost Boys from centuries ago?"

"Open it."

I sighed, and unrolled the paper, revealing a perfect likeness of Henry.

"Bloody Hell!

_~Once~ _

_Felix's Perspective:_

The man landed exactly where Pan said he would. The Prodigal Son had returned. I waited until he was on his knees about to get up, before making myself known.

"Welcome home, Baelfire." I greeted. He turned his head eyeing me warily. I grinned around the piece of straw in my mouth, and pushed off the tree I was leaning on, "Pan will be so happy to see you."

He huffed in frustration. Don't know why, he should know better than anyone that Peter Pan never fails. I tied the ex-Lost Boy's hands together and then hoisted him off the ground, sending him stumbling down the path.

"Walk." I ordered. Baelfire cast a dark look at me before going forward. I carried up the rear, using the blunt end of my club to direct his path.

"Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire," I reminisced, "I got to say, hoped I'd never see you again."

"Then maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son." He shot back.

"Maybe you should've left well enough alone."

"I'm gonna get him back."

"You really believe that?" I questioned him, "You were a Lost Boy. You know Peter Pan is not to be trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the heart of the Truest Believer. Do you really believe he'll just give him up?"

"I don't know he seemed to give up Aria pretty easily from wh-ahhhh…."

I had whacked him hard across the back with the club, the force of it knocked him down. I flipped him around and rested my foot against his throat.

"She was stolen from us by that coward of pirate, and he will get what is coming to him." I growled, "And the same fire will rain down on you if you try to take the boy. Now get up."

I kicked him hard on the side.

"Oomphh…" he breathed out. He lied there for second before flipping himself over and awkwardly standing up.

"You may have grown up, Baelfire." I told him, "But it would appear you've grown stupid. Walk!"

With a dark look, he continued down our path. We walked in silence, until he slowed down to a stop.

"Walk." I said prodding him with the club.

"You're right I have grown up." He said still facing away from me, "And I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know how to tie an overhand knot. He spun around and the next thing I know there's a blinding pain across my face, then darkness.

_~Once~_

_Mel's Perspective_

After the huge scroll and "_you're the Savior, Henry,"_ conversation, I sent Henry inside the hut to take a nap. He wasn't thrilled with me about that, but it had been a pretty odd day and I needed time to think. Time to think and time to pace.

Okay, recap-kidnapped by Greg and Tamara, Greg and Tamara are killed, ran around the jungle for hours so Pan could test Henry, taken back to camp, everyone is giving Henry and I weird looks, target practice, I save Pan, Pan takes Henry to a cave, I go swimming, and Henry is suddenly the _Chosen One. _So, I guess that makes Pan, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

And the prophecy in Harry Potter was up to interpretation, Neville Longbottom could have easily been the Chosen One. Maybe it was the same case in _Henry Mills and the Island of Secrets_. Was it Henry because He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named wanted it to be Henry, or was Henry actually the key to saving magic? Maybe, this picture was faked just to convince Henry to do what he wanted him to do. I mean Henry's family has ticked off a lot of people over the years, especially Gold, so maybe this was a way to hurt them and any old boy could do this.

I needed to talk to a man about a horse. I stopped mid-pace and scanned the camp for Pan. I found him by the fire, sitting with some of his Lost Boys joking around. I jumped off the porch and strode purposefully towards him.

"Pan." I greeted curtly. He looked over his shoulder with a quizzical look. The firelight was hitting him just right, that you could see the natural gold str-. What the hell am I saying? I shook the thoughts away, and focused on my mission, "I got a few questions to ask you."

"Well, I don't really feel like answering any questions at the moment, how about you come back later." He replied, turning back to fire, clearly dismissing me. Excuse me?

Out of the corner of my eye I spy some swords in a barrel nearby, and an idea come to the mind. You'll regret this Peter Pan.

"Fine, if that's how you want it," I said as I stepped over to the barrel, and grabbed two swords, "then I have no choice, but to call you out."

Pan rose from his spot, as the Lost Boys oohed and jeered. I had one sword at the read and I held the other out by the hilt for him to take.

"If I win, you give me the answers to my questions." I proposed. A wicked grin spread over his face.

"And what do I get if I win, mermaid?" he asked, as he sauntered over to me. I resisted the urge to take a step back.

"What do you want?" I asked, cringing. His eyes lit up with mischief.

"There is a lot of things I want," he replied scanning over my body, "But for now, I'll take a song."

"What kind of song?" I questioned suspiciously, because if thought I was going to sing some raunchy song, he had the wrong mermaid.

"Your favorite song," he answered.

"My favorite song?" I repeated. He nodded, "I'll agree to those terms. First to draw blood then."

"No!" Pan said sharply, stopping me mid step.

"What afraid I'll ruin that pretty-boy face of yours?"

Pan chuckled.

"You think I'm pretty?" he asked teasingly, I rolled my eyes. "And no, I went through a lot to bring you here, I wouldn't want to damage you."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you. You may be a kidnapper, but at least you're not a complete arse."

Pan smirked again.

"Boys draw the circle," he ordered. Two Lost Boys got up and started using their staffs to draw a circle around Pan and I, "First one to knock the other out of the circle gets to claim their prize."

I tipped my head in agreement. Once the circle was completed I dropped down into a fighting stance, but Pan stood standing.

"You sure you want to do this Aria; I imagine that you are a bit out practice."

"You'd be surprised the trouble you can get up to in Storybrooke," I told him, "Besides this is Neverland, I've seen the movies, I all have to do is believe I'm better than you."

"As you wish." Pan said grinning as he took a fighting stance. Pan then turned to look outside of the circle, I followed his gaze until it ended on a boy with dark skin and a knowing grin on his face. I guess Pan was waiting for the boy to call it. The boy looked at both of us before raising his hand in the air.

"Fight!" the boy called out, lowering his arm. I immediately lunged at Pan, hoping to catch him off guard. I heard the clink of steel as he caught my blow. He used the leverage to knock my arm away leaving me wide open. I jumped out of the way of his strike, dangerously nearing the edge of the circle. He advanced towards me and I dropped to the ground and summersaulted underneath his sword. Jumping up, I managed to smack his back with the flat of my sword before he could turn around. The Lost Boys began cheering around, some urging for Pan to "get me", but most of the others, surprisingly, were rooting for me.

When Pan turned to face me, he wore an impressed expression on his face before readying himself again. This time he charged me first. I caught his blade and we exchange blows, passing forward and back but never really moving. I needed to gain some ground, so I tried a diagonal move I learned from my father. He was unable to deflect it with the necessary strength and I pushed him back a few feet as he tried to get another blow in. I tried a slope move next, but he seemed more ready for that and easily shed my sword. He then used that momentum to change our position. Now I was the one with my back against the figurative wall. With a smirk, he went to strike again. A strike I knew would push me over the edge.

So, I did something I knew he wouldn't suspect. As he lifted his arm to swing at me, I rammed the pummel of my sword into his wrist. Between the shock and the pain, he dropped the sword. I used his distracted state to go low and catch him at the waist with my shoulder and flip him over me. He landed with a thud on the ground behind me, all but his head over the line.

"You cheated." He groaned.

"Pirate." I said waggling my fingers. He laughed in reply, before groaning again.

"Those were some interesting moves," he said, still looking up at me from the ground.

"Well, I had a thing for Will Turner for a while."

"Who the bloody hell is Will Turner?" Pan growled, with narrow eyes.

"Lost Boy, you seriously need to get off this island more." I told him as I came around. I shouldered my sword with one hand and held out the other to help him up, but he sourly knocked it away. Using his good hand, he pushed himself off the ground.

"You still haven't answered my question." He said once he was up.

"Ooh, frustrating, isn't it?"

Pan's eyes became slits. I rolled my eyes.

"He's a character, you know like in a movie." I explained, "It was a movie series about pirates, I was obsessed with it a couple years ago, so I learned a few of the moves."

"Seems like more than a few." He grumbled.

"Yes, well, I did say I was obsessed with them," I repeated, "Now about those questions."

Pan nodded, he whistled and a Lost Boy jogged up to us with a cloth. He gave it to Pan and then took the sword from me before picking up Pan's.

"Come on," Pan said, "let's go for a walk."

_~Once~ _

_**Neverland 200 years ago…**_

_Aria's Perspective:_

_ "But I want another one." I pleaded with Felix. He was refusing to let me have another starfruit, saying I would never go to bed if I had another one._

_ "I said no, Little Fish." He replied._

_ "Feeellixxx." I whined. _

_ "No!" he yelled. I pouted and dropped to the ground. He rolled his eyes, and walked away from me. I crossed my arm as I stuck out my lip more. Felix was such a meanie. _

_ "Here you go." Someone said nudging me arm. I looked to see what it was…stair fruit. I snatched the fruit slices out of the person's hand. I picked up a slice and shoved into my mouth. The boy laughed, and I looked up at him. When I recognized him, I immediately scrambled up._

_ "You're the bad boy." I said._

_ "The what?" he asked. _

_ "You're the boy from the cage, Felix says I shouldn't talk to you, that you're a bad infl-influ-in-."_

_ "Influence."_

_ I nodded. _

_ "Do you always listen to what Felix says?"_

_ I nodded, taking another bite of the starfruit. The boy smiled and then looked down at my hands where the starfruit was. I quickly hid the fruit behind my back. He laughed again._

_ "What's your name?" he asked. _

_ "Aria," I answered. _

_ "Nice to meet you, Aria. I'm Baelfire." _

_~Once~_

_**Neverland Present Day…**_

_Pan's Perspective:_

I led Aria over to log on the edge of camp away from prying eyes. I sat down and motioned for her to do the same. I tried to ignore the pang that shot to my heart, when she chose to sit on opposite side of the log. It was almost as bad as the one I felt, when she mentioned that Will Turner fellow. And finding he was some character in what she called a movie, did not appease my ire.

More to annoy her than anything, I moved closer to her on the log. Only inches separated us now. She gave me a look, but with nowhere to go but the ground she stayed where she was.

"So my curious mermaid, what is it you want to know?"

"Henry," She starts, "What the hell do you mean he's supposed to save magic?"

"Exactly that, he was born of the greatest of light and darkest of dark, he's the only one that can save magic."

"I'm sure he's not the only kid to fit the description." She pointed out.

"Probably, but none of them look like boy in the scroll"

"That's another thing, how do I know that you didn't make that scroll?"

"You don't trust me?" I asked.

"You did kidnap me."

That again, angrily I stood up.

"I'm not the one who kidnapped you, Aria. I'm not your drunkard of a father."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled getting in my face.

"You've always been a curious one, why don't you figure it out." I said spinning on my heel and stalking off.

"Wait, I'm not done with you. I have more questions."

I turned back around.

"More questions or another chance to call me a liar?"

"Fine, whatever you're not lying about Henry, he is _The Chosen One. _But what am I doing here? What is my role in all of this?"

"I'm here to give you back what you lost, and get back something I spent 30 damn long years without." I told her before disappearing before her eyes.

~Once~

_Hook's Perspective:_

"This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound," Swan planned as she pointed to the rock fort at her feet, "According to, uh…"

"Tinkerbell." Tink supplied, as she looked around the camp.

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say."

"Tink is fine.

"Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries posted across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back," Swann plotted out, drawing arrows in the dirt, "She's gonna talk her way in, once she makes sure the coast is clear then we're going to sneak on in."

"You'll still have to deal with any Lost Boys once you're inside."

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." Regina dismissed her concerns.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about." Tink said shaking out a blanket, "It's the poison they are dipped in."

I shared a look with the Prince.

"Dreamshade." His wife said, "Hook warned us.

"Good, because one nick and you'll spend the last of your days…"

"Poison sticks equal death," the Prince cut her off, standing up, "We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission in action?"

"I'm ready to go, just as long as you tell me the exit plan." Tink said, we all share a look, "You do have an escape plan, don't you?"

"It-It was more of a last-minute trip," Mary Margaret explained.

"If you don't have a way off this island then none of this matters."

"We'll figure it out." Regina said confidently.

"You'll figure out?" Tink asked high-pitched, "No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"When it comes to family, we always find a way." The Prince told her.

"She may be right, mate." I said with a sigh, scratching the back of my nexk. The guilt had been gnawing at me since Tiger Lily's name was mentioned. I couldn't imagine the horrors, she faced when Pan caught up with her. I knew it was time to come clean about really happened 30 years ago.

"What?" Regina turned on me.

"Escaping this wretched island isn't our only problem."

"And what's that?"

"My daughter."

"Aria's here?" Tink asked, panic evident in her voice.

"You didn't know?" I asked her, "I thought you had been following us."

"The only ones I've heard you lot about are Henry and a girl named…Mel-o-dy." Tink answered the connection between the names Aria and Melody beginning to dawn on her, "I'm out. You're on your own."

She started to leave.

"Wait!" David called out grabbing her arm, "Where are you going out?"

"Stealing children back from Pan is one thing, but I will not risk my life to take Aria from Pan. Not after what happened to Tiger Lily."

"Why?" David asked.

"Because Pan wouldn't just kill me, no, he only just make me wish he did."

"Why would he do that over some girl he barely knew?" the Evil Queen asked.

"Don't you know anything?" Tink asked.

"Hook?" Emma asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I may not have been entire truthful about my daughter's time on Neverland."

"Meaning what?" Regina asked.

"Aria knows Pan a lot more than I let on. I wasn't very good at keeping her curiosity at bay, in fact I probably provoked it."

"So how well does she actually know Pan?"

"Intimately." I grounded out.

"And you're telling us now?" Regina aske sharply, "How in the hell did that happen?"

"It wasn't my choice. I did everything to keep her away from him." I defended myself. Tink scoffed.

"From what I heard, you were often too deep in a bottle of rum to watch her." Tink replied, "Is it any wonder she went to the island?"

I growled.

"So how did it happen?" Regina prompted me. I sighed.

"She was five years old the first time she went ashore. I had put her down for a nap and when my back was turned she escaped the ship and swam to the island. She was always so curious about it, and I guess her mother and I didn't help any by forbidding her from going there. She met one of the Lost Boys, Felix, Pan's right hand man. I guess she amused him, because he stayed with her, playing whatever game she wanted until he sent her home.

From then on she snuck out whenever she could. From what I could glean from her, she was with Felix for most of her early visits, but after some time he took her to Pan. She had lived such a sheltered life aboard the Jolly Rodger, even her mother kept her pretty secluded when they stayed in the sea. Pan used that to his advantage and charmed her with his magic tricks. She was given an open invitation to his camp, which she took every opportunity to take advantage of. On the times, I did manage to actually keep her aboard the ship, some of the Lost Boys would row out to collect her. She would come home each day with a new story about what Pan did. He took her flying, showed her the Echo Caves, had Felix teach her how to shoot, gave her a new sword, promised to be her first kiss, promised to stop her from aging at 16, made her a beautiful glade with dancing pixie dust. He could do no wrong.

By the time she was fourteen it was clear as day that she was in love with him. At the time, I thought he was just using her to gain more control over me. But then… but then I saw the way he looked at her. It was the day she turned 16, she had spent the day celebrating with the crew and slipped off to the island around sunset. Later in the evening, I went on a walk about the island, to stretch my legs. I came across a new trail, and it led me to a star-shaped clearing. It was amazing. Golden dust danced in the air, and stranger still it seemed to be humming a tune. A shadow had crossed my face causing me to look up, and there they were. Pan was twirling Aria around in in the sky; she had the hugest smile on her face as she looked at him. But what was even more amazing than the clearing or my daughter flying through the air, was the look on Pan's face. He loved her; the evidence was in his eyes. He looked at her like she was the only wonder in all the worlds. That's when I knew I had to get her off Neverland. Pan was a monster, and I knew he would destroy her.

I planned for years before deciding to take her away by force. She had been spending most of her time in the camp, and me and my crew marched on Pan's compound. It turned into a huge battle, and in the process, I killed one of my daughter's best friends. After that she wanted nothing to do to me, she wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to explain. Pan used the incident to his advantage and got Aria to stay on the island permanently. He dangled his aide in gaining her forgiveness like a carrot, and I was more under this thumb than ever.

But I still held on to the belief, that I needed to free my daughter from his grasp. That's when I met Tiger Lily, she was newer to the island and while she knew to be wary of Pan, she hadn't learned to fear him yet. She was the one that helped me come up with the plan to get Aria out of Pan's camp. A little poppy seed powder for the camp's fires and she acquired a potion for me that would target her memories about Pan. The next step required me hiring a hedge witch to put an anti-tracking spell on a ring."

"The ship ring." Mary Margaret clarified. I nodded.

"Yes. Pan had given me permission to leave, saying I wasn't worth the trouble anymore. So, I told him to give me a few days to prepare and then he would never see me again. He agreed. He left soon after to collect more Lost Boys, and that's when I seized my opportunity. Tiger Lily snuck into the camp and threw the powder onto the fire knocking the remaining Lost Boys and my daughter out. From there it was easy for me and my men to sneak in and grab her. We took her aboard and well I erased her memories. When she realized, what was happening she told me she me she would never forgive me. I knew she wouldn't, but at least she would be safe, and his poison would never touch her again.

But the look on her face before the memories disappeared haunted me. In time the guilt ate at me, I couldn't even look at her. It's part of the reason I left her with Regina. She would be safer and I wouldn't have to look at the object of my guilt. I saved her, yes, but I hurt her by doing it."

"That's horrible," Mary Margaret exclaimed. But the Prince who never missed an opportunity to take a shot at the villainous pirate, was oddly silent.

"I understand wanting to get her away from Pan, but taking away her memories?" Emma said, "And then lying to her."

"You're lucky Pan didn't kill you the moment you stepped on the island." Tink told me.

"Aye, I am."

"So even if we rescue Mel, we don't know that she'll come with us?" Emma asked. I nodded.

"Well, we're not leaving her here with Pan." Regina insisted

"So what we're going to take her against her will again?" Mary Margaret asked.

"While the pirate's action may have been extreme, if Pan is as bad as they say, he did the right thing."

"I think the real question here is does she have her memories back?" David asked.

"I don't think so," I said, "Pan would have come to gloat. But the magic here is strong it won't be long before she does."

"There's another thing we need to worry about." Mary Margaret added.

"What?"

"When Pan gets her to remember, because if he loved her as much as Hook said, he will find away, the question is whose side will she be on when he does."

_~Once~ _

_Mel's Perspective: _

_I'm not the one who kidnapped you, Aria. I'm not your drunkard of a father._

I was still sitting on the log where Pan and I had our little chat, and his words kept ringing in my mind. What on earth had he meant by that? Papa didn't kidnap me. Neglect me, yes, abandoned me yes, but kidnap me?

_Well you see, love, there's a bit of a problem…_

That's what Papa said to me when Pan caused my accident. Pan was the reason we left Neverland to find somewhere safe. Pan's probably trying to trick me with some Sympathy for the Devil crap. I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hey," a voice spoke cutting into my musing. I turned my head and saw a Lost Boy who seemed to be Neverland's Master of Arm. He was carrying two swords in his hands, and I eyed him and them with caution.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"Jax." He said grinning, the white of his teeth standing out against his skin.

"And?"

He chuckled and crouched down so we were eye level.

"The boys and I saw what you did back there," he said tipping his head towards the ring, "We wanted to know if you would teach us some of your moves."

"Pass." I said turning away from him to look back at the spot Pan last stood.

"Okay, but I guess then we'll never find out if it's true." He said dangling a carrot.

"If what's true?"

"If one girl really is worth 20 boys."

I fought the grin tugging at the corner of my mouth and lost. When I looked back at him, he was holding out one of the swords to me. I took it, and got off the log.

"That's my girl." Jax said with familiarity. I gave him a quizzical look, as the phrase began scratching a dark corner in my mind. Almost like I've heard him say that a thousand times before, "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah, right." I said before jogging after him. The Lost Boys cheered as they saw me come over to them. Pushing back my conversation with Pan and Jax's words, I was tired of thinking about all of this. So, I threw myself whole heartedly into proving that one girl was worth twenty boys.

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 200 years ago…**_

___"Rufi-o, Rufi-o, Rufi-ohhhh!" Jax led the cheer as Rufio and Felix were wrestling in the ring, "Rufi-o, Rufi-o, Rufi-ooohhhh!"_

_ I liked yelling the 'o', it was fun. Jax used to let me sit on his shoulders for a fight, but he said I was too big now. But he made sure I had a spot right next to him on the edge of the ring._

_ "Rufi-o! Rufi-o! Rufi-ohhhhh." I yelled along with the other boys. Felix caught my eye and gave me a hurt look. I looked down and hid behind Jax. I only stuck my head out enough to see what was going on. I watched as Rufio wrestled Felix into the ground, and got him into a headlock. Felix tried to get out but Rufio hand him pinned. Felix tapped out._

_ "Bangarang!" some of the Lost Boys cheered, while other still chanted, "Rufi-o, Rufi-o, Rufi-ohhh! _

_ I ran around Jax, and went over to Felix, who was getting off the ground. I slipped under his arm and helped him up._

_ "Oh, now you decide to help me?" he teased. I looked down embarrassed._

_ "Ah, lay off her, Felix. She can't help it; chicks just dig me." Rufio said lightly punching Felix's shoulder. Felix rolled his eyes, and took my hand._

_ "Better be careful, Rufio, one day my girl will be worth twenty of you Boys." Jax told him, ruffling my hair, "isn't that, right Aria?"_

_ "Right." I replied._

_ 'That's my girl." Jax said, before going back to his duties as Master of Arms. _

_ "What does Rufio mean that chickens dig him?" I whispered to Felix, as we walked back to the edge of the circle. Felix snickered._

_ "Nothing, Little Fish, he's just been out in the sun too long."_

_ I nodded. Rufio said a lot of strange things when he had been out in the sun too long. _

_ "Who's next?" Rufio challenged. _

_ "I'll do it." a small voice said. We all turned towards the voice. The crowd of boys split as Baelfire came forward._

_ "New boy, huh? You sure you're ready for this?"_

_ "Are you?" _

_ Rufio smirked. _

_ "Born ready, camel cake."_

_ "Bangarang!" the Lost Boys cheered at the insult. Rufio and Baelfire, get in their fighting position, and wait for Jax to call the match._

_ "Fight!" Jax yelled._

_ "Rufi-o!" Felix started the cheer, punching the air, "Rufi-o! Ru-fi-ohhh!" _

_**~Once~ **_

_**Neverland Present Day…**_

_Peter's Perspective:_

"Come on, Mel!" Henry's high pitched voice yelled.

"Ari-a, Ari-a, Ari-a!" Lost Boys chanted.

"You got this, Eric!" I could make out Devon saying above the general roaring. In the center of my camp, was a group of my boys encircling the fighting ring. The fires were lit and high to illuminate the area. What the hell was going on?

I made my way over to the crowd and cleared my throat. The Boys closest to me peeked over their shoulders, and paled when they saw it was me. They turned back and nudged the people in front of them to clear a path. The rest of men parted the moment they saw me over their shoulders, giving me a straight path to the fighting circle. Mid-fight was Aria and Eric, one of my newer recruits, and she seemed to have him on the ropes. But who allowed her to fight in the first place, my men knew the rules.

"What the hell is going on here?" I roared. The two fighters in the ring froze. Suddenly Aria turned around and face me. Wisps of hair were flying out of her bun, she had dirt smudges all over her faces, arms, and clothes. And was that a cut on her cheek? I stomped over to her and grabbed her face, "Who did this?"

The cut was fresh; blood was still pooling around the initial wound. I cast a dark look Eric's way, he would pay for this severely.

"It's fine, Pan." She said batting my hand away, and I got a strong whiff of alcohol on her breath. So not only was she fighting, she was drinking. I glared at the boys behind her, they would all be punished for this.

"It's not fine," I told her, "The cut could have taken out your eye."

"Whoa, Pan the Man, you need to like chillax," she said speaking slowly in a low voice, "It's like Neverland, we can do whatever the hell we want."

The Boys cheered in agreement. With a smirk, she sauntered over to the edge of the circle and grabbed a jug that was on the ground. She picked up and drank the contents.

"What's that?" I asked, knowing exactly what is was.

"Rum. I just thought, _I could really use some rum_, and then _poof_ there it was."

"So you're drinking and fighting?"

"Pirate. Besides it works for Jack Sparrow."

Oh, Sparrow she remembers, but none of us. She continued to drink as she went towards the fire.

"You know what Boys, I think it's time to celebrate, celebrate that one girl is worth twenty boys."

She then threw the jug into the fire and we all watched as the fire sprang in the air.

"Bangarang!" She yelled. The Boys and Henry roared and yelled, "Bangarang!"

When she said that one word all my ire disappeared, maybe Neverland was finally started to slip in after all.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective:_

The party Mel started was still going on, even though it was getting late. She was singing _Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me_ on the top of her lungs with a number of Lost Boys joining in.

"_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho," t_hey all sang as they danced around fire, "_We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earites, yo ho." _

I was sitting on a log away from the fires, watching the festivities. They seemed to be having fun, but I didn't feel like joining them. I didn't like dancing, and homesickness was starting to set in.

"Don't you want to join in the celebration, Henry?" I heard Pan asked. I looked up to see him taking a seat next to me on the log.

"Not really in the mood to celebrate." I told him.

"Why not? Your s_ister _seems to know how to throw quite the party. Besides I thought you'd want to be celebrating all things considering."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to save magic, of course. You're the Savior." Pan replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Why don't you join them, Henry? Look at how happy and free they are. It's all because they know you're going to save them."

"I'm not like them. Or you. And I'm not the Savior."

"Sure you are. And you are the only one that can," Pan said, "Maybe a song will get you up on your feet."

Pan pulls a set of pipes rom his belt and begins to play them. But I think they're broken or clogged because they aren't making any sound.

"Sorry, I don't hear anything." I told him. A strange look passed over his face.

"Interesting. You see, this pipes' enchanted, Henry. It can only be heard by certain children."

"Like who?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I promise." Pan said. He noticed something over my head. "I'll talk to you soon, Henry."

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective:_

Felix had caught my eye when I was talking to Henry. The look on his face did not bode well for us.

"What?" I demanded, "I know that look. What happened?"

"Baelfire," Felix gritted out, "I'm afraid he got away."

"Well, then why didn't you get him back?" I asked.

"I tried. I followed his trail and found two our sentries knocked out…By a sleeping spell."

"The Dark One. So, father and son have been reunited."

"They'll be coming for the boy. That might even try to grab, Little Fish. We should move them somewhere safe."

"Now, now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin."

_~Once~ _

_Mel's Perspective:_

I had just wanted to get out of my head for a while. Between the strange things the island and its inhabitants were doing to me brain and Henry's new status as _The Chosen One_ my mind was spinning. The fighting helped, the rum did it even better, but the dancing and the singing that bumped it up to a whole new level.

At some point, Pan joined in on the festivities, playing his small pan flute. The sound of his pipes seemed to add magic into the dance. The Lost Boys all picked up these hollowed-out sticks, and even thrusting a pair into my hands. We beat the sticks together, adding a back-beat to Pan's song.

Round and around the fire we went, spinning so fast it seemed that we were producing a gust of wind. Spinning so fast that the world seemed to blur, before going completely black.

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 200 years ago…**_

_ I found the boy by the river. Rufio had won again, and Baelfire had took a beating. He had snuck into the jungle while everyone was celebrating. While Felix wasn't looking, I grabbed piece of fruit out of the barrel and went after the boy. _

_ "Who's there?" the boy demanded, jumping up from his crouch. I peeked out behind the bush I was hiding behind, "Oh, it's you."_

_ "Are you okay?" I asked. The boy laughed, there was nothing funny to laugh at. Maybe he's been out in the sun too long too._

_ "Yeah," he finally answered. He crouched down and started cleaning himself up. I walked over to him and held the starfruit under his nose. He looked at me before taking it._

_ "Thanks." _

_ "Aria! Where are you?" I heard Rufio call._

_ "Little Fish!" Felix yelled. My eyes widened, that was not good._

_ "You better go." Baelfire said. I nodded, before disappearing back into the jungle. _

_~Once~_

_**Neverland Present Day…**_

_Peter's Pan: _

There was a blast of wind, and all the fires were snuffed out as the dancers around me fell to the ground. Every one of them was knocked out cold.

"We have guests." I raised my voice. I stood up, and walked over to Aria's prone body to check her breathing, "No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be? I guess The Dark One."

I relit on of the fires to illuminate the intruder. He stood stone still in front of me, with a grim look, and black war paint in strips around one eyes.

"Come to save, Henry, have you, laddie?" I asked him, "How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family…"

With a flip of my hand, I lit one of the torches nearby.

"You can come out now, Baelfire."

He came out from behind a tree with a crossbow ready to fire.

"Name's Neal now." He said, not taking his eyes off me as he walked over to his father.

"A new name but same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together. Especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion." I joked.

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple finally spoke.

"I got this!" Neal said confidently. Then with a click the arrow came flying at me. I caught it with only an inch to spare.

"Clever," I commented, "But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?"

"I remembered plenty," He said lowering the crossbow, "That's why I didn't coat the tip."

I dropped the arrow and looked at my hand. There were glowing blue spots on my hand and a tingling sensation ran up my arm, locking me in place.

"Grab Henry!" Neal said, "I'll get Melody."

No! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't let The Dark One know about her. The Dark One grabbed the boy, and Neal went around me to pick up Aria.

"Well, how about that?" I gritted out through clenched teeth, "I'm impressed. But are you sure you're really saving your son."

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?" Neal asked.

"Why don't you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us."

"W-what's he talking about?" Neal turned on his father.

"Don't listen to him." His father said.

"You mean you haven't told him." I taunted Rumple.

"Told me what?"

"Why the prophecy, of course."

"What prophecy?" Neal asks looking between, his father and I, "What does he mean?"

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son. He's here to murder him."

"Come on, Bae, we need to go," his father urged, "Don't listen to him, this is what he does."

Neal looked at his father and nodded. They left, but I was still smirking. Even if they got away I still won.

~Once~

After _Neal_ left his father at Rumple's campsite it was easy to track him down. Burdened by the weight of both Aria and Henry, he could not travel anywhere fast. He found the remains of someone's campsite and laid the pair down as gently as possible. I watched as Bae, held his hands over the ashes of a campfire.

"Emma," he said. I watched hope shine through his eyes, and that's when I swooped in.

"You were so close to finding her," I announced my presence, the Lost Boys leapt out of trees and circled Baelfire, "You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"I'll remember that fore next time." He replied, still defiant. Felix moved into pick up Aria, while Nibs heaved Henry onto his shoulders.

"There isn't going to be a next time." I told him, "But don't blame yourself. Your father could have protected you out here, sure, but then, who would have protected Henry from him? Talk about a rock and a hard place."

"I will get my son back," Neal vowed, getting into my face, "No matter what it takes. And I will help Aria get away from you again."

"Get away from me?" I asked him, "Aria didn't leave by choice, she was stolen from us by her father. And I won't let anyone do that again. And as for you and Henry getting away, there is no escaping Neverland. No one leaves this island without my permission."

"I've done it before."

"Did you?" I posed to him, "Look where you are now. It's like you never left."

"You saying you let me go?"

"I'm saying everyone's where I want them." I told him. Henry start groaning, signaling he was waking up. I turned back to Baelfire, and left him with these words, "Something to chew on. You know where to take him."

"No!" Neal yelled when the Lost Boys grabbed him, "Henry!"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be very long."

"I'm alive!" he continued to yell.

"Just until I reset the board. You see the game is about to change." I finished over Neal's pleading. I took Aria from Felix, before slipping in the jungle.

_~Once~_

_Mel's Perspective:_

I felt like I was on a boat, rocking from side to side. It turned the rum in my stomach sour like I was going to throw up. With a moan, I blinked open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that I was being closely cradled by two strong arms, the rocking motion I had been experiencing was from that fact we were on the move. I looked up and saw the golden-brown locks and green eyes of Peter Pan.

"Pan? What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"You passed out." He replied, wryly, "Too much rum."

"Well, I'm only half pirate."

He chuckled.

"Where are we going?" I asked, noticing I didn't hear the chants of the Lost Boys as loudly as before.

"Taking you to your hut, Ms. Jones."

"Sounds good," I said curling into Pan more, burying my face in the dip between his neck and shoulder. Unconsciously my finger curled around some kind of cloth.

I kept my eyes close for the rest of the trip. I felt him step up on the porch and the brush of cloth as we entered the shelter. Pan started to move me away from his chest, but my fingers held tight to the cloth they were holding.

"You can let go now, love." He said softly. With a sigh, I uncurled my fingers and he lowered me onto the bedroll. I buried myself into the pillow, and barely noticed the blankets being draped over me.

Unconsciousness was taking over, when I felt a hand push back some hair from my face.

_I love you, my beautiful song._

_ I love you more, Lost Boy. _

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective:_

I woke up from a strange dream and saw Pan hovering over me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep." Pan answered.

"I did?"

"Don't worry; it was just a little cat nap. The night is still young!"

"Wait, I remember something…my dad."

"Oh?" Pan asked intrigued.

"When I was asleep I could have sworn I heard my dad calling for me." I continued.

"Really?"

"How can you be sure?"

"It must have been a dream."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because…because my dad's dead." My voice chokes with emotion. Pan's face showed sympathy, did he lose his father too?

"I'm sorry, Henry, it makes sense for us to dream about things we've lost and the things we hope for." Pan tells me, "Like your father being alive or your mother coming to find you. But eventually you'll find new things to dream about. And when you do, they'll start to come true."

"How do you know?' I asked him. He looked over his shoulder at something over by the fires. He smiled fondly.

"Because that's what I did." He answered turning back towards me, "And now you're here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born, you can bring that magic back, Henry. And we can be your family."

Pan then get out of his crouch and helps me up. He turns towards the rest of the camp.

"I like to play a song," Pan announces to everyone, "A song for our newest Lost Boy, Henry."

Pan lifted his pipes to his mouth. This time when he blew into the pipes, a haunting melody plays. The Lost Boys start dancing again and I find myself joining in their dance. I jump into the circle and follow their movements.

"You can hear the music now," Pan yells over the music, "Can't you, Henry."

"Yeah!" I said excited as I circle the fire.

_~Once~_

_This chapter got away from me a bit, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! _


	7. I'll Think of a Mermaid Lagoon

**Chapter Seven: I'll Think of a Mermaid Lagoon**

**AN: **_This chapter is shorter than previous chapters, and will serve as the spark for the next chapter which will be much longer and contain scenes of Peter/Aria from the past. _

_~Once~_

_Mel's Perspective: _

_ I love you, my beautiful song._

_ I love you more, Lost Boy. _

Those words haunted my sleep, visions flashed through my mind so fast all I could catch where glimpses of a golden-brown hair, green eyes, the soft glow of sunlight hitting skin.

My hand padded across the bedroll beneath me looking for something, when it came up short I jerked awake.

"Ow," I exclaimed as pain exploded in my head. I immediately cover my eyes with my arm and lower myself back down.

"Mel?" Henry asked sleepily, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all yo, ho and a bottle of rum." I groused, punching the air.

"Do you want me to get you some food?"

My stomach lurched at the thought of putting anything else in my stomach.

"No." I moaned.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Go, live your life, forget about me, leave me here to die."

Henry didn't respond to the that. I heard him get up and move around, and I swear that kid was making a lot of noise on purpose. I buried my head under my pillow to muffle the sound. Eventually he left me along to wallow in the rumisery.

A few minutes later I heard the creaking of the porch outside. I groaned, I just wanted to be left alone to die.

"Get up, Little Fish." Felix drawled.

"No." I grumbled. I heard him sigh, and then the pillow was pulled out of my grasp. I hiss as the light of the sun hits my face, "No."

"Here drink this." He ordered. I craned my neck to look up at him through squinted eyes. He was holding a wooden cup.

"What is it?"

"Do you really care?"

"No," I replied, pushing myself up. I took the cup from his hand and sniffed the contents. A rank smell drifted into my nose, "What is this Neverland's version of a hangover cure?"

"Just drink it." Felix ordered. I gave the contents of the cup another baleful look. I then plugged my nose, and tossed the contents down my throat. I gagged something fierce as the liquid burned its way down my esophagus. Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes at the sensation.

"Are you done?" Felix asked unsympathetically. His only answer was my continuous gagging, "Serves you right, Little Fish. Are you so eager to be a drunk like your father?"

I glared at him.

"I'm over 200 years old, I can do whatever the hell I want." I growled. He narrowed his judgmental eyes at me, and an overwhelming sense of guilt came over me. I felt like I had disappointed someone I loved. The force of it caused me to look down at the wooden floor. But why did I feel like this? It shouldn't matter to me that some Lost Boy called me a drunk. But it did, it stung like a slap.

"I should have let you suffer, may be that would have taught you a lesson."

An embarrassed flush warmed my cheeks at the admonishment.

"Come on, let's get some food in you." Felix said after a period of silence. A hand appeared I front of my face, and I looked up in surprise. There was a strange emotion in Felix's eyes as he held out his hand to me. I couldn't quite place it.

I took his hand and he helped me up. Once I was righted, he quickly let go of my hand and walked out of the hut. I had to hurry to keep up with him, which hurt like hell, because the movement increased the intensity of the hangover pain.

I followed Felix to the cooking fire, where he proceeded to take two plates. He filled one himself but handed the other to the Lost Boy on cooking duty with instructions to load it up. And he did. That plate was piled with a sausage looking meat, bread, fruit, and porridge. When it was full, Felix took the plate and nodded for me to follow him again. This time it was to a seat on the log between him and Henry. I sat as directed and immediately the loaded plate was set on my lap.

"Eat." Felix commanded.

"And how do you expect me to eat all of this?"

Felix gave me a look and all other protests died on my lips. With a small pout, I took a tentative bite of the food provided. I had expected a churning sensation in my stomach followed by retching, but the bread rested quietly in my stomach. Taking that as a good sign and I dug into the rest of the food.

"Hey Mel, do you think you could teach me how to swordfight?' Henry asked before taking a bite of his own food.

"I though David was teaching you." I asked between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know all those cool moves that you do, like that jump move you did."

"Sure," I agreed. He smiled happily at me.

"Jump move? What were you up to, Little Fish?" Felix joined the conversation.

"Oh nothing, just proving the age-old adage that one girl is worth twenty boys." I said smugly.

"Ahh, that explains all the changes in the patrol schedules."

"What?"

"Pan changed the schedules around this morning, double patrols for about 19 boys, and Eric has latrine duties until Pan says otherwise."

"Why? For fighting with me?"

"They broke the rules."

"That's ridiculous. We were just having some fun."

Felix shrugged.

"So much for doing whatever you want, more like whatever Pan says." I grumbled into my food, imitating Pan's voice. Felix's only reply is a soft chuckle.

I honestly didn't see Pan's problem; all we did was have fun. The Lost Boys shouldn't be punished because of me.

"Hurry up and eat," Felix said, "I'll take you swimming when you're done, because no offense, Little Fish, but you smell like the backside of a Neverbeast."

"Thanks, Felix."

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective: _

_I love you more, Lost Boy_

Those were the word she whispered to me right before she passed out again. She's starting to remember. The magic of Neverland was slowly breaking down the spell on her. Very slowly. I needed to do something more, to expedite the process.

"Hurry up and eat," I overheard Felix say, "I'll take you swimming when you're done, because no offense, Little Fish, but you smell like the backside of a Neverbeast."

"A swimming trip," I said to myself playing with the leather string around my neck. Yes, that would so nicely.

_~Once~_

"Aria," I greeted as I stood behind the fair mermaid. She turned her head, and instead of the embarrassment I had expected to find her eyes over her behavior last night, I find ire.

"Oh, look everybody it's the Warden of Neverland, let's all bow down to him before he puts all of us on latrine duty," she said very loudly, causing all the Boys to stop and watch the exchange.

"Ah, so you heard about that?"

"Yes, in fact I did," she replied rising from her seat, "And I want you to take it back."

"What?"

"I want you to end the Boys' punishments," she replied, "All we did was have a good time, I don't see why the Boy's deserve double patrol or latrine duty."

"He cut you." I argued. Can't she see I did this all for her?

"And? It's part of the game." She returned, repeating the words I said to Henry the other day.

"Fine," I growled, "The boys will have their regular patrols, but I will not budge on Eric's punishment. He's getting off easy, I've killed men and women for marring your skin."

Aria narrowed her eyes at me, but eventually nodded her head. She may not remember all I have done to protect her, to avenge her, but she does remember what happened to Greg and Tamara for the marks around her mouth and wrists.

"Now come on, I have something to show you." I said inkling my head towards the path I wanted to take. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Pass," she said, "Felix said he was taking me for a swim."

"Well, then you're in luck, someplace for you to swim is exactly where I'm taking you."

She looked at Felix, as if begging him to give her a reason not to go. Felix only grinned. She scoffed. She dropped her plate in his lap, before stepping over the log to make her way over to me.

"After you, Warden." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, and started for the trail.

"What do you make of Neverland, Aria?" I asked her, after we had been walking for a few minutes. The silence between us was deafening, it was the complete opposite of our past trips, those were full of teasing and Aria's singing.

"Must you call me that?" she asked.

"What, Aria? Isn't it your name?"

"It's what my father call me, and as you all like to keep remind me, he's a drunk."

"Don't let your father define you, Aria, make your own path."

"Is that what you did, made your own path?" she asked. I didn't answer, because I didn't like the thoughts that came to mind. I had let my parents define me, and made many of their mistakes, "You know the story in our world is that you overheard your parents taking about who you would be when you grew up. So, you ran away to Kensington Gardens where a fairy named Tinkerbell found you and whisked you away to Neverland."

"And people believe that?"

"Yes," she replied, "And I think it's not too far off."

"Oh, really? And what could that fairytale sprite and I have in common?"

"You're both little boys who are afraid to grow up."

"I'm not afraid of anything," I growled.

"Then grow up, Lost Boy," she shot back, facing off with me."

"Says the mermaid, who made a wish to be sixteen forever," I shot back, looking down with a triumphant look.

"What?"

"A mermaid only lives to be one-hundred and fifty, and yet here you stand over 200 years old. Why do you think that is? And how have you managed to maintain your looks?"

"I don't know, I lost my memories," she replied, sounding accusatory.

"As I said before, that's something you're going to have to take up with your dear Papa."

Aria scowled and turned away. She stomped off down the trail, leaving me to catch up with her. We walked in silence for about a mile before she finally spoke again.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked, "This does not look like the path to the pool."

"That's because we're not going to the pool," I told her, "We're going to the lagoon."

"Mermaid Lagoon?" she asked sounding amused.

"Aye, but there hasn't been a mermaid there in years."

"Why?" she asked deigning to look at me again.

"I had them banished."

"For what, being more obsessed with themselves than you?"

"No, for their cruel treatment of the girl I love."

"So, what you banished mermaids from their own lagoon for trying to drown _Wendy Darling?" _

"Wendy?" I asked grabbing her arm to stop her, "Why the bloody hell would I do anything for that simpering fool?"

She looked up at me with a confused expression.

"According the stories you had quite a soft spot for her," she said with a sneer, "In fact you seem to have an attachment for the women of that family. First Wendy's mother Mary, Wendy herself, her daughter Jane, and then you go and marry the granddaughter Moira."

Is she jealous? I scan her face and note the narrowed eyes, the angry blue glow in her eyes, the wry twist of her mouth. Aye, all of her telltale signs. I smirked. I slid my hand down to hers and lifted it to my lips.

"Are you jealous, Ms. Jones?"

"As if." She said pulling her hand away. I chuckled.

"You have nothing to worry about, love, I only have feelings for one girl, and her name isn't Wendy, Mary, Jane, or Moira."

"Like I care," she said as she walked away. I laughed again and followed after her. Seems this plan was working out better than I hoped.

_~Once~_

_Mel's Perspective: _

"Here we are." Pan announced as he pushed a large leaf out of our way. With it out of the way, I could finally get a good look at our destination, Mermaid Lagoon.

"Wow," I exclaimed. It was beautiful. The beach slopped into the beckoning water of the clear blue lagoon. A rock face was to the left of the body of water enclosing it, with the help of the jungle coming along on the right. There was only a small gap between that led to the ocean.

The foliage around the water was gorgeous- full of brightly colored flowers, and tropical trees. And the shore was covered in shells, and I caught sight of small tidal pools to one side of the lagoon.

I was too busy looking at everything and not where my feet were headed so I felt the water lapping my feet before I saw it.

"Bloody Hell!" I exclaimed to myself when I saw blue glow that signaled my transformation circling my toes. I ran further into the water, but ended up hopping towards the end because my legs were melding together. Eventually I let myself fall into the water.

I crawl against the sandy floor of the shallows until I can slip into the deeper part of the water. With a flick of my tail, I dive down into the depths, before twisting around and charging for the surface. I break through the top, and take a deep breath.

"That's an awfully boring way to get in." I heard a mocking voice say. I turn my head towards the sound and see Pan standing on a nearby rock.

"And what do you suggest, Oh Great One."

He grins wickedly at me.

"So glad you asked." He says. He grabs the hem of his shirt and slowly pulls it off. Very, very, slowly. He's even tanned underneath his tunic. I wonder if he's tan in other pla—shut-up, shut-up.

"Like what you see, mermaid?" Pan cocky voice interrupted my thoughts. My eyes left his torso, and met his eyes. The heat of his gaze caused me cheeks to blaze, and I sank below the surface. His chuckles followed me down, until my head was fully submerged. I hope he sinks.

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the water. I saw a cloud of tiny bubbles not too far from where I was, and a figure was moving inside. Once the water calmed down, I saw that the figure was Pan. He straightened himself out and was swimming towards me. And he still wore that incessant smirk of his.

He swam up until our faces were only inches away from each other. Moving my palms in a circular motion, I tried to back away, but he just grabbed one of my hands to stop me. With his other hand, he pointed down. I followed his finger and saw something reflecting the sun's rays on the lagoon floor. I looked back at Pan, he let go of hand to make a "come on" motion. I nodded and we dove down to see what treasures we could find.

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective:_

After a few minutes of searching the ocean floor, Aria found what I hand intended her to. She turned it over in her hands, looking at the tiny golden conch shell dangling from a leather string. Pretending to me running out of air, I motioned for us to go up. She nodded and grabbed my arm to tug me to the surface.

We both took a deep breath as we reached the air. Once her breathing was regulated, she brought the necklace out of the water.

"What have you got there?" I asked her.

"I don't know." she answered as she continued to turn it over in her hand.

"Can I see it?" I asked her. She held it out for me to take, and I grabbed it and pretended to look it over.

"Ahh…it's a song shell."

"What's that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side once again indicating her curiosity.

"When a mermaid is born, her parents will pick out a shell for the child, and invite people from all over to come sing their wishes for the baby into the shell. Their songs will combine to from the baby's song, it's being, everything that they are. They greatest show of trust for a mer-person is to give their shell to someone. It means that they trust that person to take care of them forever." I explained, before placing the necklace back in her hand.

I can remember the day she gave me hers. Her father's displeasure of our relationship was turning into action, and I feared that he would attempt to separate us. So, when she told me she was going on one of his mission with him, I forbade her to go. She ignored me as usual, and told me I was being ridiculous that we would always find each other even if he did try something. When she saw that her little speech had not convinced me she gifted me with her song shell. A testament to her commitment to our relationship, that she loved and trusted me above all others. Today, was the first time I had ever taken it off.

"Put the shell next to your ear, you'll be able to hear the mermaid's song." I tell her. She did as I told her, and placed the shell against her ear. I could faintly hear the music, but I didn't really need to hear it. I had memorized the tune. It was an aria, a melody that encompassed not just who she was but myself, it was dark, beautiful, like a storm on the sea.

Millions of emotions flashed in her eyes ranging from confusion to euphoria. Tears start slipping down her cheek, and just for a moment I got a glimpse of my Aria. I see her more clearly as time passes, but just before she can fully surface she drops the shell like it had burned her. it sinks below the surface of the water, out of sight. Her hand immediately goes to her face.

"Why am I crying?" she asks. Just like that Melody is back and my Aria is gone.

"It's time to get back." I said ignoring her question. She frowned at me, "Come on let's go."

She shook her head, like she was dispelling her experience.

"I'm just gonna grab the necklace first." She told me before lowering herself under the water. When she resurfaces, the golden conch is resting around her neck. I smiled at the familiar sight of it resting between her breasts.

I pointed over to the rock path that I had dove from, it would be easier for her to get out. We swam together over to the path, and I climbed out of the lagoon first. I shook some water off, before offering her my hand. She looked like she was tempted to refuse me for a moment, but she took my hands. Together we got her out of the lagoon and onto the rock

"Thanks." She said as she flipped her tail to straighten it out. She flicked her hand over her tail, lifting the water on her tail into the air. She floated it over the middle lagoon before letting it fall back into the water. Now dry her tail began to recede back into a pair of legs. I gave her my hand to help her up.

"Let's go home," I told her as I pulled her down the rock path towards the path. I took us the long way home, just so I could spend more time with her, and it took me a few minutes before I noticed Aria hadn't pulled her hand free of mine yet.

_~Once~_

_Sorry it was a little short. See you soon! _


	8. Return to Neverland

**Chapter 8: Return to Neverland **

**AN: **_And the show must go on._

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 200 Years Ago…**_

_Peter's Perspective:_

_I watched as Aria danced wildly around the fire. The glow illuminated her red hair giving it an ethereal glow. And I never wanted anything more. _

_Her sixteenth birthday was coming up, and I had a promise to keep…a kiss, her first. But I wanted to do something more, something to show her I wasn't just keeping a promise. But what? _

_~Once~_

_**Neverland Present Day…**_

_Mel's Perspective: _

_I woke up with my upper body resting on his bare torso. His hand was absentmindedly stroking my hair. I sighed in contentment and buried my face in his neck. _

"_Morning love," he whispered. _

"_Morning." I said in return, "Can we stay in bed all day?"_

"_Unfortunately love, we have things to do."_

"_I'll make it worth your wild." I countered propping myself up._

"_Really?"_

"_Oh, certainly." I said moving to straddle his waist, "And if you think about it, this is Neverland, where we can do whatever we want. You don't really want to do those things now, do you Peter?_

_Peter smirked beneath me and his hands roamed up my thighs until they reached my waist._

"_I suppose not," he said moving to sit up. He flips us over and lowers himself to kiss my lips._

I woke up in a sweat. I could still feel Peter's phantom hands roaming over my body. By the way they moved across my skin it felt like they knew every inch of it. My hand flew to my lips; the pressure was still there like I had just been kissed.

"Oh my God!" I panicked quietly, I just had a sex dream about Pan! I bet that jerk did something to me, slipped a potion in my dinner or something. Or maybe it's just the accent? I shiver in disgust before throwing my blanket off. There was no way that I was going to be able to go back to sleep after that.

Henry was still asleep next to me, so I rose quietly. I tip-toed around the hut and washed my face before going around to collect my shoes. As I was walking, I caught sight of myself in the small looking glass. I stopped mid-stride and spun to face the mirror. I looked…different. I mean I looked like me, but not like me at the same time. It was…odd. First off, my hair was in an idiotic bun on the top of my head. I went for it and let my hair tumbled down. It was shorter than I remember it being, when did I cut my hair? Weird. That's when I noticed my clothes, the black jeans and blue tunic had to go. I needed some new threads.

I tossed my hair behind my shoulder and slipped out of the hut. I start looking around for Pan, to ask him for some new clothes.

_Morning, love. _

Okay, maybe not Pan. Felix. I scanned the camp, and found the Lost Boy in question sitting by the cooking fire, sharpening his knives. Does he do anything else around here?

"Morning, Little Fish," he greets me without looking up. I rolled my eyes at the nickname he has bestowed on me, all my previous irritation at the name gone. Now, to be honest, I kind of liked it.

"I need your help." I told him.

He looked up intrigued.

"But what can I a lowly Lost Boy off the Queen of Neverland?" Felix asked mockingly.

"You could lose the attitude." I suggested.

"My humblest apologies." He said, bowing at the waist from his seat. I took a deep breath, and counted to ten before speaking again.

"Look, I need to some new clothes. I've been sitting in these for…who knows how long. And as you said yesterday I smell like the backside of a Neverbeast."

Felix chuckled, and set aside his work.

"I think I can help with that," he said standing up. He inclined with his head that I should follow him. Surprised by his helpfulness it took me a second before I followed him. He led me towards a large tree and then knocked on it three times. And just when I thought, he had completely lost his mind, the ground began to shake. I grab onto his arm to steady myself, as a doorway appeared in the tree.

"Do all the trees here do that?" I asked letting go of Felix's arm. He smiled down to me.

"Come on," he said. He ducked under the doorway. I shrugged and went after him. We went down a flight of stairs and came to another door. Felix pushed it open revealing a large open-concept room. It was combination of bedroom, living room, and kitchen/dining area. It was cozy, with warm colors and a skylight built into the roots of the tree on one side of the room that lit the whole room.

I moved deeper into the room in awe until I noticed layers of dust on the all the furniture. I became afraid to move, I felt like if I did I'd never stop sneezing. There was a banging noise and I braced for the explosion, but nothing happened. So, I looked towards the sound and saw the Felix had opened a trunk across the room. I went over to see what was inside.

"Take your pick," he told me. I started moving things about and noticed that all the clothes were girl's clothes.

"What, is this place Pan's little love nest, where he keeps all his women?" I asked pulling out a white peasant blouse.

"Pan only kept one woman, and this was their house." Felix answered.

"So what happened to the lovely Mrs. Pan? Did she finally wake up to the fact her lover was a psychopath?" I asked looking a dark blue flowy skit that reminded me of my tail. Felix's expression grew angry.

"She was stolen from us." He answered.

"That doesn't sound like something Pan would take lightly."

"He hasn't." Felix replied making sure that he looked me hard in the eye. I looked away from the intensity in his eye and focused on the clothes in the trunk.

"Is he going to mind that I'm raiding her closet?" I asked.

"I think you're the only one he's won't have a problem with wearing these."

I hummed in acknowledgement and pulled out a pair of brown leggings. I dropped the skirt I had been holding and go back for the white peasant blouse I had earlier. Looking at the two items I realized they needed something else. I dug around until I found a brown leather piece. It was like a corset, but it looked like it would lay under the breast and not over them. It would add a piratey touch. Pulling out a belt to finish the ensemble, I close the trunk.

"I'll be just outside." Felix informed me. I nodded and he crossed the room and closed the door. I peeled myself out of my sweat crusted clothes. I wished that I had something to wash up with but I could just do that later if Pan or Felix took me swimming. I slipped into the peasant blouse, it left my shoulders bare. I pulled on the leggings before putting on the brown like under-corset thing. The belt hung lopsided on my waist. After a quick look in the mirror, I found I liked the look.

Looking around I found a comb, it was pretty and looked like it been hand carved from a shell. Whoever Mrs. Pan was she had good taste… in clothing. Her taste in men was questionable at best.

I end up having to drag the comb through my hair several times in order to get all the knots out. I then braided it in a loose side braid, tying it with a brown ribbon

After putting everything back, I put on my boots and gathered my cloths. I crossed the room and met Felix outside of the house. He was leaning against the wall, one leg drawn up and his eyes closed.

"Thanks," I spoke up. He opened one eye and gave me a once over before nodding.

"Wouldn't want anyone to say we were bad hosts." He drawled kicking off the wall.

"Yeah, because the kidnapping wouldn't be someone's first clue." I said sarcastically. Felix grinned.

"Not everyone is as smart as you, Little Fish."

"True."

"Come on, we should get out of here. "

I nodded and followed Felix back up to the surface. He knocked on the tree again and the open sealed up. Felix then whistled and one of the younger Lost Boys came up to us. Felix took my clothes from me and told the little guy to wash it with the other clothes. The little boy nodded enthusiastically before scampering off.

"Who was that?" I asked, realizing Felix, Jax, and Eric were the only Lost Boys whose names I knew.

"That was Tootles," Felix answered, "Whatever you do not play marbles with him."

I gave him a look but nodded in understanding. I was turning to Felix to ask another question when I noticed the Lost Boys dishing out some oatmeal. Suddenly starving I rush over there to get in line as Felix's laugh follows me. The Lost Boys on duty smiled happily at me when I got to them. They gave me a serving of oatmeal. One shared a conspiratorial glance with his fellow Lost Boy before topping my oatmeal with piece of fruit

Instead of going to sit where Henry and I usually take our meals, I plopped down next to Felix who had gone back to sharpening his knives. He shook his head with a smile when he saw me, but didn't say anything.

I took a tentative bite of the fruit on top of my oatmeal. There was a burst of flavor in my mouth, it was different, something like a mango, but with more intense flavor.

"What kind of fruit is this?" I asked Felix holding a piece up. With something that could be considered fondness, Felix smiled at me.

"It's called starfruit," He answered, "It only grows on the island."

"Mmm…" I said looking at the fruit again before popping it in my mouth. I think this was going to be my new favorite food. I would have to take some seeds back to Storybrooke with me.

"Morning, love." Pan's voice greeted. I froze when I heard him. My dream from this morning flashed through my mind. I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks

"Morning." I squeaked out, not looking at him.

"They look good on you." He said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"What?" I asked looking up a t him.

"The clothes, you wear them well."

I could feel my blush growing hotter.

"Yes, well, Mrs. Pan had good taste, at least in clothes." I commented trying to cover up my bodily reactions. Stupid hormonal sex dreams.

"So Felix told you about her?" He said.

"A little." I answered, before taking another bite of the porridge mixed with some fruit, "Felix mentioned she was stolen from you. That doesn't seem to be a thing you would take lightly."

My tone had grown accusatory like it was me he had wronged. The confusion that I have felt since coming to this island just keeps growing. I feel like I've been on the island before despite father's stories of our time here. And there's Pan's cryptic comments, Felix's searching looks, the expectant looks on the Lost Boys' faces. Now, I'm angry at Pan for letting Mrs. Pan go? What was my life like during my time here?

"I didn't." Pan snarled, causing me to jump, "I've searched for her for almost 3 decades, and finally I will have her back soon."

"And the person who took her?" I asked honestly curious.

"He shall know my pain; what it feels like to have the thing you love most taken from him."

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 200 Years Ago…**_

_Peter's Perspective:_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Felix asked with concern. _

"_Yes," I replied assuredly. I had found the perfect gift for Aria and I couldn't wait to show her._

"_But it's a lot of magic, and we still haven't found-."_

"_Felix!" I cut him off, "She's worth it."_

_Felix just nodded. _

_~Once~_

_**Neverland Present Day…**_

_Henry's Perspective:_

When I woke up Mel's bed roll was empty. I lifted up my head and looked around the room and saw that her shoes were gone too. She must have already left to get food. I stretched and let out a huge yawn before pushing myself up.

I found my shoes and put them on before heading out of the hut. I began searching for my sister and it took me a second to notice her because she was wearing new clothes. She looked…different. Like a cross between a pirate and a Lost One. Also, she was sitting and talking to Felix, I thought she was mad at him.

Confused I walked over to my sister. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey, look who's finally awake." She teased.

"You're one to talk." I fired back, my sister hated mornings. Mom had to start waking her up 30 minutes before Mel actually needed to be up.

"Fair point." She conceded, "Now go get your breakfast."

I rolled my eyes as I went over to the Lost Boys serving the food. They set me up with a bowl of porridge with pineapple. I thanked them before going back over to my sister and Felix.

"How'd you sleep?" Mel asked after I took a few bites.

"Good. How come you were up so early?"

My sister started blushing and looked down at the ground.

"I uh… just had a weird dream and couldn't go back to sleep." She answered, without looking up. I looked to Felix who just shrugged, "So I was thinking Henry that we could start on your sword fighting practice today."

"Really?"

"It's not like we have anything else to do?"

"Yeah, can we start after breakfast?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait Henry." Pan interrupted. Mel and I both look at him questioningly.

"And why is that?" Mel asked him.

"Right now is the only time I can escort you to the waterfall for your swim."

"Oh." Mel said. She looked back at me, with a regretful look, "Sorry, Henry. But we'll do it when I get back. I swear."

I nodded still happy that she was going to teach me. Mel smiled and rose from the log she was sitting on. She kissed the top of my head and walked over to Pan. Pan took her hand when she reached him and Mel didn't even stiffen or try to pull away. What was going on there? I narrowed my eyes at their joined hands as they walked off into the jungle.

_~Once~_

An hour had gone by and Mel still wasn't back. It made me nervous that she was with Pan for so long, he could be spelling her to like him or hurting her. He still hadn't explained why he took Mel when he had Greg and Tamara kidnap me. I thought about going to look for her, but after as sidelong glance at Felix I knew he's catch me before I even got halfway across the camp.

I sighed and headed back to the hut and sat on the porch. I wish I had a book or something to occupy my time. There wasn't really much to do here. I looked across the came and saw some Lost Boys climbing ropes. They were racing each other to the top. I recognized one of them as the boy, Eric, who got latrine duty for cutting Mel's cheek. I watched as he raced another Lost Boy up the rope, just to fall right before the top.

"Ow!" I exclaim as I feel something sharp poke my back. I whirl around to see a Lost Boy pointing a spear at me. He sneered at me as I got up.

"So you're the kid Pan has been looking for all this time?" the Boy asked stabbing his spear at the air with each work. I started to back away from him, after the last jab got too close to me.

"Stop it!" I cried.

"If you can't handle this, how are you going to handle what Pan has in store for you?"

I keep backing up and nearly trip over something. I look down to see it's a stick. I look back up at the boy and he mockingly indicates for me to pick it up. Keeping my eyes on him I grab the stick and ready myself like Grandpa taught me. The moment I righted myself the boy swings his own weapon at me. I manage to block his blows, but just barely, and he know it.

"Not bad," Pan's voice rings over the camp. Both the Lost Boy and I stop and turn towards his voice. Pan is standing at the edge of the jungle, with his arm flung out, to stop my sister from coming over. She was scowling at him with her fists clenched, and I wouldn't put it past her to slug him. Pan whispered something in her ear, she stiffens at first, but stands down. Pan looked smug about getting her to listen to him and turns his attention back to us.

"Wouldn't it be more fun with real swords, though?" He asked us both. Grabbing my sister's hand, he walks towards us.

"I've never used a real sword."

"And you won't today, either." Mel stated, before turning to Pan, "He's not using a real sword."

"Oh, come on Aria," He cajoles grabbing her hand, "the boy has to learn some time, you can't coddle him forever."

I can tell from Mel's expression that she isn't happy. She tries to pull her hand from Pan's but he holds fast. So instead she opts to glare at him, while he decided to ignore her actions.

"This is Neverland, and you have the heart of the Truest Believer. You can use whatever you want. You just need to believe, Henry." Pan told me. He then lifted my sword arm, "Close your eyes and believe you're holding a real sword."

I did what he told me and imagined the sword that Grandpa used in Storybrooke. I felt a cackle in the air, and the sound of everyone gasping around me. I open my eyes and see the very sword I had imagined. It was a real sword, Pan was right. I looked towards Mel, who looked at the sword in awe.

"What are you waiting for?" Pan asked, "Go on."

I took a step forward and swung at the Lost Boy. He jumped back. Pan and the Boys begin urging me on, and I sliced the boy's wooden sword in half, and then a gain. I took one last swing and accidently cut his cheek.

I smiled at my victory. I can't believe I had won. But then he turned his head and I got a good look at what I had done to him. The high I was on crashed. I did that. I drop the sword in disgust.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." I apologized to him.

"Henry, don't you know the best part of being a Lost Boy?" Peter asked, holding the sword back out to me, "We never apologize. Come on, boys."

I grabbed the sword the sword high, feeling proud as the Lost Boys cheered. It did feel good to win a fight on my own and to be accepted by other kids. I glanced at Mel, who Pan had left when he grabbed my sword. She was wearing a mixed expression on her face when she looked at me. One that was both proud and disappointed. Eventually, she walked away leaving me to the cheering horde of Lost Boys.

_~Once~_

_Mel's Perspective:_

Later in the evening, Pan sought me out. I saw him coming towards me with that swagger and cocky smile of his. His green eyes were alight with mischief and I found myself having this burning desire to kiss the smirk right off of him and to run my fingers through those. And…and…what am I saying. This is Pan we're talking about. He kidnapped us, he's killed people, he's got a killer accent, and he's in lov…he's love with someone else. Stop! Stop, thinking like that Mel. Take control of the situation.

Ever since setting foot on Neverland, I don't quite feel like myself. If I'm being honest I haven't been myself in 30 years. Papa fled Neverland 30 years ago to escape Pan, in the escape attempt I was injured and lost my memory. My entire life was a giant blank. Papa tried to fill in those blanks, but something never sat right with me about his story. I knew something was missing, but I just assumed it was my life. Then I spent 28 years wrapped up in Regina's curse, losing my memory again. And strangely it was an obsession with Peter Pan that helped me through it. Then Tamara and Greg took Henry and I to Neverland, and everything was oddly familiar: Felix's voice, the scar running down his face, flying, the pool, the song shell, Mrs. Pan's clothes, the underground house, everything about Pan. I feel like the answers to everything are on the tip of my tongue, but I can't get the words out.

As Pan gets closer I shake my head clear of those thoughts. I school my features into a scowl, so he'll know I am displeased with him.

"And here, I thought we were actually getting along," Pan comments as he takes a seat next to me by the fire.

"He wasn't ready." I hiss, cutting to the chase. "He wasn't ready for a real sword."

"He did fine, Aria."

"It's Mel." I growled. I didn't like the way the sound of him saying my name messed with my stomach, "And no, he got lucky, now he's going to think every fight is going to be like that."

Peter rolled his eyes at my concerns.

"He'll learn soon enough that it won't be easy when you stop treating him like an infant.

"He's my little brother, that's how I'm supposed to treat him."

"You never worried this much when Tootles was learning to fight," he said under his breath.

"That's 'cause Tootles was trained by me," I said automatically. Once it came out of my mouth, I frowned. Where did that come? I just formally met Tootles today. I couldn't possibly have trained him. Pan smiled hopefully when he heard my comment. Peter rises from the log and holds his hand out to me.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Pan said. I turned to look for Henry and found him sitting about some of the Lost Boys."Nothing is going to happen to him."

"You said that last time, and he got into a fight."

"I'll have Nibs keep an eye on him."

"Who's Nibs?"

Peter pointed across camp to a tall Lost Boy, with floppy blonde hair. I've seen him around, but never met him. Like Nibs knew I was watching him, he turned towards me and made eye contact. I cocked my head to the side, struggling with what I was feeling. Somehow I knew I could trust him to take care of Henry. I turned back to Pan and nodded before taking his offered hand.

"This better be good Pan." I told him. He just grinned and pulled me after him.

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective: _

I could tell that my Aria was just below the surface and it wouldn't take much to help her emerge. I just had to up my game, and finish what the song shell started.

"Where are we going, Pan?" she asked after a few minutes of walking.

"You'll see."

I heard her huff in frustration, her curiosity was probably killing her. I grinned and tugged her closer. We travel for another half-hour before we finally reached our destination, a star shaped clearing.

"Here we are." I announced. She looked around the clearing, unimpressed, "This used to be one of your favorite places on the island."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. I chuckled at her tone.

"Sing." I told her.

"What?"

"Sing."

"Sing what?"

"Anything, just sing."

Aria rolled her eyes at me, before putting on her thinking face. The one where the tip of her tongue sticks out. After a moment, she opens her mouth and starts to sing.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know that it's true that visions are seldom all they seem…but if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at one, the way you did once upon a drea…"_

As she sang the whole clearing bloomed to live. Cream colored flowers appeared on the trees. First they were buds but soon they were fully grown flowers. A gold dust was released from the flowers, and swirled around the glade.

Once Aria noticed what was going on, she stopped sing but the melody still rang through the clearing.

"It's amazing." She exclaimed in awe.

"I made this place for you, it was a gift for your sixteenth birthday."

"Why would you get me something for my sixteenth birthday?" She asked spinning around to face me.

"Isn't it obvious love?"

"No."

"It will be." I assured her. I dropped her hand and bent at the waist. I rose from my bow and offered my hand, "May I have this dance, milady?"

She tilted her head to the side considering the request. A small smile emerges on her face and she curtsies.

"You may." She replied taking my hand. She placed her other hand on my shoulder and I position my other hand on the small of her back. I pulled her in close, wanting to feel her body against mine. She shivers at the close contact and I can't help but smirk at her reaction.

"Relax, love." I whisper in her ear. I stepped forward, starting one of our favorite waltzes. She took to it easily and with a practiced step, though I'm sure Melody Roberts never had a lesson in her life. More evidence that Aria's emergence was close.

We continued to dance amidst the glowing dust that hummed her strange tune. It wasn't too long before I felt our feet leave the ground. Aria didn't notice, her attention was solely on me.

"Look down, love," I instruct her. She gave me a quizzical look before glancing down. She squealed and gripped me tighter.

"We're flying," she said with a laugh. I smiled at her, happy that I could make her laugh. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her hair before leaning in closer.

"Happy thoughts." I teased. She rolled her eyes at the reference to the books written about me. And I desperately wanted to kiss her. She was a vision. The moon's light caught her eyes just the right way to make them glow. Her long red hair was in a loose braid, with strands flying each way. Now I didn't just want to kiss, I wanted to run my hands all over her. To watch her eyes, turn dark with lust, and get my fingers tangled in her hair. My eyes kept flickering between her eyes and lips, silently begging for permission. Surprisingly, she nodded.

Joy coursed all through my body, as I dove for her lips hungrily. I was going to touch her, the first time in 30 years. She returns the kiss tentatively, unsure of what she's doing. But at the moment, I am willing to take whatever she's willing to give me. I move one of my hands to cup her cheek, and bring her closer. I tug on her bottom lip with my teeth, before sucking on it to sooth it. She makes a breathless noise before moving her one hand from my shoulder to my hair, tangling her fingers in my locks. I clutch her hip in return resulting in a moan from her. That sound did in my resolve to take this slow. I slip one of my hands under her shirt, when all of the sudden she pulls away.

She's gasping for air, just as I am. I look into her eyes seeing if I did something wrong. A million things seemed to be passing through her mind. She clutched her head in pain.

"Aria?"

Then the pain just stops and she looks up at me in wonderment. She raises her hands to cup my face, her right thumb running over my jaw. She's looking at me like she thought she's never see me again. Could it be…

"Hello, Lost Boy." She whispered,

"You're back." I breath. She nods and I smash our lips together again. She kisses me back with fervor, nothing like the hesitant kisses she had given me seconds ago.

"I missed you." I whispered against her lips.

"I know." She replied. I chuckled before leaning down to run my nose against hers.

"Nobody will ever take you from me again." I declared, anger tinting my tone.

"Good," she said, "Because I never want to be without you again."

"So it's a deal then?"

"It's a deal." She promises before kissing me again. The kiss quickly grew deeper and more passionate.

"Let's go to our place." I murmur against her ear. She nodded and we disappear in a cloud of smoke.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective:_

Mel had left with Pan again, but she didn't say where. Nibs, the Lost Boy who was watching me would only tell me that they would be back soon. Mel used to never leave without telling me and now she does it a lot. I sighed, completely bored out of my mind waiting for her to come back.

To pass the time I started drawling in the dirt with my new sword. I finished off a picture of my house when I felt something bump me. I turn around to see the boy who fought me earlier.

"I don't want to fight, okay."

"I didn't come to fight," he says, "I came to deliver a message."

He then pushes me into the jungle behind me, away from the other Lost Boys.

"Your family is here." The boy said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're on the island trying to find you."

"You-you're making this up, 'cause of you cheek. You're trying to get back at me."

"I'm not making it up," he assures me. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a round mirror thing, "Look."

I take the mirror from him. Inside the mirror are Emma and Grandma. A few seconds later Mom pops into the mirrors too.

"Henry, are you okay?" Mom asks.

"Henry, can you hear me?" Emma jumps in.

"Mom?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm here too, Henry." Grandma adds.

No, this is a trick."

"No! No! This is not a trick. This is real." Emma reassures, "Kid, it's Operation: Neverland. It's us."

"You're here?"

"Yes, and we're coming to get you and Mel." Emma promises. I hear a noise behind me and see Nibs looking around for me.

"There's someone coming. It's Nibs, I got to go."

They try to stop me, but he's getting close and I have to get rid of this mirror. I throw it behind some bushes, so no one can find it. That proves it, Pan was lying to me about everything. I had to tell Mel. Where was she?

_~Once~_

_**Neverland 200 Years Ago…**_

_Peter's Perspective: _

"_Come on I have something to show you," I told Aria. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along into the jungle. I had been trying to figure out a gift her birthday for weeks now and yesterday I had come up with the perfect gift. A place for her to sing. _

_She hates being teleported so we had to walk all the way there. About after hour we arrive at the clearing I made for her. I stopped her once we reached the outskirts and covered eyes with my hands._

"_Peter, what are you doing?" She laughed._

"_It's a surprise."_

_I walked her into the center of the clearing._

"_Okay, now sing."_

"_I thought this was a present for me, not for you," she teases._

"_Just do it."_

_She shook her head her head at me, but I could feel her cheeks upturn in a smile._

"_What do you want to hear?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Alright." She answered. I could feel her face form her thinking expression. A moment later she started to sing, "Too ra loo ra loo ral, too ra loo ra li, too ra loo ra loo ral, hush, now don't you cry…" _

_I watched as the glade came to life as the she sang. The flowers opened and released a golden dust that twirled and spun around the clearing, dancing and humming as it went. _

"_Happy Birthday, love." I whisper in her ear before lifting my hands from her eyes. She gasped in surprise. Her face lit up brighter than the glowing dust. She laughed and ran over to some of the dust and giggled as it swirled around her._

"_It's beautiful, Peter. I love it." She said coming over to me. She goes to kiss my cheek, but I turn to capture her lips. I've been waiting an awfully long time for this moment, to finally be able to kiss her and hold her. She's surprised at first, but I soon feel her grin under my lips. She starts returning my kiss, her inexperience is evident, and I'm glad I'm her first kiss and I will be her last too. It's almost like she was made for me and I for her, and what fate has brought together, no one will be able to tear apart._

_~Once~_

_Hope to have the next chapter out soon! _


	9. That's Where I'll Always Love You

**Chapter Nine: That's Where I'll Always Love You **

**AN: **_Hope you all liked the first half of Return to Neverland, we are rolling down to the end. Since Mel is now Aria, I will introduce her parts as such. Enjoy! _

_Peter's Perspective:_

She had fallen asleep hours ago, but rest eluded me, like it had for the past 40 years. But this time it was different, instead of being kept up by rage, revenge, and despair, I was kept up by the feeling of Aria in my arms. This was a feeling that, in my darker moments, I never thought I would feel again. And if not having her with me wasn't hard enough, having her here and not remembering was even worse. Now she was here, she remembered Neverland, she remembered us. She was safe in my arms where she belonged.

I moved a strand of hair out of her face, knowing how much she hated waking up to hair blocking her sight. When I lifted the strands of hair, I caught sight of my handy work on her neck. It was covered with bite marks and I knew if I looked down I would also see the ones on her chest and inner `thighs. I smirked, feeling smug at the signs of my ownership all over her body. Though not to be outdone, Aria left her fair share on me as well. And I could feel the sting of scratches on my back. We definitely made up for lost time.

"I love you, my little mermaid." I whispered before kissing her forehead. I slipped my leg in between hers, and pulled them closer, as I guided her upper body to press against mine. I rest my head atop of hers, and close my eyes. She was here I reminded myself, and she's not going anywhere. With that thought I found that restful place in my dreams.

_~Once~ _

_~Once~_

_Hook's Perspective:_

He came to me again, after I kissed Emma, right before evening fell.

_You should've taken my deal. _

_ I'm going to win my daughter back the right way. Not by making deals with you._

He smiled smugly at that, and I could see that I had just signed my death warrant in his eyes. His deal included enslaving myself to him, instead of the torturous death he had originally planned. This punishment was to humiliate me for eternity all while showing me who really had my daughter's heart. What better way to kill a man than by breaking him?

But I wanted to win my daughter back the right way, I wanted to do a lot of things the right way.

_So, tell me…what would a man of honor like yourself do with a big fat secret? _

_ He's alive. And that's not even the best part. He's in Neverland._

_ I'm sure Emma would love to know that Henry's father is still alive. But I'd hate for that to get in the way of budding romance. So, I'll leave it up to you to tell her or not. Let's see what kind of man you really are._

More like show me that you're the man I think you are. A coward. A drunkard. One who always looks out for his best interest. No, I will show him that I am better. I will show Aria that I am a better man than I once was.

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective: _

I felt the sun shine down on my face, and I scrunched my face up in annoyance. I go to hide my face in Peter's chest only to discover that it isn't there. I frown and blink open my eyes. Peter's side of the bed was rumpled like someone had slept there, but no Peter. I propped myself up. Had this all been a dream? Please, please, don't let all of this be a dream. I just want my life back!

Though Melody Roberts lived her life in a haze for the past 28 years, I was awake for all of it. Locked behind a spell, but able to see everything, to feel the pain of being away from Neverland, the Boys, and especially Peter. Since I was trapped in the mind prison by my father, I didn't have a lot to do, so I would dream. Dream about swimming beneath the rolling waves, of running through the jungles of Neverland with Tootles, writhing underneath Peter in our bed. Sometimes they felt so real, like what happened last night, I thought I was really back home. But then I would wake up to an empty bed in a cold little Maine town.

Some of my dreams seemed to slip into Melody's consciousness. My love for my home, my family, and Peter made her obsessed with all things Peter Pan. She had all the books she could find on him, all the movies, and a few trinkets. Her room was even in the same earthy tones as Peter and I's house. But even after Regina's curse was broken, nothing I did was enough to break through.

Then she was kidnapped with Henry, and brought to the vey place I wanted to be-Neverland. I remember snickering at Tamara and Greg for falling for Peter's lie. And while Mel was freaking out about Tamara and Greg dying, I felt nothing. They had served their purpose. Then she took Henry and ran away, ran away from Felix. I fought her, I fought her like hell, but she was still in control of our body.

Everything changed when I saw Peter. She felt me. She felt me urging her to remember, she recognized him. I almost broke loose. But the mental door my father locked me behind was committed to its purpose. But this time I wasn't backing down. So, I kept hitting the wall, chipping at, whatever I needed to do. When Peter tried that stupid stunt with the poisoned arrow, I was able to crack the wall, and move my limbs again for just a second. It was something though. The song shell created the next set of cracks, then house, the clothes, and finally that kiss. True love's kiss.

But he's not here. It was a dream. I'm still trapped in this mind prison. Forced to watch Melody Roberts live on my island, sit with my Lost Boys, hold Peter's hand. I started weeping, my heart breaking for the thousandth time. I don't know how long I cried before I heard a door open. My head snaps towards the sound, and see Peter coming into the underground home with plates in his hand.

"Love?" He asked.

"Peter." I whispered, sitting up. He set the food down and crossed the room towards me. He grabs my chin and raises my face to look at him.

"What is it, love?" he asked again. Cautiously I reach up and cupped his face. My thumbs felt along his cheek bones, as my fingers played with his hair. My hand then ran down to his neck, where there was a big bite mark on one of Peter's sensitive spots. From his neck, I moved down to the part of his chest his V-neck tunic exposed. I let a finger slip beneath the cloth and feel his skin. So far everything felt the same, just like my dreams. Dream Peter was an exact replica of the Peter I was with the day I was kidnapped by Papa.

I sigh and withdraw my hand, not interested in continuing my inspection. I looked down, and that's when I saw it. A mark on the arm of the hand that held my chin. It was a scar, that was shaped like an "x." I reached out and touched it. I had never seen this scar before. Hope rose within again as I looked into Peter's eyes.

"You're real." I breathed.

"Very real." He said, crouching down so we were level. He leaned his forehead against mine, "And I will never let you go again."

I nodded, before tilting my head up for a kiss. Peter didn't disappoint, and took control of the kiss easily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and scooting back to make room for him. Getting the idea, Peter climbs on the bed with me. He lowers me down on to the bed. He then hovers over me and begins kissing every inch of skin he can get to. I my hands slip down from his neck, his waist. I make quick work of his pants. I need to feel him, all of him. I need to know this is real for sure.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective: _

I woke up this morning and turned towards Mel's bed. It looked like she hadn't slept in it all night. I thought at first that maybe she was up already. She was really big on making our beds in the morning even if we were on Neverland. But she wasn't down with the Lost Boys. When I asked Felix where she was, he made a grossed-out face before relaying that she would back eventually.

She was gone all morning, and come to think of it so was Pan. Had he taken her on another swim? With this in mind, I grabbed my breakfast and sat next to the entrance of the path that I saw her take yesterday. A few minutes later I heard footsteps down the path, I stood up expecting to see Mel and Pan. Instead it's was a Lost Boy jogging down the path, he flew past me and went straight for Felix. He talked animatedly to the head Lost Boy, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. A moment later, Felix nods and rises from the ground. He whistled and two other boys shoot up. I watched as the four of them headed off to a set of trees, before disappearing. I wonder where they were going.

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective: _

Aria and I were soaking in the tub I had made years ago. It was infused with magic that allowed Aria to be in water without having her tail. She was settled in between my legs, with her back against my chest. Her head was lying on my shoulder, and I was resting my chin on top of it.

We had been in here for at least an hour, taking a break from our activities to catch our breaths. Once and a while Aria would hum a little tune, some I recognized, and there were others that were new to me. However, other than a few kisses here and there, we were relatively silent.

There was a knock on the door and Aria immediately tensed. I kissed the side of her head, as I rubbed up and down her arms. She still wasn't quite convinced this was real, though to be frank either was I, and certain noises or phrases seemed to set her off.

"What is it?" I asked tersely.

"It's Felix." A voice replied, "It's time."

"Give me a moment." I told my second, before looking at Aria, "I have to go."

Her bottom lip trembled slightly, I leaned in and kissed her, trying to sooth her.

"I'll be back, I promise." I whispered, as I pulled away. She nodded, "Good girl, why don't you stay in here and soak. I should be back before you turn into a prune."

She snorted, her blue eyes looking at me full of trust. I stole another kiss before carefully getting out of the tub. I snapped my fingers and a curtain appeared around the curtain. I didn't want anyone seeing her like this when I opened the door, I don't care even if it is just Felix. This sight is only for me.

I grabbed my clothes and dressed quickly. I then went to the door and opened it. Felix was there with 3 other Lost Boys. They were trying to peer around me to see Aria. But I stepped into the stairway and blocked their view.

"Come on boys, let's play." I told them before shutting the door behind me.

~_Once~_

Everything was working according to plan. Emma knew Neal was alive, and it was only a matter of time before the hero's other secrets tore them apart. Felix and I stood on the ridge with some of the other Lost Boys watching the heroes scramble to find Neal.

"Look at them go," I said to Felix, lowering my spyglass, "so determined to find their missing friend."

"Speaking of that friend. What should we do with _Neal_?" Felix asked with a sneer,

"It's time to move him. Take him to the Echo Caves." I ordered. Felix turns to the other Boys, and gives them their assignments. As they move Neal, I continue to watch the heroes. They will not succeed in their mission. I won't let them. I had finally found the Heart of the Truest Believer, and more importantly Aria was back home where she belonged. I planned on keeping both, and destroying the heroes in the process. And the Captain…well his fate will be the worst of all.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective:_

I woke up with a start when I felt someone in the hut with me. I scramble up and search for the intruder.

"Mel?"

Mel pushed off the door frame and came inside. She had changed her clothes again. She had on brown leggings and an oversized green shirt that looked like Pan's. She was barefoot and she had feathers braided into her hair.

"Where have you been?" I asked accusingly.

"I remember." She said.

"What?"

"I remember everything."

"You remember everything about what?" I asked fully sitting up.

"My life before Papa sailed us away from Neverland." She answered as she plopped down in front of me, and started playing with one of her feathers.

"And?" I asked excitedly. She had once told me she didn't remember much before coming to live with Regina in the Enchanted Forest, that in the escape attempt to flee Neverland she had hit her head and lost her memories. There had always been so much I wanted to ask her about this place, but she could never tell me anything.

"Papa lied." She answered, her face growing dark. The wind started to pick up, so much that the hut began creaking. "I didn't lose my memory because I hit my head. I lost them because he stole them from me. He took away everything from me- my home, my best friend, my Lost Boys, _my Peter_\- all because he was selfish."

"Wh-what are you talking about?

"Pan! Pan! Pan!" came the shouts of the Lost Boys. Mel's head snapped towards the sound, and the howling wind immediately stopped. A fond smile replaced her dark look from earlier.

"I have to go," she said, "I'll come back later."

She started to get up, and I reached out to grab her arm.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home." She said, "Finally."

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective:_

I crept around the edge of camp unseen by the Lost Boys and Peter to the tree that lead to Peter and I's underground home. I walked down the stairs and grasped the door handle, remembering my first time coming down these steps.

_~Flashback~_

_"Keep your eyes closed, love." _

_ "Peter, where are we going?" I laughed._

_ "You'll see, now watch your step."_

_ I shook my head and took a careful step down. _

_ "Stop, wait right there, love."_

_ I felt Peter brush against my arm as he made his way around me. Then came the sound of door creaking open. Two familiar hands grabbed mine._

_ "Okay, love, just a few steps more." He said before gently pulling me forward. I take a few more steps and run into Peter. He chuckles and pulls away from me, "Open your eyes." _

_ I did as he directed, and gasp when I see what is in front of me. _

_ "Peter!" I exclaim as I look around at the home he made. Its open floor plan made the room serviceable as a kitchen, dining area, and living room. In the back part of the underground home, was a bed that was suspended in air by sturdy vines hanging from the ceiling. _

_ I walked around the room touching the various furniture pieces like the plush pillow sofa, wooden tables, cabinets, and other various things. I saved the bed for last, falling back on it. It swung gently beneath me reminding me of the lolling waves that rocked the Jolly Rodger. _

_ "It has a water closet off the kitchen and a reading room upstairs." Peter spoke up. I picked up my head to see him looking at me nervously. His expression caused me to sit up, Peter Pan is never nervous. _

_ "It's wonderful, Peter." I told him. He visibly brightened at the comment, but the nervousness didn't completely disappear. He came closer and stood next to the bed. _

_ "I thought it might be nice to have a place to ourselves when you stay on the island," he explained, before lowering his voice, "and maybe it could become our permanent home."_

_ I finally connected the dots, and knew exactly why he was so nervous. _

_ "Peter Pan, are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow. _

_ "Depends, what do you think I'm saying?"_

_ "Are you asking me to come live on the island for good?" _

_ He nodded. I grinned and launched myself off the bed onto Peter. We tumbled down to the ground. Ignoring the pain, I kissed him enthusiastically._

"_My father is going to kill you." I told him breathlessly. I could feel Peter grin beneath my lips. _

_ "So that's a yes then?" _

_~End Flashback~_

I smiled fondly at the memory before slipping into the room. I made my way over to my chest of clothes. I took off my leggings and placed them on top of the clothes. I used the pitcher of water that was nearby to clean my feet before getting into the bed.

I settled in and closed my eyes, hoping that Peter will buy that I've been sleeping and not just getting back from checking on Henry. I knew Peter had wanted me to stay in our little how, but I had to check on Henry. I needed to see that he being taken care of. Even if it was to "fatten the lamb before the slaughter" so to speak. It took me a couple of hours to put two and two together, between the influx of memories and reconnecting with Peter, to realize what Henry having the Heart of the Truest Believer really meant. It meant that Peter would take Henry's heart in order to save himself and his Neverland. Despite how angry I was with my father and the circumstances that plopped me into Storybrooke, Maine, Henry was still little brother. It was my job to protect him, and I would…if I could. Peter or Henry? That was my choice, an impossible one but my choice none the less.

I laid there in the dark, waiting for Peter to come home. From time to time I heard the beating of the drums from the camp, but not many other noises. I really was almost asleep when I finally heard the tree door rumble open. Soon after that the door to our underground home began to creak.

"Aria?" Peter whispered to the darkness. I remained still as I heard Peter tip-toe around the room, getting ready for bed. I felt him get on the bed, gently rocking it. I guess now was a good time as any to "wake up." I groaned and slowly opened one eye.

"Peter?" I asked sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said as he scooted closer to me.

"It's okay." I said propping myself up, "Where did you go?"

"I just had to take care of some business."

"What kind of business?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I just had to move a few pieces around on the board." He said moving to hover over me. He lowers his head and nips at my neck.

Pieces? Did this have to do with Henry and me? Did this mean- Peter cut off my thoughts when he bites down on a particularly sensitive spot. I could feel him smirking against my skin when I moaned. He was distracting me, there was something he obviously didn't want me to piece together. And as he sucked on my skin, I couldn't honestly say I minded.

"Are you done playing chess for the night?" I asked him breathlessly. I heard him chuckle, felt his laugh against my flesh.

"Aye, I'm yours for the rest of the night." He said moving down my neck, pulling back his shirt that I was wearing to gain access to my chest.

"Good, because I have a game I want to play with you."

"I think I'm familiar with that rules."

I laugh and open my legs wide to cradle his lower half. He settles his body down and slips his hand under the shirt I was wearing. He slides his hand up skin to tug on my breast. His mouth captures my gasp and he manages to slip his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues begin battling for control as we begin our game. I'll worry about the other game in the morning.

_~Once~_

"Love," I heard a voice say quietly. I groan and bury my face into my pillow. I heard someone chuckle, "Love, you've got to get up."

"No," I moaned in protest.

"Come on love, I'll have Felix get you some starfruit for breakfast."

I opened one eye to look at Peter. He was crouched down next to the bed, with a smug smile.

"You should start with that next time." I said sleepily. Peter chuckled again.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled at him and pushed myself off the bed, stretching like a cat. I could feel hungry eyes raking over my naked body.

"No!" I said pointing a finger at him, "You said we had to get up."

"Oh, I'm definitely up love." He said suggestively. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back until I could feel him pushing me back down. I put my hand against his chest and pushed him away.

"Go pick me something to wear, Lost Boy."

He took my hand and kissed it before slipping off to find me some clothes. I got up taking the sheet with me and went behind a panel curtain. I used the pitcher and water bowl to give myself a quick wash. A moment later some clothes were laid on the top of the curtain.

"Thank-you." I called out to him, "Now get out."

I heard a chuckle followed by the door opening closing. I shook my head he could be such an ass. It was a nice ass though.

_~Carry On~_

_Peter's Perspective:_

I chuckled as I exited the treehouse. It had been a while since I got kicked out of the treehouse for being a naughty boy. I look around for Felix and find him near the cooking fire, sharpening stones. He looked up at the sound of my footsteps and nodded in greeting.

"Where's Little Fish?" he asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his tone.

"Getting dressed," I answered before smirking, "I was kicked out for being a naughty boy."

Felix flinches slightly, uncomfortable by the direction the conversation had gone. With another smirk at his reaction, I decided to give him a break.

"However, the only way I could get her out of the bed was to promise her that I would get you to get her starfruit."

A small smile appeared on my second's face.

"I could use a walk anyway." Felix said getting up. He stretched his long legs before heading into the jungle in search of Aria's favorite fruit. I closed my eyes and leaned against the log. It wasn't long before I heard a huge cry from the Boys. I opened one eye and saw the Boys crowding around something. I smile, seems the Queen of Neverland has decided to emerge.

I pushed myself off the ground, to watch my men greet their Queen. Tootles was tucked under her left arm, clamoring the loudest for her attention. I couldn't make out everything the Boys were telling her but from what I could tell they were catching her up on the last 30 years. My newest recruits were hanging around the fringes watching the Aria with curiosity.

Out of the corner of my I catch a flash of movement. I look over to see Henry. The look on his face was a mixture of disbelief and confusion. The girl he was seeing was a completely different person than the bookworm Melody he had come to know. She was wild looking with her jungle greens and browns. Her messy braid and feathers. She looked like she belonged. Like she was part of the island, part of me. With that thought I couldn't help but give the lad a smug smile. She was mine and he was more alone than ever.

"Three cheers for the Queen of Neverland!"

_~Once~_

_Felix's Perspective: _

She was waiting for me at the entrance of the camp. She was nervously wringing her hands like she had done something wrong.

I whistle a bird cry to announce my presence, and she looks up in surprise. She hadn't expected me to be able to sneak up on her as I did. She used to be better than this.

We just stared at each other, neither of us taking the next step. Though we had lived in the same camp for over a week, this was the first time we were actually seeing each other- Felix and Aria.

"In the 30 years you've been gone, you still didn't take the time to learn how to braid your hair right?" I finally spoke up. A grin overtook her face, before she launched herself at me, tackling me down to the ground. The fruit I had gathered flew into the air. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I missed you too, Big Brother."

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective:_

Pan was holding another of his celebrations, but this time it wasn't for me. The camp's fires were roaring, and twice as big as they were the other night. There were piles and piles of food on a long table. Bundles of hibiscus looking flowers were place all over the camps site, including a garland of them wrapped around Pan's throne. The Lost Boys and Peter were dancing wildly around the fires. And in the center of all the fanfare was my sister.

I don't know what Pan did to her, and I haven't been able to get close to her all day. She said last night that she remembered everything about her time on Neverland before Hook had taken her away. She said that Hook lied to her, that he stole her. And now she thinks she's the Queen of Neverland. But why would Hook lie? Pan must have done something to her. I had to fix this.

_~Once~_

_The next chapter will follow the storyline from The Dark Hallow, and Aria will have to face issues that Peter has been distracting her from. Stay tuned! _


	10. The Shadow of Neverland

**Chapter Ten: The Shadow Of Neverland**

**AN: **_Enjoy this take on Dark Hallow. _

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective"_

The party celebrating Aria's return was in full swing. A few of the Boys set the beat with hand-made drums, as dancers spun around the fire, Aria included. Her jungle flower crown was laying half-hazardly on her head as she recreated the dance of the native tribe that once resided on the island.

The boar that Jax caught was laying on display, with an apple in its mouth. The scent of it mixed in with the other food-soup, fresh bread, and the tangy starfruit. Near the cooking fires other boys were showing of their talents in various contests. Everyone was having fun, except for one glaring exception- Henry.

The boy was sitting just outside the circle of merriment, his eyes trained on my Aria. Occasionally he would shoot me glances of suspicion, but mostly the boy looked equal parts confused and angry. I could tell I was losing him, because he assumed Aria's transformation was my doing. Rightfully so, it was I who got Aria to fully reemerge. He did not seem to understand that the person he knew, didn't exist. He had been living with a shadow.

Maybe it would be a good idea to reintroduce the pair, in small increments. Just enough so Henry knows Aria is not under a spell, and short enough that guilt doesn't distract Aria from our goals.

A shiver ran down my spine, alerting me to the presence of magic on my island. I hiss sharply at the sensation.

"What is it?" Felix asked, from his seat beside me.

"Someone's leaving Neverland." I answered, taking a deep breath.

"Where?" Felix replied, reaching for his club, "How shall we stop them?"

"It's too late." I told him, "Don't worry Felix. We simply need to get word to our friends on the ground."

"In Storybrooke?" Felix asked, not sounding very impressed with the plan.

"They can handle this." I waved away his concerns, "All it does is move up our timetable a touch. We need to get Henry ready."

"Ready for what?" a voice cut in. Both of our heads shot up, and were met with the suspicious blue eyes of Aria Jones.

"Ready for bed, love." I said pushing off the log, "Isn't it rather late?"

Aria turned to look at the boy in question, he was starting to slump over sleepily even if he hadn't given up his vigil.

"Yes, he should get some rest." Aria eventually said. She cast me look, that told me she wanted to go over there.

"Why don't you put him to bed?" I suggested, "That way Felix, here, doesn't have to miss out on all the fun."

The corner of her mouth quirked at the mention of Felix and fun in the same sentence.

"I suppose so, I wouldn't want to put Felix out, I know how much he enjoys dancing."

I chuckled, and grabbed her arm so I could pull her to me. I kissed her cheek, smirking as I saw the blush creep up on her face, even after all this time.

"Go on," I urged her, "But when you come back, you owe me another dance."

She smiled and kissed my cheek before heading towards Henry. The boy perked right up when he saw her heading in his direction. I watched him frown in confusion when Aria spoke to him, but he did get up and let her herd him to the huts.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Felix asked. I looked down to see his eyes following the pair.

"If we are to get Henry on our side, he needs to know his _sister_, "I sneered, "is still with him and we haven't done anything to her."

"And if it gets too much for her?" Felix cautioned.

"Are you questioning her loyalty?" I turned on him. Felix rose from his seat, looking me right in the eye.

"Are you questioning mine?" He countered, "She cares for the boy, she'll want to save him."

"And you think my forbidding her from seeing the boy is going to change that?" I questioned him, "Spending time with her will keep him in line. And as for Aria, she has proven over and over again that we are her choice, her first choice."

"Yes, Pan."

"Good, now I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage, before Aria returns. "

"She will not be pleased with you when she finds out you've kept our _friend." _

"And equally as pleased with the messenger." I shot back before disappearing in the jungle.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective: _

"Would you like a snack before going to bed?" Mel asked as we entered our hut.

"No, I'm not hungry." I told her surly. She cast me a look over her shoulders.

"Henry, I know you haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

"How did you know that?" I asked in surprise.

"I have my ways," She said cryptically, meaning a Lost Boy probably ratted me out, "Now what do you want some bread, soup, starfruit?"

"I want to know what's going on!"

Mel sighed tiredly.

"I told you what's going on, Henry, I finally remember who I am."

"He's lying to you! Or has done something to you." I protested, "You dad said you never were on the island."

"No, Henry, Papa lied." She hissed, "He killed my best friend, and then tore me away from my home, my family, the person who I love the most. Papa is the one that did _something_ to me, he's the one who stole my memories. If anyone is a monster on this island it is Killian Jones, not Peter Pan."

"B-bu-t-t."

"No, buts Henry." She stopped me, "I think we've learned that not everything is black and white, and you can't always trust the people you want to."

"So it's not one of Pan's tricks, this is really you?"

"It's really me." She said holding her arms out wide. She certainly didn't look like Mel. She wore a flower crown around her messy braid and feathers. She wore a green sleeves tunic, and brown leggings tucked into brown boots liked the Lost Boys. She had a dagger on her hip, and her favorite leather bracelet on her wrist. She looked like she belonged here.

"Okay, so this isn't one of Pan's tricks, but he's still a liar. And like you said you can't always trust the people you want to."

Mel narrowed her eyes at me.

"How is he a liar?" she asked.

"Mom's here on the island, so is Emma and Mary Margaret. Pan said they weren't here, but I saw them. I even talked to them."

"When?"

"Last night."

"How?" she asked again.

"One of the Lost Boys gave me a magic mirror, I think Mom was controlling him."

"What did they say?"

"That it was Operation: Neverland, and they were coming to get us."

A strange look appeared on her face.

"You, Henry, they're coming to get you. And I'll make sure of it."

_~Once~ _

_Pan's Perspective:_

With Henry distracted by Felix and Aria overseeing the Lost Boys chores, I was free to go convince my little bird in her cage to do my bidding once more. I reached the hollow where I kept my cages, and lowered the box containing the one I wanted. I set it down a little rougher than necessary, but what would be the fun in being gentle.

I unhooked the latches, and opened the cage door. A figure scooted closer to the opening, and a blonde head stuck out.

"Am I…" she started to ask, "Am I free?"

"Not yet, Wendy," I told reaching my hand to grab hers. I pulled her out, "but that doesn't mean you can't come out and play."

"What do you need me to do?" Wendy asked trembling. So very different from the girl who came to the island centuries ago-the fawning, simpering girl, who hoped to capture my heart. It was through her that I was able to get Bae. Then a century later, for me anyway a mere year for her, she returned, once again trying to wheedle he way into my heart in an attempt to defeat me and free Baelfire. In the end, all she did was make an enemy out of me, an even bigger one out of Aria, and enslave herself and her brothers to me.

"Well for now, I need you to be very, very quiet. There's a certain mermaid on this island, who would not be pleased to see you."

Wendy's eyes grow wider in terror, well, that will certainly keep her in line. I whisked us to the cave where I was going to stage my latest ploy to convince Henry to play his role.

_~Once~_

"There you are, love." I greeted Aria as she exited Henry's hut. She jumped, startled by my appearance. I caught her before she could fall off the edge of the porch, "Easy there, darling."

She quickly pulled loose of my grasp, and straighten herself up. She kept her face down, refusing to look at me. I bent my knees so I would be able to see her face. The emotions she was feeling were clear as day on her face, she had never been able to hide them, especially from me. She was conflicted, angry, sad, there was a hint of determination. For a moment I feared she discovered Wendy's presence, but I looked up and saw Henry peering out of the window and knew this was something more.

"How about we call it a night?" I said to her. She nodded and I led her past the partying, to our underground home. She remained quiet until the door of our rooms were closed.

"Is Henry why you didn't come to get me sooner?" She asked.

"What?" I exclaimed spinning around.

"Is Henry why you didn't come to get me sooner?" she repeated, "Did you somehow know that he and I would meet?"

"How can you ask that?"

"Because I know how long you've been searching for him. You've been after him for centuries."

"I did not come to get you sooner because your drunken bastard of a father cloaked you," I said getting in her face, "And the moment I get close enough that bloody witch casted her curse sending you even further away from me. I did everything, _everything_, to find you."

She looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I instantly deflated, "It's just that…"

"What, love?"

"I had to ask, because the maybe I could…maybe it would be easier to hate him—or…"

"Or hate me? Is that it?"

She nodded still not meeting my eye.

"Is that what you want? To hate me?" I asked her bitterly. After all I had done.

"No, of course not." She quickly denied, "I love you. I will always love you, Peter Pan."

She finally looked me in the eye, as she cupped my face.

"Even if Henry dies?" I asked her, "Because isn't that what this is about? Henry. You're finally realizing what playing his role will mean."

"He's my brother, Peter."

"And what about the Lost Boys? Felix? Would you risk their protection for one boy? Would you risk my life on one boy?"

"There has to be another way."

"There isn't." I told her firmly, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Henry's heart is the key to keep our home, of keeping us together. I'm not just doing this for me, I'm doing this for you. Do you understand?"

She nodded reluctantly, and I used my thumb to wipe the tear threatening to fall.

"For what it's worth, despite knowing what it would do to my brother, I wish it wasn't him."

A dark smile appeared on her face.

"Say that one more time, and I'll believe you." She said. I took her chin and tipped it up, so she had a clear view of my eyes.

"I wish it wasn't him."

"I believe you." She said, but there was something that contradicted her words in her tone. Ignoring it, I kissed the middle of her forehead, before releasing her.

"Now, I believe I told you that you owed me another dance."

"But we can't hear the music down here."

"That's why I have this," I said snapping my fingers. In the other hand an emerald green music box appeared. Her eyes lit up at the new treasure. She came closer and took the box from my hands.

"It's beautiful, Peter." She exclaimed turning it over in her hands.

"Yes," I said taking back the box from her, and I began turning the key, "It was a gift I found for you, the night that your father…"

I stopped turning the key. I saw it in the window of a shop, when I was gathering new Lost Boys. I knew that it's dark green coloring with silver accents would have instantly drawn Aria's attention to it if she had been there. I obtained it for her and smugly thought to myself of how my welcome home would be much more amorous with the treasure I carried.

But all of those thoughts disappeared when I returned to Neverland to find my camp in shambles and my Lost Boys unconscious and tied to the surrounding trees. She was taken they said, no one saw it coming.

"Peter," a soft voice broke into my thoughts. I felt two hands wrap around the one with the music box. I looked down at our hands, and saw that mine was wrapped around the box, and I had broken off the turn key. She removed the pieces from my hand, and set it down on a nearby table.

Returning to me she took my hand in her face and pulled me down for a kiss. She was reminding me that she was there. Her hands slid from my face down to my arms, she then moved them to wrap around her.

My lips finally joined her in the kiss and I pulled her closer, so that she was flush against me. She wound her arms around my neck, and her fingers dove into my hair.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips, "And _no one_ will take you away from me again."

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective: _

"Good Morning, Henry!" Pan hailed as he came up to me, "Care to take a stroll after breakfast? There's someplace I'd like to show."

I narrowed my eye at him, even if he didn't do anything to Mel, I still didn't trust him. He lied to me about my family, and if he lied about that what else was he keeping from me. I don't know how Mel can trust him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I announced. Pan sighed tiredly.

"Why not, Henry?" he asked as he took a knee.

"I think you're lying to me."

"Me? Lie?" Pan replied.

"Yes, my family, they're here, on Neverland. I know it. I told you they would come for me.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. It doesn't. But I'd remiss if didn't point out what does. If your family's here, Henry, why haven't they come for you?"

"Maybe you're keeping them from me." I accused him.

Peter shook his head amused.

"Henry, I promise you, I'm not holding your family prisoner."

"Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle?" I demanded, standing up, "You're hiding something from me, and I'm gonna find out what its."

With that I stormed off, I wasn't lying to him, I was going to find out what was going on here. And then I was going to tell Mel.

_~Once~_

I hid on the edge of the camp, behind some tall grass and ferns. I was lying in wait for Pan. This time when he disappeared in the jungle, I would be right behind him. He was hiding something, probably my family. I would follow him, wait until he left, rescue them, and then we can come back to get Mel. She won't want to be with him anymore, when she finds out what he's done to our family.

I watched through the leaves of the plant in front of me as Pan leaned in and whispered something to my sister. She blushed before responding to him. Pan laughed at her and kissed her cheek before standing up. He whistled and Felix came forward, they said goodbye to Mel before walking towards the path near my hiding spot.

"—to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies," I overheard Pan say as he came closer.

"Understood," Felix replied, before stopping alongside Pan, "Just be certain Henry doesn't find out what you're up to."

I knew it. I waited until Pan left, before emerging from my hiding spot and following after Felix. I made sure to keep him in sight at all times, the last thing I wanted to do was get lost. Because then Mel would worry and Pan would know what I had been up to.

I was so caught up in keeping my eye on Felix, I didn't even notice the twig in the middle of the path until it snapped underneath my foot. Felix and I both froze. He started to turn his head and I quickly ducked behind a tree. My heart was pounding in my chest as I waited for Felix to make a move. Eventually I heard him start to walk again, and peeked around the tree. He hadn't seen me. Taking a deep breath, I headed after him. This time making sure not to follow him too closely.

I ducked behind another tree, when I noticed Felix slow down again. But he didn't turn around or anything, all he did was drop his bag of supplies and keep going. I was curious why he did that until I saw the ladder. It went up into a cave, and a soft glow was pouring out of it.

I waited a moment to make sure Felix was really gone, before going over to the supplies. I opened the sack, and saw it was only some fruit and bread, nothing sinister.

I look up from the supplies when I hear coughing. I pick up the supplies and head to the ladder, I climb up as the coughing continues. When I reach the top, I saw the last thing I had expected. The cave had been done up like a girl's room-white curtains, there was a porcelain pitcher, some books, a doll house. And in the center of the room was girl about my age, she looked rather pale and she kept coughing.

"Who are you?" I demanded, climbing into the room.

"You're not supposed to be here," she replied.

"I know," I said stopping in front of the foot of her bed, "I though Pan might be keeping my family here. Why are you so far away from the camp?"

"I'm sick," she answered, "He's afraid someone might catch it."

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"My name's Wendy."

"Wendy Darling?"

She nodded sadly. I came around the iron bed frame and sat on the corner of her bed. I swung the bag of supplies off my shoulder and put it on my lap.

"I'm Henry," I told her," What's wrong?"

"It's the island, Henry. Its power is fading. I've been here a long time…but, well for some reason it's affecting me more than the others." She explained, she then stopped and looked me hard in the eyes, "You look like him."

"Like who?"

"Your father."

"You knew my father?"

"We were friends, a long time ago." She said, "When he was just a little bit older than you. He saved my brothers from danger. He would do anything for my family."

She then started coughing again, her head lifted off the pillow trying to catch her breath."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her once she stopped.

"You should go," she said firmly.

"Maybe there is something I can do to help."

"Please. I don't want you to catch what I have. Pan is already doing everything that he can. But the magic here, I fear is not enough."

"There has to be a w—"

"Please go." She interrupted, "Before you too become ill."

I nodded, and place the supplies by her feet before rising from the bed. I started for the ladder, but stopped and turned around to face her.

"I'll come back for you." I told her, "I promise."

She gave me a small sad smile, before closing her eyes. I grabbed the top of the ladder and made my way down. I reached the bottom, and ran down the path to the camp.

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective:_

I sat beneath a tree waiting for Henry. After putting the Wendy bird back in her cage, I teleported ahead of Henry with plans on catching him before he returned to camp. I had no intention of losing Aria, just when I got Henry back in the fold.

I heard running footsteps in the distance, and waited until Henry passed right in front of me before saying a word.

"Why so glum, chum?" I asked. Henry stopped mid-step and slowly turned around. He hung his head and defeat and start to come over to me. I push myself off the tree, standing up.

"You said you weren't keeping any secrets." He came right out and said, "But you lied. I found Wendy."

"Henry, I can explain." I started my excuse.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Henry cut in.

"I'm afraid she is. Like much on the island, because the magic here is slipping away. I would have told you, but I didn't want you to have weight on your shoulders. Knowing that a young girl's life depends on you."

"So I'm the only one who can save magic?" Henry asked, acting very serious. I tried to hide the smile I could feel forming. I exhaled to cover it up.

"You are." I told him.

"How do I do it?"

"The question isn't how, Henry. It's where." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Follow me."

I turned him around and led him down a path to the rock face that looked over the sea. In a few minutes, we reach our destination- Jagged Tooth. A scraggly rock-face parallel from the tiny odd shaped island that housed Neverland's power.

"Is that Skull Rock?" Henry asked.

"Yes," I answered, "Inside is where our salvation awaits. A salvation that only the heart of the truest believer can bring."

"Me?"

"That's right, Henry. But I won't lie to you. It won't be easy. It will require heroism and sacrifice." I enticed him with his dreams of being a hero, "The only question is, are you up to the task?"

"Yes." Henry answered.

_~Once~_

_Henry's Perspective: _

Pan said he needed to gather a few things before heading out to the island. We returned to camp, and I immediately went to find Mel. I couldn't wait to tell her I was going to save magic, and heal the island.

I found her overseeing some of the Lost Boys roasting some meat over the fire.

"Mel! Mel!" I called out, as I ran up to her. She looked over her shoulder, and smiled when she saw me coming.

"Henry," she greeted, "I've been wondering where you got to."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the Boys, towards the tree line.

"I have something to tell you." I told her.

"What?"

"I met Wendy, _the _Wendy Darling." I exclaimed. A weird look appeared on my sister's face, but I kept going, "She's in a cave, that Pan's set up like a room, on the other side of the island. She's dying, Mel. Magic, the whole island is dying, and it's causing people to get sick."

"I think I'm familiar the sensation." She replied, "What else happened?"

"Pan says because I've got the Heart of the Truest Believer I can save magic, the island, and Wendy."

"Uh-huh," she said glaring at something behind me, "Henry, excuse me for a moment, I have to take care of a few things before dinner."

"Uh…okay," I said. I thought she's be more interested and excited that I was going to save her home.

"Thanks, Henry. Save me seat for dinner."

And with that she charged towards Pan, and shoved him into the wood behind him. She looked furious, I cringed. I actually felt sorry for Pan.

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective:_

"What was that for?" Peter demanded as he caught himself.

"I thought you sent _that-that-that_ bloody _simpering fool_ away." I hissed hitting his chest, "You promised me."

I went to hit him again, but he caught my hand. So, I slapped him with the other. With his free hand he touched his cheek, swished his mouth around like he was contemplating his next move.

"I deserved that." He said deciding.

"Damn right, you kept her!"

"I kept her to keep her brothers in line."

"John? Michael?"

"Yes, they are my operatives on the ground in the land without magic." Peter explained, "It's because of them that I found you. They were tracking a child who they believed had the Heart of the Truest Believer. They lost him for some time when he was adopted, but when they caught up to him…they found a familiar looking red-head."

He touched my hair, wearing a fond smile. I smacked his hand away.

"Using the our tumultuous love story is not going to get you out of this." I told him, "You kept her here on the _island. _And Henry said she's got a room in a cave?"

"Temporarily," Peter tried to placate me, "Normally she's in her cage, I just brought her out to play."

"Oh play, and what game do you play with her?"

His face paled knowing he should have chosen his words more carefully.

"I needed her help to convince Henry to do what I wanted," he answered, "I'm dying, Aria. My magic is running out, and when it's gone... Henry is my ticket to immortality and then we can be together for good, and no one will separate us again."

"But Henry has to die."

"I'm sorry, love." He apologized, placing a hand on either cheek. But I didn't believe him. I may be in love with him, but I was aware how vindictive he can be. He was happy that the Henry was the one destined to save him. If he could have chosen the person to carry the very special heart it would still be Henry. His familial connections made sure of that. And my indecision and feelings for Henry were only a hitch in his carefully constructed plans.

I pushed his hands off my face, and walked away. Suddenly being home wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

"Aria?" Peter called after me. I stopped, "What can I do? Tell me what I need to do?"

I wanted to tell him to find another way, but I know he's probably thought of a few ways during the dark times when he felt like he would never find the Heart. And most likely they all failed.

I wanted to tell him to let Henry go, but then Peter would die along with Neverland I knew. And as much as I loved Henry, I would _always _love Peter more. _Always. _

"I want her gone." I told him.

"Done." He agreed.

"I mean it Peter," I spun on him, "I don't want her here. And if I find out you lied to me again, the consequence will be severe."

"You'll punish me for being a bad boy?" He asked trying to light the mood.

"No," I responded, "I'll leave."

The smirk on his face instantly disappeared.

"Anything else?" He asked, his tone sour.

"Yes, Henry said our family was here. Does that mean…"

"Yes."

"Take me to him."

_~Once~_

_Hook's Perspective: _

Upon our return from the miserable pit of a hollow, I offered to get firewood. It gave me a chance to escape Bae and cool off from our confrontation from earlier. I gathered some sticks and placed them in a pile on the ground while I fetched some more.

In the middle of my search a crack of thunder shook the island. I looked up and saw a brilliant light show paired with angry, churning clouds. It looks like we were in for quite a storm. I needed to get back before the wood became absolutely useless.

I returned to my horde, and bent down to pick up. There was some rustling near me just before a pair of brown boots appeared in my vision. As I scanned up the figure I noted the green and browns of the Lost Boy uniform.

"Bloody hell," I said to myself, but the face of the figure stopped me from drawing a weapon, "Aria."

She was shaking like a leaf and was wearing an odd look on her face.

"How could you!" She screamed at me. The wind picked up speed around us. The force of it caused me to drop the firewood.

"Aria, calm down yo-."

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"I'm sorry; I thought I was doing the right thing." I yelled over the wind.

"SORRY! Sorry is not going to fix the lifetime you stole from me. You didn't do it for me, you did it for yourself so don't you dare lie to me." she raved as thunder began to rumble in the distance.

"I-I-I…" I started but I couldn't find any words to say.

"You killed my best friend. My. Best. Friend. And I hated you for it, but I would have eventually forgiven you for it., because I know it was an accident. You're my father and I loved you as much as I hated you. Don't you understand we could have still been a family? But this…taking my memories, taking me from my only home, from Peter… I will never forgive you for this. _Never! _

As she spoke rain had begun to fall down hard, her raging emotions had created a storm as angry as she. My heart broke with each sentence she uttered; I knew she spoke the truth. I would never have a relationship with my daughter again, and it wasn't Pan's fault, it was mine. Nonetheless I felt the need to comfort her and I take a few steps closer to her, she backs up and held her hands up to stop me.

"Please," I begged her, "What can I do? Tell me what I need to do? And I swear it to you, Aria, I will do it."

"Save them both, Papa. I need you to save them both."

"Save them both?" I repeated, "Save who?"

"Peter, I'm ready!" she called out. Pan appeared in less than a second and he was blown back a bit by the force of the storm Aria had created. He managed to right himself, and walk over to her. He cups her face, getting her to focus on him. She nods at something he says and Peter looks at me over his shoulder. Instead of seeing triumph in his eyes, I see something akin to understanding. He nods at me and then they both disappeared. Aria's storm raged, and every crackle of thunder seemed like an accusation.

"Save who?" I asked the storm.

_~Once~_

_Dun. Dun. Dun…. Seemed about time for Aria to confront the men in her life. I hope it came out okay. Please review. _


	11. Think Lovely Thoughts

**Chapter Eleven: Think Lovely Thoughts **

**AN: **_Only minor continuity edits in this chapter. Enjoy! _

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective (Before Neverland):_

_ "STOP THIEF!" _

_ I ran faster at the sound of my pursuer, running straight for the center of town where I knew I could lose him in the market crowds. Pushing my way through the masses I manage to duck into an alley, unaware how close the man I was running from had gotten. He grabbed the back of my hood and pulled me out into the street, the force of the yank, knocked me off my feet. _

_ "Nowhere to run now, thief. I'll admit you got farther than the others, but now you'll pay for what you've done." The man said with a sneer, "Guards! Guards! Over here I've caught him." _

_ I watched as ten guards emerged from the crowd coming to the aid of the man I stole from. The lead guard smiled smugly when he saw me. He had been after me for years but nobody had been able to prove I stole anything until today. Everything had been running perfectly until Rumple screwed up. All he had to do was be there on time, to cry and throw a fit, but he couldn't even show up when he was supposed to._

_ "Well, look who we have here, boys. I've always knew you were a thief and now I've finally caught you."_

_ "Actually, he caught me, you were slow as usual." I mocked him. His face grew red with rage, before he backhanded me._

_ "That'll teach you respect." He hissed. I could feel blood fill my mouth and I spit it out at his feet. I saw nothing to respect. In response, he raised his sword ready to hit me with the bunt of it when suddenly my little brother ran in between us._

_ "Please, don't hurt him he's my brother." He begged, "I was hungry, he only took the pouch to get me some food, we haven't eaten in days." _

_ The guard calmed some, but he still wore an angry look. He looked to the man I had stolen from, as to ask what he wanted to do with me. The man sighed, and looked down at me._

_ "Give back the pouch boy, and I won't press any charges." He told me. I shot my brother a hard look, before unhooking the pouch from my belt. I handed it to him wordlessly, even though I could tell he was expecting me to apologize. When he realized that was all he was getting, he stormed off into the crowd, mumbling as he did so. The guard took another look at me before turning to Rumple._

_ "If I were you lad, I'd ditch your brother. He's no good, and you'd be better off without him." The guard said. He whistled loudly and his men fell in behind him, they marched out but not before the head guard gave me one last kick in the gut._

_ "Oof." I let out, glaring at the guard's back._

_ "Are you okay, Mal?" Rumpelstiltskin asked me, offering his hand to help me up. I angrily knock it away, and stand up on my own. _

_ "Where were you?" I demanded. He looked shamefully down at his boots. _

_ "I'm sorry, Malcolm, some man was doing a puppet show and I lost track of time."_

_ "Well, because of you we lost our dinner. I hope your stupid puppet show was worth an empty belly." I yell at him before stalking off. After a few seconds, Rumple catches up and grabs my hand._

_ "I really am sorry." He apologized giving me that sad look of his. I shake my head with a small smile._

_ "I know. I did manage to successfully swipe one thing today."_

_ "What did you get?"_

_ I pulled up the back of my shirt and pulled out a straw doll I had stuck in my waistband for safekeeping. The doll was no bigger than eight inches and had on smart blue coat. I had spotted it at a toy stall and knew Rumple would have liked it. And no matter how angry I am at him, at the end of the day he's still my little brother and the only family I have left._

_ "Oh, wow. Thank-you, Mal." He said excitedly taking the doll from my hands. "I'm going to call him…Peter. Peter Pan."_

_ "That's a stupid name." I tell him._

_ "No it's not." Rumple insisted with a pout. I just rolled my eyes at him._

_ "Whatever you say, laddie." I tell him throwing my arm over his shoulders, keeping my little brother close so I wouldn't lose him in the crowds. On our way back to our lean-to, my stomach growls loudly and I'm struck again with feelings of resentment. If only I didn't have to take care of Rumple, I could go where I want and never be hungry again. I contemplate what if I just ran away in the middle of the night and never came back. Getting food would be easier, because people wouldn't notice small amounts of food or coin missing, but when you're stealing for two it's more noticeable. I could do what I want when I wanted, I could go have fun with the guys from the village, spend a night with a girl. But then I look down at my little brother, and I know that I can't. I can't be a kid anymore, I have to grow up. He needs someone to care for him. With a huff, I shake those thoughts out of my head and think up a plan to get us some food for dinner._

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective: _

I retreated to Peter and I's underground home after Peter brought us back. What I told my father to do continued to ring in my head: _Save them both. _Peter wasn't going to do it or he couldn't. While Papa was helping Henry's family, he certainly wouldn't lift a finger to help Peter even it meant a temporary reconciliation. And Henry, well, he had no idea what was going. Since the men in my life couldn't get it together, then I would.

I headed towards a heavy oak door, that led upstairs to the reading room. Peter sort of used it as an office. He kept books, maps, important papers in there-including all the research that he had done on the Heart of the Truest Believer and immortality. If I could look at what he had, maybe I could find a way to save him and Henry.

I opened the door and went over to the bookshelf. I began grabbing what I needed and took it over to the desk.

"Okay," I said surveying the research in front of, "Time to get to work."

_~Once~ _

_Pan's Perspective (Before Neverland):_

_ "What are we doing here?" Rumple asked as I knocked on the door to an old shack. I ignore him and proceed to open the door to let us in, and pulled Rumple in with me._

_ "These nice ladies are going to watch you for a while." I tell him, nodding towards the spinsters who agreed to watch Rumple for a few days. _

_ "You must be the boy." One of the spinster greeted Rumple._

_ "Do you know how to spin?" the other asked before turning to the first, "You should teach him."_

_ Rumple turned to me his eyes panicked._

_ "I don't want to stay here. Please, Malcolm, I'll be good."_

_ "This will give me time to find a real job," I lied. I just wanted a few days off from being his keeper, "that way we won't have to steal to eat. I f I get nicked, what will you do?"_

_ "Please Mal, don't leave me here. I'll get a job too." He cries hugging me tight_

_ "Hey don't be scared now," I said, pushing him back so I can look him in the eye, "I brought Peter Pan with me, so you won't get lonely. Don't worry Rumple, I'll be back soon I promise."_

_~Once~_

_ As soon as I could untangle myself from Rumple, I went directly to a tavern we had passed on the way to the spinster's house. There had been a pretty blonde eyeing me earlier, and I wanted to see if she was worth her good looks. When I went in, I did not see her. The only barmaid was a fiery redhead, and I had no taste for gingers. I preferred blondes, with doe like eyes, and busty…ah there she is. I spotted her coming in the back, carrying a tray full of beer steins for handsy customers. I took a seat at a clear table, and waved her over. Her tempting lips upturned at the corners tauntingly, she knew she had enticed me in. She flounced over and sat across from me, leaning over the table to give me a nice view of her chest._

_ "See anything you like?" She said in a husky voice._

_ "I see at least two things," I say with a smirk._

_~Once~_

_ A few days later I was still at the pub, entertaining myself by cheating at cards during day and during the night, well my nights were spent with Giselle, the blonde barmaid who tempted me in. I was in the middle of a good hand, when a familiar voice spoke from behind me._

_ "They were right. You're here." _

_ I turned to see Rumple standing behind me with a disappointed look on his face. _

_ "Hey, laddie." I greeted, too buzzed to care that I had been caught. I placed my cards down and gave the gentlemen at the table a nod to continue without me._

_ "You see I stopped in here for lunch, after looking for work all morning, and I thought I could get money for supper by playing some cards."_

_ Rumple looked between me and the other men, before walking off dejectedly. I huffed before following after him._

_ "Rumple! Rumple!" I called several times, before he slowed down allowing me to catch up with him._

_ "You said you were finding a job." He yelled at me._

_ "I just wanted a break, laddie. Besides we both know no one would hire me, we've stolen from half the town."_

_ Rumple looked down contemplatively, before lighting up._

_ "What if there was someplace we could start over? Somewhere, where no one knew us?"_

_ "How?" I asked intrigued, as fun as stealing and causing mischief was, it didn't always fill our bellies._

_ "With this." Rumple answered lifting his hand to show me an oddly colored bean. It was a magic bean!_

_ "Where did you get that?" I ask," Do you know how much a bean like that would fetch?"_

_ I go to reach for it, but Rumple pulls back his hand, clenching it closed tightly._

_ "No, it's mine! I won't let you sell it."_

_ "Rumple, you don't understand-"_

_ "I understand that this bean can take us someplace where no one knows us. Where we can be a family."_

_ "A real fresh start." I say, catching on to what he wanted._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Where should we go?"_

_ "There must be someplace special to you."_

_ "Hmm…" I start to ponder, "Think. ….Think Lovely Thoughts. That's it."_

_ "What?"_

_ "When I was a boy about your age, father sold me to a blacksmith to help feed the family. Every day I would stand there sweating by the fire, hating it, and I would say to myself 'Think Lovely Thoughts.' And in my sleep, I would travel to the most wonderful place"_

_ "What was it called?"_

_ "Neverland."_

_ "Then that's where we should go." Rumple said presenting me with the bean. I smile and take it from him, ready to return to the land from my dreams. I tossed the bean onto the ground, and a swirling portal opened up at our feet. _

_ "I don't even know it this place is real." I laugh when I see the vortex. Rumple grins at me and offers his hand, I take it and with a nod at each other we jump in._

_~Once~_

_ Rumple and I land roughly on a cold beach. I do a mental inventory of all my limbs before opening my eyes. The island is exactly how I remembered it. The jungle was still the dominate terrain of the island, and the Peak was just as tall. _

_ "We actually did it." I laugh, "We made it. It's just as I remembered from my dreams." _

_ "It's beautiful," Rumple added._

_ "It's more than that, laddie, Neverland is special. You can do anything here, just think it and it can happen. What you'd like to eat?"_

_ "Umm…cake." Rumple answered grinning._

_ "Well go on then, just think. I mean really think it." I urge him. Rumple holds out his hand, and closed his eyes in concentration. A golden glow emits from the air above his hand before a piece of chocolate cake appears. He opens his eyes and his mouth drops in surprise._

_ "You can eat all the cake you want here, and never get a stomachache. You can swing from a vine into a waterfall or climb the highest peak without getting winded. But best of all, in Neverland you can fly." I tell Rumple opening my arms wide to show him._

_ "But flying is impossible."_

_ "Neverland is where the impossible is possible. If you believe it. Here I'll show you." I say running over to a rock cropping. I pull myself up to the top. I look down to make sure he's watching before jumping off. Instead of taking off, I just ended up falling. I hit the ground with a hard thud. _

_ "Ow! I don't understand that's how I used to do it. I could always fly when I was a lad."_

_ "Maybe you can't fly, because you aren't my age anymore." Rumple suggested. That could be it but then I remembered something else I had needed to fly when I was younger._

_ "Oh, how could I have forgotten that? Of course, pixie dust. Even when I was younger, I needed it to fly."_

_ "Where do we get some?" Rumple asked._

_ "I'll show you, come on." I said, before heading off into the jungle. Rumple caught up quickly and grabbed my hand, and I pulled him along the familiar path._

~_Once~_

_Henry's Perspective: _

I watched as Pan gently laid Wendy down on her cot, showing her more consideration than I had seen him show anybody other than my sister.

"How is she?" I ask.

"I fear she's getting worse, Henry."

"But if I save magic…she'll live."

"Yes," Pan replied, "But more than that. If you save magic, you save us all. But to do it you have to truly believe."

Wendy began coughing again, and I knew what I had to do, to save her and everyone else.

"I do." I give my answer.

"Good, because we don't have much time. Follow me."

I nodded and gave Wendy one last look before, following Pan into camp.

"My brothers!" Pan announces, "Tonight the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber. Tonight, the Heart of the Truest Believer shall fulfill its destiny, and with it our destiny. Tonight, Henry saves magic!

The Lost Boys began to cheer and clap and I can't help but feel a little proud at myself for helping them. I scan the crowd for Mel, and I find her resting on the tree that led to her and Pan's home. Unlike everyone else, she was not cheering. Instead she's looking at Pan and me, with tears in her eyes.

I glance at Pan to see him gazing at her with a look that is both pleading and triumphant. However, when she saw he was looking at her she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. I was just about to ask Pan what was wrong, when one of the boys picked me up and set me on his shoulders carrying me around camp victoriously.

"Whoohoo!" I cheer along with the Boys, completely forgetting about my sister.

_~Once~ _

_Aria's Perspective:_

I slipped the paper I found in my boot. Peter did have the answer in his notes after all. It just wasn't in his stuff about the Heart of the Truest Believer. But now I knew how to save Peter and Henry. I just hope that they wouldn't hate me when it was all over.

I watched as the Lost Boys lifted up Henry high into the air. He looked so excited, and, why shouldn't he? In his mind, he's finally getting to be a hero like the ones in his storybook. Tears sting the corner of my eyes, and I had to turn away again. I closed my eyes, trying to shut everything out.

Not soon after, I felt a hand touched my cheek and turned my head. A thumb brushes over my cheekbone, and I open my eyes. I find myself staring into Peter's green eyes. The triumph I saw earlier was replaced with concern for me. I gave him a soft smile before closing my eyes again and leaning into his touch. His other arm wraps around my waist and pulls me close, and I felt his forehead rest against mine.

"Stay here," he whispered, "I don't want you anywhere near Skull Rock tonight."

I nodded, fearful that if I spoke, I would be found out.

"It's almost over, love." He assured me before kissing my head, "I'm sorry."

His arms start to pull away from me, but I reach out and grab him before he can get t far. I look him in the eye once more, before stretching up to kiss him. Surprised at first, Peter quickly recovered. He slowly backed me up against the tree behind me. I slid up against the bark, and wrapped my legs around him.

I needed this. To kiss him, to feel as much of him as I could. To feel his lips against my neck, the teasing nipping of his teeth. To feel his heart pounding against my chest.

Breathless, Peter pulled away and ducked in one more time for a slow drawn out kiss. I unwrapped my legs, and he gently placed me on the ground.

"I'll see you soon," Peter said. This time I let him pull away.

"Yes, you will." I said watching him walk away.

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective (Before): _

_ When we finally arrived at the Pixie Dust trees, Rumple was too scared to climb the tree. I made my own way up after promising him I would get enough for the both of us and to be down as soon as I could. I was more than half way up the tree when I found a flower that was in bloom. I grinned and grabbed some of its dust on me. I closed my eyes and pictured myself flying, but when I opened my eyes was still standing on a tree branch. _

_ "What?" I uttered. I had done everything right, why wasn't it working. I was going to try, when something sped past me in the air almost knocking me down. I grabbed on to the trunk of the tree to steady myself I moved my head back and forth looking for what had flew past me, when I came face to face with a shadowy figure._

_ "Who are you?" I asked._

_ "I am the sole inhabitant of Neverland." The figures haunting voice answered._

_ "Then can you tell me what's wrong? Why can't I fly?"_

_ "You have to believe."_

_ "I'm trying, but it doesn't work."_

_ "Because you don't belong." The voice replied, before flying past me again. _

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective: _

Once Peter and Henry had left, Felix started to come over to see if I was alright. But I held my hands up to stop him, before informing him I was just going to stay in the treehouse until it was all over. He nodded, and returned to the other Lost Boys. I waited until his back was turned before moving. I walked towards the treehouse just in case one of the Boys were watching me, so they could tell Felix they saw me head there. Once I was out of sight I looped around the camp and headed to where the Boys kept the boats, knowing Peter had planned to set off from there.

When I got to the beach, Peter and Henry were already half way to the Rock. I wasn't too worried about that I knew I could catch up; I was more worried that Peter would sense my presence. Nonetheless, I ran and dove off the pier. My tail grew within seconds of being in the water, and my lungs adapted to the salt water. I dove deeper under the water, hoping the distance and the ocean would distort any feeling Peter may have about my location.

I swam out towards Skull Rock, a place I had only been a few times as Peter rarely let anyone see the place of his power and his weakness. I surfaced so only the top of my head and eyes were showing once I knew I was close. I watched as Peter rowed into the mouth of the skull, where I knew he would dock. I continued to stay back until he disappeared from sight. I decided to the best way to get in undetected were the underwater tunnels, and I swan around to the back of the tiny island to reach them.

I dove back under the water to half way down the sunken rock, before spotting the entrance into the underwater cave. I follow the hollowed out tunnel until I reach a pool directly under the cave where Peter's hourglass resides. At the expense of a scratched up arms and palms, I manage to pull myself out of the pool, and got my tail out of the water. It took longer to dry because of how damp the cavern was. When it finally splits into two legs again, I head up the stair-like structure that lead up to the room above.

I made it to the chamber with little difficulty; I looked out from my spot and see Peter standing alone. Oh God, am I too late? Is Henry dead? I make a move to sprint out of my hiding spot, when I see Mr. Gold coming up the carved-out stairs to the room. I immediately backpedal back; this was one fight I knew I did not want to get into. I know all about family feuds, but I also knew that what happened between these two brothers, who despite their denials, were so similar. I did not see this ending well.

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective (Before):_

_ After a long chat with the shadow, I came to a decision that I knew that would haunt me for the rest of my life. But I needed to do it in order to live my dream. I climbed down the tree to where Rumple sat at the base crying, I was probably gone too long for his liking. Usually his crying weakened my resolve; he's my little brother I'm supposed to hurt anyone who makes him cry. But today that only strengthened my resolve all the more. _

_ "What's wrong, Rumple?" I ask dropping down in front of him._

_ "Malcolm?" he exclaims springing up to hug me. I return the hug. _

_ "I thought something terrible had happened to you?"_

_ "No, laddie, course not. Just a farther climb than I had expected, that's all." _

_ "Did you get pixie dust?"_

_ "Yes," I replied, pulling out some dust for him to see, "But when I tried to use it, it didn't work." _

_ "Why not?"_

_ "I'm twenty, Rumple; I'm not a boy anymore. I haven't been a boy in a long time. Neverland is just for children, adults don't belong here." _

_ "Then…we'll leave and go somewhere else. All that matters is that we are together."_

_ "I wish it was that easy, but we both no wherever we go it will be the same story as the last town. I can't be the big brother you need me to be Rumple, I wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility." _

_ "I don't understand, what are you trying to say?"_

_ "That there is a way I can stay here, that I can use pixie dust so I can fly again."_

_ "How?" _

_ "By letting go of the thing that's holding me back…you."_

_ The shadow swoops down to grab Rumple. Rumple manages to grab hold of my arm._

_ "Help, Mal, it's a monster." He yells. I let him slip a little until I can grab his hand._

_ "It's not a monster, Rumple, it's a friend. It's part of the island. And after I do what it tells me, and let you go, it will become part of me too."_

_ "Don't let it take me."_

_ "I don't have a choice. To stay here I have to believe that I am young again. And with you here to remind me I can't. "_

_ "No please, Mal, don't let it take me."_

_ "A child cannot raise a child Rumple. I'm sorry, but it's true. Don't fight it. We both know you'll be better off without me; someone is more likely to take just you in than the pair of us. I was never meant to be a parent." I tell him before letting him go. I watched sadly as the shadow took my little brother away, the only family I had left. _

_ Once he was off the island, magic coursed around me, filling me up just like the shadow said it would. I felt myself shrink a few inches, and after looking in a puddle nearby I was confronted by seventeen year old face. I was a teenager again. A teenager with enough magic to do whatever I wanted. Gone was the regret of giving up my brother, I was free._

_ "Let's play." I said smirking at my reflection._

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective:_

"Hello, laddie." Peter greeted turning around to face Gold. "Oh, I see you come bearing gifts."

"Where's Henry?"

"Oh, you mean my great-nephew? You still haven't told the others who I really am? Not even your own son. Why?"

Okay, that one still weirds me out. I mean seriously, technically Gold's my brother-in-law which adds me to that crazy family tree of Henry's.

"Because you're nothing but a coward to me."

"We both know if that were true, I'd already be in that box."

"You don't think I can do it? You let me inside just to, uh…, taunt me? "

"No." Peter answered, "To see you again, to give you one last chance. Stay with me. Let this go. Let's start over."

What are you playing at Peter? Don't fall for it Gold, ask him about Henry.

"Do you think I really want to be with you? That I could ever forgive you after you abandoned me?"

"I'm disappointed Rumple. After all these years, I thought you'd be more...understanding, considering you did the same thing to your son. You traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger and I traded you for youth. We're a lot more alike than you care to admit."

"We ARE nothing alike."

"Oh, of course we are. It's nothing to be ashamed of, neither one of us was cut out for the responsibility of being a parent."

"I regretted leaving Baelfire, the moment I let him go. I spent my life trying to find him, to get him back. And what did you do, Malcolm? You forgot about me."

Malcolm? Peter's real name is Malcolm?

"I never forget about you," Peter roared, stirring me from my musings about the revelation of his real name, "Why do you think I call myself, 'Peter Pan'?"

"Don't expect me to believe for a moment it's because you care for me, brother."

"But I do," Peter answered quietly, "All you have to do is put down that box, and you'll see it's true. We can make that fresh start you always wanted, together, just as we planned."

Peter held his hand out hesitantly to his little brother. Mr. Gold looks at him with disgust.

"Oh, I'm going to make a fresh start, just not with you." Rumple grits out. He waves his hand over the tiny square object he has in his hand, and Peter looks worried. But nothing happens, and Peter's worried face slips into a triumphant one.

"I don't understand." Gold exclaims.

"Because you don't have it." Peter says revealing a duplicate of the box in his own hand.

"You switched it." Gold says in disbelief.

"Follow the Lady? Do you remember that game? Still having trouble believing. In Neverland, all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake, but the real one… well let's see what it can do." Peter taunted, he made a circling motion over his cube and a red smoke emerged from inside, he surrounded Rumpelstiltskin before sucking him and the smoke back inside. I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle the cry that came out. What the hell, Peter? What did you just do?

"I'm sorry, Rumple, but you made your choice." Peter spoke sadly to the box. Oh, Peter.

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective (Before):_

_ I was soaring across the island, at lighting speed. I was pin-wheeling, and free falling only to catch myself before I hit the ground. Flying had to be the best feeling in the world. Before too long I felt the shadow call me, he must be back from taking Rum- he's asking me to come to a small island off the coast of the mainland, the one that looks like a Skull. I flew straight up to get a better view and spotted it off the west coast. I flow over to it, and went straight threw the right eye of the skull shaped island. I landed near a large hour glass._

_ "What is this place? I don't remember seeing it from my dreams." I asked the shadow._

_ "That's because it didn't exist. It was created when you made the decision to stay here." He answered_

_ "A giant skull? It's glorious. What's the hourglass for?"_

_ "It represents the magic fueling your youth, the magic allowing you to stay here, to stay young."_

_ "What happens when it runs out?"_

_ "Your youth will be taken and you will die."_

_ "But I thought I was going to stay young forever?"_

_ "Neverland is a place for children to visit in their dreams, not a place for them to live. You were the first that tried to stay. And in doing so you're breaking the rules."_

_ "Any rule can be broken, especially here. I made this place without even thinking about it. There has to be a way."_

_ "Perhaps."_

_ "Then I will find it. I will find a way. I believe." _

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective:_

After capturing his brother in a cube, Peter went in the back somewhere. I slowly crept out of my crevice and moved closer to his hourglass. It was still losing sand, so that meant Henry was alive. Oh, thank God!

I saw two shadows coming back into the cavern and I dive behind a rock cropping. I look out from small hole, and see that it is Henry and Peter. Henry heads straight for the hourglass and stares at it like he's mesmerized. Peter smiles before walking past him to deposit Gold's box on a rock.

"It's time Henry." Peter announces, turning back to my brother. "Time to save magic, to save Neverland."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must give me your heart, Henry, the Heart of the Truest Believer."

"You mean… I have to believe."

Nice try, Henry, but no dice.

"No Henry," Peter answers chuckling softly, "I mean you need to give me your heart."

"But… what will happen to me?"

Now you're asking the right questions, why couldn't you have done this before you got on the damn boat with Peter. You're so freaking gullible, Henry.

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes." Peter replied. Really Peter?

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with one too."

He could tell you the truth but he won't.

"I would never lie to you, Henry. I mean, you're right there is a price. You have to stay here on the island with me, with Aria. Neverland will become your new home. I know it's a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it? "

Don't drag me into this you asshole.

"Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time. My family taught me that."

"They would be proud if they could see you now, because you're about to save them all. Now are you ready?"

"Yes."

"The let me help you." Peter offered. He took Henry's hand enchanting it, so Henry could take out his heart. I mimic his spell, and take out my own heart as Henry takes out his. It hurts like nothing I have ever felt, and I bite down on my lip till it bleeds in order not to cry out. Once it's pulled out I pant in relief, I look over my rock to plan my next move. I start to get up, when I hear pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. My head whips around to see who's coming up, and I see Emma, Neal and Regina storming the cavern.

"Henry, wait!" Neal yells, "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

"Dad, you're alive." Henry exclaims.

"I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me, Pan is lying to you. "

"Oh, pleasure to see you too, Baelfire," Peter greets trying to deter the conversation, "not to mention the Savior, and the Evil Queen."

Peter practically spat out Regina's title, still harboring feelings of hatred towards her for the curse that increased our separation.

"Henry, "Emma says, "You need to get away from him, now. He's trying to hurt you."

"No," Henry argues, "The Heart of the Truest Believer, it's what's gonna save magic. It's going to save all of you."

"No, it's not. This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself."

"That's not true," Henry insisted.

"Of course, it isn't. Henry, you know how much I care for my Lost Boys, for Wendy, for your sister." Peter said to him

"He's lying. Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's going to kill you."

Peter had his back turned to me, to meet Henry's eye. So, I saw this as the perfect opportunity to move closer. I emerged from behind the rock and crept towards the others.

"They are trying to stop your belief, Henry, but don't let them. Remember, every hero get tested. "

"Henry," Emma calls out, "I know what being a hero looks like and this isn't it?"

"Why would they lie?"

"Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone."

"Henry," Regina pleads, "You have to believe us."

"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know that if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're lying to you because they don't want to lose you."

"Henry, you have to trust us." Emma pleaded.

"Trust?" Peter yells, "I'm the only one that has been honest with you Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice, not theirs. You have to choose now."

Peter castes a worried glance at the hourglass. Time is running short.

"We're running out of time." Peter insisted.

"We believe in you, Henry." Neal said, trying to prove Peter wrong.

"Because we love you." Emma adds. I pull the paper from my boot, and read over the spell once again.

"More than anything." Regina finished. I looked up from the paper.

"I love you too. But I have to save magic."

"No, No, No!" Neal exclaims.

"I'm sorry." Henry goes to stuff his heart in Pan's chest, but that's when I sprint from my hiding place and charge for Henry and Peter.

"Melody!" Regina exclaims. I ignore her and knock Henry down and shove my own heart in Peter's chest. It was the perfect heart, one full of love and belief. One he gave up for immortality, the other is what fuels him.

"I believe." I whisper to Peter, before everything goes black.

_Immortality Spell_

_The key is what paid the cost _

_~Once~_

_Peter's Perspective: _

"ARIA!" I yell. I grabbed her before she could crumble to the floor. I felt magic like no other coursing through my body, before it pulsates from my body sending a wave of magic across the land. The force of it knocks me onto my knees, dragging down Aria with me too.

"Melody!" Regina cried getting up and rushing towards.

"Stay back!" I yell at her, unleashing another wave of magic, "No one touches her."

I look down at her and cup her cheek, smoothing my thumb over her cheekbone. I looked down, and saw her clutching something in her hand. It was a crumpled of piece of paper, and written on it was an Immortality Spell that I had long ago dismissed as useless.

"You're so stupid, love. Why would you do that?"

"Pan, please let me see her." The Evil Queen begged.

"I said no one touches her!"

And with that I lift off into the air. I needed be alone. I needed someplace to think. I promised her no one would separate us again. No one, not even if it is was us.

_~Once~_

_BOOM! _


	12. To Die Would be An Awfully Big Adventure

**Chapter Twelve: To Die Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure**

**AN: **_About two more chapters after this, reader. Then I will head into the second half of Season 3, where unlike this rewrite, it will have significant changes. Still working on a title, but I will let you know when I come up with something. Minor changes in this chapter. _

_~Once~_

_Regina's Perspective:_

"Melody!" I called after my daughter. But Pan ignored me and continued to fly away.

"Oh, my God!" Emma exclaimed behind, "What did she just do?"

"She saved them both." Hook replied, sounding oddly contemplative. I turned towards him.

"What do you mean she saved them both?" I asked him.

"When I saw her in the jungle earlier, she said if I wanted to earn her forgiveness I would have to save them both. "

"She knew what Pan wanted from Henry, and she knew that Pan was dying, so…" Neal followed Hook's theory.

"She found a way to save them both." Emma finished.

"Yes, at the expense of her own life." I hissed, "We have to do something!"

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, "What's going on? Why did she do that? I was supposed to save magic."

"Oh, Henry," I said rushing over to him, "This was never about saving magic. Pan was dying, and he needed your heart to fuel his power so he could become immortal.

"It's true Henry." Neal backed me up, "When we rescued Wendy, she told us the truth."

"B-b-but-t," Henry stuttered still unsure of what to believe, "But what did Mel just do?"

I crouched down to look him in his eye.

"She gave Pan her heart, because she loves you very much."

"Without her heart, she'll die. We're going to save her, right?"

Neal and Emma shared a look, they had gotten Henry, their mission was done.

"Of course, we are, Henry." I said firmly to them, before turning back to Henry, "And we are all going home."

_~Once~_

_Felix's Perspective:_

"Where is he?" The Evil Queen demanded as she strode into camp. She marched over to where I was on the log, with some of the other boys. The Queen grabbed the side of my hood in her hand, ready to throttle me.

"Gone. There's nothing you can do," I taunted her, "He's already won. Peter Pan never fails."

"Fine." She said, removing one hand from my hood, "You won't talk? How about I make you talk."

Her hand formed a claw and she pulled arm back, and aimed it at my heart. But a hand jutted out and latched onto her arm.

"Regina, wait." I heard _The Savior _say as she pulled the witch off of me.

"There's no time, he could be halfway to Timbuktu right now."

The blonde replied but she was taking too low for me to hear what they were saying.

"But these are Pan's men, they are loyal to him." The Evil Queen argued loudly.

"There's one way to find out."

_The Savior_ turned back towards us, and crouched next to some of the boys closest to her.

"Look guys, we are not going to hurt you." She said to them, "I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that. But you are making a terrible mistake. Pan lied to you, he didn't need Henry's heart to save magic, he needed it to save himself. But things didn't go according to Pan's plan. When Henry was about to give Pan his heart, Melody, I mean Aria, ran out and shoved her own heart in his chest. And if we don't return her heart soon, she'll die."

"What?" Jax exclaimed.

"No!" some of the other Lost Boys yelled.

"You're lying!" I sing-songed, "Aria has been here the whole time."

"What?" Regina asked.

"She's been in her and Pan's house since this evening."

"My mom's not lying," a familiar voice said. I whipped my head towards the sound, and saw Henry emerge from behind a tree, "She saved me by giving Pan her heart."

_Little Fish. _

"This is all your fault," I yelled, lunging for the boy. I was jerked back by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the pirate next to me.

"You don't want to do that, mate." Hook told me.

"I'm not your mate." I growled at him, pulling out of his grasp. The last thing I wanted was to be touched by the man who killed Rufio and stole Little Fish.

"You're right." He replied, "We've never been on the same side, but we do have one thing in common- Aria. She has given him her heart in more ways than one, and this time it really will kill her."

I looked him in the eye, and for once saw the truth in them. But I knew Pan, he wouldn't let Aria die for him. No, he would find a way. Peter Pan never fails.

"Where would he take her Felix?" Hook asked. I stubbornly set my jaw, he would not get anything out of me. Pan would save Aria, and _the heroes _would only get in the way.

"She's going to die." Regina repeated, "Don't you care?"

"You don't know Pan," I told her, "He is not going to let her die."

"Are you willing to bet her life on it?" Hook questioned me. I glared at him and drew my mouth into a thin line.

"His Thinking Tree." A small voice popped up.

"What?" the blonde woman asked.

"Traitor." I hissed at Ralph.

"It's Aria, mate." Nibs threw at me, before turning to the Savior, "He would have taken her to his Thinking Tree."

"Stop it! All of you!" I roared, "They'll only get in the way. You're killing her."

All of the Lost Boys looked at me.

"You know Pan, you know what he's capable of. You know how he feels about her."

"We also saw how he waited to grab Aria, until he could also get the boy." Jax argued back, "Come on, man, it's our Lost Girl. We know he loves her, but he's also never had to choose between his power and her before."

"Please," The Savior appealed to me, "We just want to see her safe."

Her face showed genuine concern. But she didn't know what she was asking me to do. No matter what choice I made I would lose.

_Hello, I'm Aria. I'm five. _

_ Did he eat too many starfruit, too?_

_ Felix, Felix, can we go see the butterflies now?_

_ Rufio. Rufio. Rufffiooo._

_ Yeah more like, the island where you can do whatever Pan wants._

_ Have I ever told you that you're my favorite person?_

_ I love you, Felix. _

I sighed after the last vision of my Little Fish flashed behind my eyes. I would save her, even if it meant saving her from herself and Pan.

"It's in the Pixie Dust Woods." I said reluctantly.

"The Pixie Dust Woods. That's where it is?" The Evil Queen said darkly amused.

"Where is that?"

"Not so fast." I said, "If I tell you, you have to do something for us."

"What?"

"Take us with you." Jax bargained, "We rather not be here when Pan comes to. This isn't something he's going to forgive lightly even if it is for Aria."

I nodded in agreement.

"And Aria comes too." I added. The Savior nodded, and I revealed the location, "It's just North of here, right before the old Indian encampment. It's where the Pixie Dust used to grow."

"Do you know where that is?" The Savior looked behind her to ask Hook.

"Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in at least a century."

"Then let's go make history." Emma said pulling out her blade from its sheath.

_~Once~_

_Pan's Perspective:_

I flew over Neverland, with Aria safely tucked in my arms. Part of me was half-tempted to drop her after what she had done. Of all the stupid, idiotic things she could do! I had won, we were going to be together for the rest of eternity. Instead she sacrifices herself for that accursed whelp!

I touched down in the Pixie Dust Woods, where pixie dust used to be produced by the bucketsful. It was also home to a very important place in my personal history, the tree where I made the deal to give up my brother for youth. It was here where my immortality was bought by giving up the love I had for my brother and shackling myself to children's belief.

_Immortality Spell_

_The key is what paid the cost_

I sat down against the trunk of the tree, and laid Aria across my lap, keeping her head cradled in the joint of my shoulder and neck. I looked down at the person I loved most, and felt such anger the likes I never felt before.

"How could you have been so selfish, love?" I hissed at the body in my arms. I felt her heart beat angrily in my chest like she was chastising me about my selfishness. I kissed her forehead before whispering a preservation spell over her, "It shouldn't have worked. How is it working?"

The soothsayer told me that only the boy on the scroll could give me what I wanted. And the shadow swore that only the Heart of the Truest Believer would make my life on Neverland permanent. But I sit here now, with powerful magic coursing through my veins. I've never been this powerful.

The spell and her actions denied their words. In order to become Peter Pan, I gave up the person I loved the most. Now, I was given the heart of the person I loved most. In order to become Peter Pan, I had to shackle myself to the belief of children, but I was now freed by of those shackles as I carried the heart of the person who believed in me the most. The cost had been paid. And this was the one deal I would have to rescind on.

Obviously, I can't keep her heart, but at the moment I can't give it back. I would die without and we would be separated again. Then it would be me breaking the promise. There had to be a way be both can live, or a way that we can be together even if it means…What was that line from the book they wrote about me? Ah, yes- to die would be an awfully big adventure.

_~Once~_

I had summoned a few books from my office in the how, and had spent the last half hour searching for an answer to Aria and I's predicament. Or should I say the predicament that she caused. I had yet to find anything when my search was interrupted. I felt the presence of others in the Woods, and they were getting closer by the second. Most likely it was the heroes coming to take Aria from me again. No matter they will soon learn that they're noble intentions were all in vain.

I checked on Aria, who was still resting not too far off on a cot I conjured, before set another piece of bait out for them- Pandora's Box. The magical prison currently holding my little brother, and from what I hear tell, the ticket to the Prince's freedom. The box was placed on a stump not too far from Aria, out in plain sight. With a smirk at my trap, I concealed myself, wanting to watch and see what the Savior and company would do.

"Look," I heard the Evil Queen call out to her companions. I watched as they corralled around my distraction, completely missing Aria's nearby body. The Queen and Captain, seem wary of the gift, but the fiery Savior dives right for it.

"Careful, love." Hook cautions his _lady love_, "Pan wouldn't just leave it behind for no reason."

"But it's David and Mary Margret's only way home."

"Yes, and do you remember what happened the last time Pan gave you a gift?"

"He used it to break me." She said calming down, and taking a step back from the book. But she still eyed it covetously.

"Mel?" The Evil Queen exclaimed, catching the attention of the other, "Mel!"

The three of them rush past the box towards my selfish little mermaid. The Queen reaches her first, and presses two of her fingers against her throat.

"Is she alive?" the Captain demanded.

"I don't know," the Queen replied before waving a glowing purples hand over Aria's body, "Pan's cast a strong preservation spell on her, she's caught in the moment that the spell was casted."

"And what the bloody hell does that mean?"

"She's…"

"Mostly dead?" Emma asked in an odd tone.

"Exactly."

"Where's Pan?" Hook asked, "He wouldn't just leave her out here."

"Oh, how correct you are Captain?" I said revealing myself. The three heroes turn on me, the Evil Queen musters a fireball, and goes to throw it. But I manipulate a vine on the tree behind her and it grabs her wrists. It wraps itself around her arm and yanks her back.

"Regina!" the Savior cried. She goes to help her but I unleash more vines, ensnaring both her and the Captain. The vines tie them to the tree, wrapping tighter the more they struggle. Turning absolutely constricting the more they regret.

"Are you still at it? I thought with Henry safe, you'd be long gone by now." I asked the trio, "I'm surprised you actually found me, but no matter you won't get her."

"And we're not leaving without her." Regina snarled.

"It's your fault I had to go so long without her and I will not allow you to separate us again." I warned.

"Well from here it looks like the only one who keeping you two a part is you." Regina taunted.

"You think I asked for this, for her to give me her heart? No." I yell at her, "I would never have asked her to do this, and I will find a way for us both to live."

"I've never understood what my daughter sees in you, even now when you profess your love, I still see a selfish little boy." Hook said. I snarled, how dare he. I love Aria more than anything. And what say does he have? He was never there for her as a child. I snarl at him, but do not snap at the bait. Instead, I move on to a more constricting subject.

"Having trouble moving? Not surprised given who you are. You see, what is hastening your demise is your regret." I reveal to them.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my younger brother here."

"You have a brother?" The Evil Queen asked surprised.

"And a mother and father to."

"If you have a brother you must regret losing him."

"But I don't" I said with a casual shrug, "Quite the opposite actually. See I have him all boxed up, so I don't lose him again."

"Rumpelstiltskin is your younger brother?"

"Oh now, that's bloody brilliant. A demon for a lover and the Crocodile as her brother-in-law." The Captain exclaimed. I give a twisted grin.

"That he is." I say holding up the box.

"How is that possible? You're—"

"Younger than him? Not really. I traded him for eternal youth, so as he got older I remained unchanged by the sands of time."

"Well that makes this all more the better." Hook added sarcastically.

"Enough! Give us her heart, or we'll take it from you." the Evil Queen demanded.

"You're not exactly in position to make demands, Your Majesty." I said sarcastically.

"You can't stop us. Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us, let alone Rumpelstiltskin."

"You're right. But that's why I'm here, this tree will protect me and Aria until my power is restore and I find a way to fix our little problem that she has created for us. And then…" I say with a scoff, "Well, then I get to have some real fun. Starting with you Captain, aren't you past the terms Aria set about you being on the island?"

The Captain snarled.

"I really don't think she'll care what happens to you now, and I will make you pay for taking what's mine." I tell him. Hook lunges at me, but the vines jerk him back into the tree.

"Oof," he lets out a painful breath. I smirk at his discomfort,

"See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here. And you? "I say getting in the Captain's face, "You've got plenty."

"I regret not gutting you with my hook, when I had the chance."

"Well, that's not all is it, Captain? In fact, gutting me would only increase your guilt. Think about how much Aria hated you for killing Rufio, don't you think it would have been worse if it were me, the boy she loves? Or we could discuss all the times you let her down with your drunken whoring ways? Or better yet what happened to her mother?"

"Are you finished?" the Evil Queen asked.

"Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a death bed confession from the one who has the most to regret of all."

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but…I'm not."

After her little speech, she manages to break free of the vines that held her to the tree.

"Because it got me, my family." She says coming towards me, I try to step back, but before I can she plunges her hand in my chest, pulling Aria's heart out from me. I fall to the ground, too weak to stand. Everything hurts, I reach out to grab the box containing my brother, but she takes that too. I feel myself losing conscious and the world goes in and out, before things go completely dark.

_~Once~_

_Regina's Perspective: _

I held Mel's heart in one hand and Gold in the other, I looked at them both triumphantly. I was going to take my son and my daughter home, and Gold would be free to come with us. I look down at Pan, who appeared to be succumbing to unconsciousness. Well, he'll no longer be a problem.

With a wave of my hand, I realize Hook and Emma from their prison. They drop to the ground, breathing in deeply to get their breaths back.

"Regina," Hook panted, "The heart…"

"It's okay." I answered. Hook went over to his daughter, and pushed a stray strand out of her face. The regret that kept him captive, plain on his face.

"Well then, we should be good to take her to the ship." Hook said, beginning to pick her up, "It might be best to wait until then to put her heart in, or else she might give it right back to Pan."

"Agreed." I approved, "Let's go home."

_~Once~_

"Let's get her in her room." Hook said after we climbed aboard the Jolly Rodger, "This way."

I followed him down a flight of stairs toward the stern of the ship. He leads me to a room off the bottom of the stairs and indicates for me to open the door. I push it open, and I am amazed by what I see. On one side of the room was a canopy bed, that had perfect view of the window, which would have allowed her to watch the ocean as she slept. She must have loved this room when she lived here. But what amazed me even more was how untouched this place was as if the Captain left exactly the way it was when she left.

The Captain moved past me and laid her gently on the bed. He moved her hair out of her face with his good hand, knowing how much she would hate waking up to hair in her face. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead, before turning to me.

"I'll leave you to it. She won't want me here when she awakes. She made that quite clear the last time I saw her."

I nod, and watch him leave. As soon as he'd shut the door, I walk over to my daughter. I touch her face and rub my finger against her cheekbone.

"I know it won't seem like it when you wake up, but it will be alright. You are better off without that selfish bastard, you'll see. I love you very much, Melody." I tell her before kissing her forehead. When I pull back I gently put her heart back into her chest. Nothing happens for a moment, and I start to wonder if it was too late, when suddenly she sits straight up.

"Peter!" she calls out in a panic, she turns to me her eyes wide eyed and frantic, "What have you done?"

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective: _

It took a while for Regina to calm me down, and once she did she made it worse by explaining to me what had happened. That Peter was dead. I turn away from her in disgust. How could they do this to me? I gave my life so the two of the people I loved the most could live, and they destroy my happiness by killing one of them. I was content with my decision, you know what they say—to die would be an awfully big adventure. But how could I be content with a life without Peter Pan in it?

"Get out." I tell her. Regina looks taken back; this was not what she was expecting.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I yell at her. She gives me a startled look, but moves to do what I said.

"I'm sorry, Melody." She said once she reached the door, "But we couldn't just let you die."

Then she left leaving me alone in the darkness of my childhood room. I turned and pulled something out from under my pillows. It was a stuffed teddy bear, Rufio had made me. I clutch it close as I fall against my pillows, crying myself to sleep.

_~Once~_

I woke up to the sounds of alarm. People were running around above, yelling about something. I wonder what's going on. Teddy in hand I leave the room, in search of the commotion. I was nearly run over by Regina, on her way to the ladder.

"What's going on?" I ask. She ignores me and continues down the ladder.

"Henry!" I hear her call out. As soon as I hear his name, I follow down after her.

"It's okay." I hear Henry say.

"Are you sure?"

"He's a strong boy, Regina. You raised him well." Gold said as arrived at the bottom of the ladder like stairs.

"What's going on?"

"Pan tried to take my heart." Henry said sitting up.

"What? He's alive? Where did he go?" I ask before turning to Mr. Gold, "What have you done to him?"

By this point I'm crying all over again, attempting to glare at the Dark One with everything in me. I hear the creaking noise of Henry get off the bed. Someone takes my hand-Henry?

"He's right here" Mr. Gold said, showing me Pandora's Box, "And he will stay there until we decide what to do with him."

"Until you decide when to kill him you mean." I accuse him. Mr. Gold rolled his eyes.

"If that's how you want it put, yes, until we find a way to make sure he never hurts anyone again."

"I won't let you hurt him." I yell at him, I could feel the electricity in the air as a storm brewed. The boat get begins to rock. "I will find a way to free him. And we'll go someplace far away from you, and if you come looking for us I won't promise to stop Peter."

With my threat made to the Dark One, I pull my hand from Henry, and head up to the deck. I needed some fresh air and I had a storm to calm. As I came up I spotted several Lost Boys sitting around. What? Why were they here?_ They_ didn't take them, did they?

"Look mates, Aria's back!" Jax announced loudly. Immediately I was swarmed by Lost Boys. Tootles had managed to maneuver his way through the masses and was clinging to my side.

"What's going on? Why are you guys here?"

"When we heard that Pan had your heart we decided…that..." Jax started

"We told them where Pan had taken you. They told us that you would die." Nibs finished.

"We made them take us with them, because we knew Pan would be angry." Tootles told me.

"You betrayed Peter…for me…" I stammered.

"No, we decided to save you," Felix spoke up. I gave my brother a confused stare. He was Peter's right hand man. Peter trusted him with everything, and Felix did everything asked of him. How could he do this to him? To me?

"B-b-but I did this to save him." I stuttered, "The is-island, our home."

"Wasn't worth the price, Little Fish." He confessed. I looked him in the eye and saw the same conflicted feelings and pain, that I felt. I begin to tear up again and rush to him. He opens his arms and I clutch him tightly. He wraps his arms protectively around me.

"I'm glad you're alright Little Fish." He whispers. I nod not trusting my voice and I had no idea what to say. He pulls back and smiles at the sight of my raggedy bear in my hand.

"Attention, everyone, you might want to stand out of the way. We are about to let Pan's Shadow loose." David said. The Lost Boys and I, move quickly to the starboard side. We all know what Pan's Shadow is capable of, and without Peter to control it, I was unsure of what was going to happen. I held tightly to Felix's hand, as I was watched Neal release Peter's shadow from its confines. Regina shot a green light from her hand, and began to move the freed shadow in to the sail of the Jolly Rodger.

"He's not going to be happy once he gets free." I say to Felix. He snorts.

"The Shadow or Pan?"

"Both."

We're both silent for a moment.

"So, what's this Storybrooke like?" he asks.

"Oh, we have all the attractions, fairies, dwarves, a werewolf, and a recently shrunk giant."

"Sounds fun" he says sarcastically.

"Oh, it is. And I already know the perfect house for all of us."

"Can't wait." He said with a roll of his eyes. We falter as the ship jerks and begins to take off. With a laugh, I run over to the side of the boat and look down. This was one of the things from the movies about Peter that I had always wanted to do and now here I am.

"To live will be an awfully big adventure." I whisper to myself. And it would be, soaring in a magical ship, rescuing Peter, discovering a new place for us and the Lost Boys to live; yeah living would be a big adventure.

_~Once~_

_Felix's Perspective:_

Little Fish was off looking for blankets for some of the Boys to, still clutching that old bear. I remembered the day Rufio gave it to her, her eyes grew to the size of saucers. She had never seen a bear before and didn't really know what it was but she was excited nonetheless. I didn't even know she still had it.

She had stuck close to me for most of the night, she was too angry at the adults to get comfort from her father or the Evil Queen. She knew I would understand, we both had always been loyal to Pan, and were conflicted over the situation. She was alive, but Pan would soon be dead whether the adults kill him or his heart did.

She soon noticed that some of the Boys were getting cold and she offered to go below to get them some blankets. I was leaning against the post waiting for her to return, when Henry came over with a bowl of supper. I could feel my mouth turn up in a snarl, it was his fault we were in this situation. If he had just been quicker and given Peter his heart, if he didn't have to call an army to follow him, or steal my Little Fish… Pan would have won and we would be living on a new Neverland.

Henry sits down on a crate next to me and from the corner of my eye I watch as he holds out a bowl of bread and other food.

"Go away, boy. Not hungry." I tell him. He nods his head a few times rescinding his offer of food.

"I'm disappointed in you, Felix. I thought you would happier to see me."

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Felix, Peter Pan nev-."

"Never fails." I finish. I look at the boy incredulously, he can't be serious. "Pan?"

"In the flesh, or well Henry's flesh."

"But how?"

Henry's features warp into Pan's smug look.

"You switched." I say, as the realization dawns on me.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Pan asks handing me the bowl again. This time I take it from, I go to take a bite when I see a familiar flash of red.

"What about Little Fish?" I ask. I could hear an accusation in my tone that I had never used with Pan before.

"I wasn't prepared for her stupidity last time, but this time I will not be caught unaware. Let's keep this from her for now."

"So, you didn't know that her heart would work?"

"You think that if I did that I would have brought her back with Henry?" He growls. I look down at my food, avoiding the wrath of my leader, "I would have kept her away, until after the sacrifice."

"Well then, thank-you Pan." I said lifting my bowl to show him what I meant. He gave me a short nod

"Now," Pan said, "Let's play."

_~Once~_

_Getting closer to the end, and the start of Book 2. Enjoy! _


	13. The Bedroom Window

**Chapter Thirteen: The Bedroom Window **

**AN: **_This chapter contain new material, reworked material, and old material, so a decent mix. More of Peter's perspective then some previous chapters. Enjoy!_

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective:_

The appearance of a large flying ship, drew quite a crowd to the docks. And I suddenly hated every single one of them. I knew what would happen and exactly what they would all be thinking. Well-wishers would swarm the triumphant returning heroes, all the while praising their heroics. Someone, Granny most likely, would ask about the kidnappers and after a brief story about Greg and Tamara's death, the cage holding Peter would be held high for all to see. And Grumpy will probably make a comment about how the only good Pan is a dead Pan. Then for the rest of the "celebration," I will have to suffer insult after insult about my lover.

And what will they say to me, the Widow Pan? That it was for the best. Pan was a monster, and I am lucky not to have to be under his control anymore. That I shouldn't be too hard on Regina and Papa, because they love me.

Well…Peter loves me. Peter's devotion knows no bounds. Peter protected me from the mermaids who scorned me, he defeated anyone who harmed me, he has killed both man and beast in my name. He trained me so I could protect myself, gave me a home, a family He even…he even went against the unspoken contract of his immortality to love me. Loving someone, wanting to spend forever with that someone…is an awfully big grown up wish. Just another thing Regina's actions ruined.

If Regina and the others cared for me as much as the claim, then should have respected my wishes. I had done it, I had saved them both. Henry and Peter were going to live. I died content, knowing my sacrifice would save those I loved most. And that contentment was stolen from me…that secret knowing in the back of my mind that Peter would fix this was stolen too. Even as I slammed my heart into Peter's chest, I part of me knew that this wasn't truly the end. Peter would save me, he's never let me fall before.

I sent a quick glare at Regina and the others, as I wrapped the blanket around me tighter. I would never forgive them for this, ever. And once I got Peter out of that damned box…I won't stop him from doing what he thinks his best. Even if that meant making them all pay.

"Love?" I heard a tentative voice call out, "Aria."

My head snapped towards the speaker, and saw my father standing there nervously.

"What?" I hissed.

"It's time to go."

I turned to Felix, who was standing vigil next to me, he nodded and I slipped my hand into his. We pushed past my father, and headed towards the gangplank. We didn't need to turn around to know the Lost Boys were following us. Once we reached the dock, we stood in a cluster off to the side. I wanted to wait and first see how the presence of my Lost Boys was to be explained before making my next move. I needed for the townspeople to see them as friends or at least children to be pitied rather than foe.

"And we owe a lot of it to her." Snow's voice boomed above the noise of the crowd. Everyone turned their heads to see who Snow was pointing to. I heard the murmurs of surprise when they saw it was Regina, "Regina helped save us all."

Regina appeared genuinely surprised by the praise, as she had never been on the receiving end of it. I scowled even more, as the woman who tried to kill Peter received a hero's welcome. And when Regina turned towards me, I pointedly looked away. She would receive no praise or gratitude, even, from me.

_~Once~_

_Felix's Perspective:_

I saw Pan signal me from where he stood with Henry's family, he wanted to talk. I moved away from Aria and the Lost Boys, while she was distracted by some woman she called Red. He met me at the halfway point.

"What do you have in mind, Peter?" I asked him, "What if somebody decides to open that box let the real boy out?"

"That's not the problem. Trust me."

"What the next step?"

"You need to be punished." Pan said to me, I looked at him confused. What did he mean?

"Hey, Mom! Dad! What about Felix? He's still free." Pan called out to the Savior and Baelfire acting nervous. I saw from the corner of the eye that he roused Little Fish's attention.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"They need to trust me."

The heroes and the Evil Queen arrive and the Evil Queen gets in my face.

"Henry's right. We can't just let Felix go free. He still blames Henry for what happened." She says.

"Oh, don't worry. We got plenty of cell space for this guy." The prince says. He puts a hand on my shoulder and start to pull me away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Little Fish roars as she stalks over to us. Clouds start swirling in the sky above our heads. What was once a bright, sunny day was quickly becoming dark and stormy. She was pissed, "What it's not enough that you've got my lover in a cage, you want to take my brother from me too?"

"Melody," the Savior tries softly, "He's already threatened Henry, we just don't want to give him a chance to actually do something."

"After everything you lot have done, it's not Felix you need to worry about doing something," She hisses. The wind she created is blowing full force now, causing the boats in the harbor to croak loudly as they rocked on the choppy water.

"Why don't you calm down love," the pirate cautioned, "I am sure we can come to some type of agreement here."

"Easy Felix comes with me, or I flood half the town." She gave her terms, but she could see that no one took her threat seriously, "And…I swear to you, Felix will not even look in Henry's direction after this. After all I did to save him _and Peter_, I would hate for it to go to waste…_again._"

The prince released my arm and Aria quickly yanked on it to move me behind her.

"By your leave, your Majesty." Aria said bowing sarcastically.

"How about you call off the storm first," the Prince insisted. I winced, knowing that she couldn't and her whole bluff might fall apart here and now. Since the mermaids casted her out of their pod after her mother's disappearance, she never was given the opportunity to learn how to properly use her magic. Instead, she could only throw stormy temper tantrums that may or may not end when she's cooled off.

"The storm lasts as long as I'm angry," Aria explained, "I think we both know how to make me happy again."

"Not happening," the Savior answered this time.

"Then I find myself disinclined to acquiesce your request." She told him, before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Aria," Henry's voice called after her, and I could hear the pounding of his feet on the wooden surface. She paused, and urged me to go back with the other Lost Ones. I did, but I also kept an eye on the pair. Aria has once again put a snag in Pan's plan, I wondered how he would fix this. Would he tell her?

The pair spoke for a moment, before Aria walked away from Pan. She didn't look relieved, only sad. He must not have revealed his identity. When she saw me watching an annoyed look appeared on her face. She marched right up to me, and pointed a finger at me.

"Why were you even near Henry?" she demanded to know.

"He came over to me."

"Well, why did you leave the group?" she asked.

"I was trying to hear what he heroes were saying about Pan." I lied. She perked up.

"Did you catch anything?"

"Just that they never plan on letting him out."

"Never is an awfully long time." She sighed. "We're going to have to see about how we can get him out sooner. Send Jax to follow them. I want to know where they are taking the Box."

I nodded in agreement, before casting a look towards Pan's disguised form. He was back amongst the heroes, they were all hunkered down as the moved against the wind of Aria's storm. Peter caught me looking at him, and gave me a clear message. _Don't let her interfere again. _

I had to do everything I could to keep Aria from opening that box, before Pan was ready. Or we might end up in a bigger mess than we are now.

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective: _

After clearing our departure with "Team Good", I led the wildlings down the dwarf to the path that would lead us to our new home. I wasn't lying when I told Felix, I knew the perfect place for us. It had everything we needed: distance from town, room to run around, a couple shelters, and access to the sea.

Once we ran out of dock, we veered off onto the beach. The stormy winds I created still whipped wildly about, making me regret causing them, but I wasn't actually sure how to stop it. I never made a storm on purpose before, they usually just flare up when I am angry. I was purely bluffing with David about flooding the town and stopping the storm. I no longer had any control over what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Nibs yelled over the wind, snapping me out of my musings.

"Up," I called back, pointing to the cliff face looming directly ahead.

"You want us to climb up that?" Felix asked, coming alongside me, "You might want to dial down the wind."

"You know I can't." I huffed, "And we're not climbing, we're walking."

I urged the boys forward and we rounded the cliff face to where the beaten, walking path was. The one that would lead us to our new home.

"Phew…" I heard a few of the Lost Boys sigh in relief as they saw the path. We started up the steep, curvy path until we reached the flat plateau at the top.

The land was just as beautiful as it was when I found it 10 years ago. The area was wooded, with perfect places for hiding, and past a gaggle of trees was a clearing. The clearing contained a large farmhouse, barn, and a fenced in area for cow or something. There were remnants of a garden that looked like it had overgrown itself at one point.

The farmhouse would need some work. The porch needed a sanding and a paint job, the front steps were sinking into the ground, there were missing windows, and falling shingles. The barn was in much better shape. In fact, it looked like the barn would be the safer choice for the night. It was in much better shape with only a few holes and a crooked door.

But there was so much potential here. We could fix up the house, and use that for cooking the meals, cleaning, meetings, etc. The barn would hold most of the Lost Boys why Felix, some of the head boys, and I took the house. Yes, it would suit our purposes until we could get Peter back. And we would get him back.

"Welcome to our new camp boys." I announced. The boys cheered, before whooping and running towards the clearing.

"You did good, Little Fish." Felix complimented before following the others. I touched the shell necklace around my neck.

"I'm coming for you, Peter Pan."

_~Once~_

_Henry's (Peter's) Perspective: _

Once again Aria's heart got in the way of my plans. I needed Felix off the heroes' radar so he could carry out my plans behind the scenes. I had counted on her being upset about the prospect of Felix's incarceration, however, my plans did not account for the impressive display she had put on back there. Threatening to flood half a town in order to get what she wanted was something more out of my bag of tricks than hers. And that storm she conjured…I would have worshipped at her feet if it wasn't such an inconvenience.

It was worrisome though that it did not stop once she got Felix, instead this one churlishly lingered. My attempt to call her down as Henry did nothing to appease her emotions. She returned to the Lost Boys, leaving me behind. They group left, walking down the docks to the beach, not once looking back, no matter how much I willed Aria too. But I was Henry, not the boy she loved and assumingly lost.

The heroes, ducking against the wind, led me in the opposite direction through town until we arrive at a shop with a sign out front: _Gold's Pawn Shop_. Well look at you, laddie, a respectable businessman.

We entered the small shop, and my brother walks to the middle of the room and kneels down. He waved his hands over the floor and revealed a hidden compartment.

"Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." Rumple informs the group. Good this means Aria cannot free my body, until I want to be freed.

"And you're not going to do that?" I asked, faking worry.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much as you." Rumple assures. Oh Rumple, you wound me.

"Don't worry, Henry." Emma comforts me, rubbing my arm.

"He's not getting out of there." Neal adds.

"We won't let anything happen to you again." Regina promises.

"She's right. You needn't worry." Rumple seconds, "As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day."

We shall see about that.

_~Once~_

After our trip to my brother's place of business, I was led to an establishment called Granny's for a "Welcome Home" party. I was swarmed by well-wishers the moment I walked into the door. It was insufferable. I was afforded some relief once I was seated, but I was still accosted by hands ruffling my-Henry's hair. How Aria was able to put up with these people I will never understand. I personally couldn't wait until they were all withering under my thumb.

I looked out the window and watched the wind blow leaves this way and that. Aria's storm was only beginning to subside, but it still had some power left and it was putting on quite a show.

A loud thud on the table in front of me, called my attention away from the storm. It was book-_Once Upon A Time_. The Savior sat across from me, looking expectantly between the book and me.

"Well, don't be too excited," she said, when I didn't do what she expected, "Neal still had it in his room. We'd thought you want it. Especially since you just lived a fairy tale of your own."

She watched me again with those expectant eyes, but I saw them beginning to narrow.

"Right," I said, pulling the book closer, "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" she asked, as I flipped open the books.

"Yeah. Why?

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head, "How about I get us some hot chocolate?"

I nodded, wearing the happy grin I had seen Henry wear around Aria. Emma seemed to buy it, and went off in search of hot chocolate. I turned back to the book, and began flipping through the pages of story of a werewolf who wore a red cloak to hold off the beast within. It was quite a fascinating tale actually, which is why the arrival of my nephew was even more bothersome than usual. He patted my back before sliding into the seat across from me.

"You doin' okay, pal?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine."

Baelfire did not seemed convinced, by my words.

"Good, good." He said anyway, "Look, I might be the only on here that understands what you went through. I was with Pan for a hundred years, and I know what he's like and how easy it was to get caught up in all the dark magic of Neverland. If you ever need to talk…"

He trailed off, but I had Henry nod. Internally, I hid a smirk, if only he knew that he hadn't escaped me and that magic after all. Baelfire smiled, and opened his mouth to speak when the chiming bell over the door signaled another arrival.

"Aria?" Bae exclaimed, quickly standing up in a defensive position. I spun around in my chair to see her. She had changed since this afternoon. Instead of the greens and browns of the Lost Ones' garb, she was wearing black pants made of rough fabric, knee-high black boots similar to a pirate's in style if the large buckle and fold over was anything to go by, and dark green coat. Her hair had lost the wild look of flowers and shells and was now in a high pony tail.

She was flanked by two of my Lost Boys-Nibs and Slightly. They seemed to have under gone of change as well. They were wearing outfits similar to Aria's, except they had kept their boots and their coats came with hoods.

The trio ignored the odd looks of the townsfolk, and headed straight to a matronly looking woman in blue. I think I heard it said, that she was the famous Blue Fairy or as I called her the Blue Pest. Aria approached the woman with a genuine smile, and handed her a set of keys. They were too far away for me to hear what they were saying, but it looked like Aria was thanking her. The fairy smiled and took the keys, and said a few words back. Aria and the boys then walked away to go over to the counter to and Aria flagged down the busy proprietress.

"Aria," I called out. Her head whipped around until her eyes landed on me. She held up one finger, signaling for me to wait before turning back to Granny. They talked for a moment and seemed to reach some kind of agreement. Aria the pushed off the counter, and headed towards me. She gave Baelfire an amused look when she noticed his stance.

"Honestly, Baelfire, I thought Jax and Rufio taught you how to pick your fights better." She admonished.

"Well, you did just threaten to flood half the town.

"A threat, you and I both know I can't carry out." She referenced her lack of control over her powers.

"You could certainly try."

Aria rolled her eyes.

"Then it wouldn't be wise to test my limited patience, now would it?"

She pushed Bae to the side and slid in across from me. She gave me a sad smile, but it was the smile none the same. I believe she meant to reassure Henry that her harsh words were not meant for him.

"So how does it feel to be home?" Aria asked bitterly.

"Great," I lied, "I really missed my parents."

"Must be nice, I don't miss mine. But I miss my home and…Peter."

"Why? He lied to us, and tried to kill me."

"I know, I've always known the plan for the Heart of the Truest Believer. It was never a secret, not to me. But when I found out it was you I knew I had to do something. And I saved you both. I did it, and they all ruined that." She ranted, forgetting she was talking to a child.

"And you didn't think Pan wasn't going to do anything?" I asked, barely masking my anger, "That he wouldn't try to save you, that _I _wouldn't try to save you?"

"Of course, Peter would have saved me." She almost innocently, disarming me, "Peter always catches me when I fall. Then Regina had to go and ruin it, everything would have been fine if you all just respected my damn wishes."

She ended her growing rant by banging on the table and jumping out of the booth. She strode angrily towards the door, I watched as the Evil Queen tried to stop her. Aria hissed as the woman touched her, sending her a scathing look. The Queen immediately dropped her hands, and Aria ripped open the door, letting in a huge gust of wind before walking out. Nibs leapt up and followed after her. Everyone's eyes were glued to the door in shock, I guess Melody Roberts didn't have much of a temper.

"_Don't worry my beautiful song, it won't be much longer now, and then they will all pay." _I whispered.

_~Once~_

I convinced the Evil Queen that I wanted to go home with her. She was the weakest one in the group, so eager for Henry's attention and to keep him safe. Especially after the very public rejection she received from her other child. It will be child's play to trick her into taking me to her vault. All I have to do is plant the idea in her head.

Ever since Emma gave me the fairytale book at the diner I had been scanning it for information to use. I found something very interesting in the Evil Queen's story, her curse. I would be able to create a new Neverland, where I would be the most powerful being in the realm. Aria would be by my side as Queen, and we would never be parted. I would allow her to keep her favorites as servants. I can be merciful for her sake, but my brother and others will feel my wrath. The only thing the book didn't tell me was the ingredients to enact the curse which is why I need to get into the vault. It's the only logical place for her to keep it.

After formulating a plan, I wander around Henry's room. The pathetic child still slept with a nightlight that had rotating pictures of celestial beings and unicorns. He had some picture books about some people called the Avengers, and they were about the most interesting thing in his room. A knock on the door, halted my search.

"Lights out, young man." The Evil Queen ordered. I obeyed by moving closer to the bed, hoping not to rouse her suspicion.

"Mom…your vault. Did you bring that over with you?"

"Yes, Henry, you know that." She replied.

"With all your magic?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?" She asks suspiciously. Time to play the scared little boy.

"Because I might need that stuff to protect myself from Pan."

"Oh honey, he can't hurt you." She reassures quickly her suspicion quieted, "He's locked up in Gold's shop."

"But what if he gets out? What if her finds a way to come after me?"

She sighs and sits on the bed across from me.

"Magic isn't the answer. My vault is sealed shut for a reason. It's dangerous. I'll protect you." She said tweaking me nose, "No matter what. Now it's time for you to go to bed.

She pulled back the covers and I gave her a small smile for slipping under the blankets. She pulls them up to my chin and gives me a kiss goodnight. I try not to recoil from her touch.

"Good night." She says to me, before turning off the light to the room and leaving. I wait a few seconds after she's left before I spring from bed and head over to the window. I throw back the curtains and lift the window. Strange contraption these glass window, I already miss the open spaces of the ones back home. I find the docks from my vantage point and start speaking to my shadow.

"She's wrong. Magic is the answer." I say, "It's time."

I feel the shadow breaking free of the bonds Regina placed on it and fly through the air, off to do my bidding. Hello Storybrooke, it's time to play.

_~Once~_

Once I was sure that Regina was in bed, I went in search of Aria's room. I wanted to know more about her time here. After trying several doors, I found it at the end of the all. It was too darks to see anything so I turned on the light the way I saw Regina do it earlier. The room instantly lit up revealing who Melody was to me.

Her bed was covered in a brown blanket and had sheer curtains surrounding it. It reminded me of her bed on the Jolly Rodger. She tried endlessly to convince me to put curtains around our bed in the treehouse, but I kept refusing. I was planning on doing it for her birthday, the one that would have taken place a few months after her father… after her father stole her from me.

Next to her bed was a table and she had books covering the surface. I pattered over to see which books she kept close. I read the titles _Peter Pan, Peter and the Starcatchers, Peter Pan in Scarlett, Hook, _all books about me, about Neverland. I can't help but feel smug about her alter ego's obsession with me. Her copy of Peter Pan was quite worn out with about every page dog-eared. She must have read it a lot.

I look across the room the parallel wall and see a quote, _"To live would be an awfully big adventure."_ With a subscript sitting underneath citing it was from my book. The author, James, was a boy that frequented Neverland in his dreams and which was beneficial to me later on. His more docile version of me gave off the impression I was a rather harmless immortal, which allowed me to recruit boys in to becoming my soldiers and trick my enemies into underestimated me. When Aria disappeared from the Enchanted Forest, I sent a piece of Barrie's soul, that I took from him when he was a boy, to go find her and plant the seeds of my return. He couldn't return and tell me her location, but I can tell he did his job well.

I pushed back the curtains of the bed and climbed up on the bed. She had a quilt blanket at the foot of her bed and I pulled it up to sleep under. I was settled starting to settle under the covers when I felt an uncomfortable object beneath me. I dug under the blankets and pulled out a doll. It was a stuffed doll clad in green with a matching hat. I think it was supposed to be me. I smiled amused by her possession of the doll. I tucked the doll under my arm and settled under the blankets and drifted off to sleep. I had a busy day tomorrow.

_~Once~_

_Aria's Perspective:_

Nibs was able to calm me done some after my talk with Henry, however, I refused to go back to the diner to pick up the food I ordered. He did convince me to sit on the bench down the street until he and Slightly got back with the food. About 20 minutes later, the boys come out of the diner carrying boxes of food. I go and help them as it was the least I could do after my little freak out. The three of us then headed back to our barn treasure. While searching the barn we found an old pick-up with the keys up in the sun visor. By some miracle the thing still ran, which allowed me, Slightly, and Nibs come into town to get immediate supplies and to pick up Jax, who was still watching the pawn shop.

It took some maneuvering, but we got the three of us and the food into the cab of the truck before picking up Jax. Unfortunately, he had to sit in the back along with the blankets, bedding, and clothes the Blue Fairy had donated. He didn't seem to mind too much. He looked quite comfortable amidst the blankets and sleeping bags.

Dinner was nice, we all sat in the room that I assumed was the living room and had a giant picnic. The Lost Boys were raving about the burgers and fries I had ordered. It was something quite different from the wild game, fruits, and greens we ate back on the island. The look on Felix's face when he tried a burger for the first time almost rivalled my star fruit face. I made sure to tease him about it. He just scowled and took another bite. After every last crumb was gone, we cleaned up and started laying out the bedding and blankets. It did not take long for the Boys to fall asleep, but it's been two hours and I couldn't find path to Dreamland.

Over the past few days I have gotten so use to Peter sleeping beside me that I found it difficult to be without him again. I huffed and threw blanket up and quietly stood up and picked my way through the Lost Boys to stairs. I padded cautiously up the stairs and quickly found the room I wanted, the one that had a window over the roof of the porch and made my way to the window. I pushed them open and threw on leg over the sill and leaned against the side. The moon was almost full, a good moon to sing to… you know, if I was in Neverland.

I missed Peter. I missed his comforting presence, his scent, the way he breaths when he sleeps, that annoying signature smirk. I really wish he could be here with me now. He would really have liked the farmhouse. It would have suited our needs for this world. The master bedroom, where we would have stay was huge and had its own private bathroom. But once I free Peter from his confines we'll have to leave. Go somewhere far away from Henry, the Charmings, Regina, my father. For everyone's sake.

I look up at the moon once again; it really is the perfect moon. Maybe I will sing.

"_Somewhere out there, under the pale moonlight… Someone is thinking of me and loving me tonight…Somewhere out there, someone is saying a prayer…that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there…_" I continued to sing to the moon, completely unaware of the audience I had attracted behind me.

_~Once~_

The next afternoon the boys and I were in town getting supplies to fix up the farmhouse. Our plan was to make the whole of the downstairs livable again, before moving on to the second floor. Meanwhile a small team would work on fixing up the barn and planning what to plant when the spring came. I was picking our paints when Leroy burst into the store and charged towards me.

"Your boyfriend's up to something, sister, the Charmings need you now." Leroy informed me, accusation thick in his voice. I nodded.

"Felix?" I called out. I saw him come around the corner, "Somethings happened we need to go now, the dwarf said something about Peter."

Felix's eyes widened in surprise before nodding.

"Let's go, dwarf." I turn to Leroy. He snarls at me and I can hear Felix coming behind me. I don't need to turn around to know he's glaring menacingly at the shorter man.

"Follow me." Leroy grumbles. He leads us to the center of town where Emma and David are covering up a body with a blanket. Mary Margaret stands behind them looking shocked. What the hell happened? Regina arrived just as we did and voice that very question.

"The shadow killed her." David answered rising from his crouch.

"Pan's shadow?" She asked. "I trapped it on the sail."

"Well it got free." Emma replied.

"What do you two know about this?" David asked me and Felix, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"You mean did one of us order the shadow to do this?" I asked getting straight to the point. David at least had the decency to look ashamed. "No, the shadow only answers to Peter, it doesn't even like me that much."

"How can it not like you? Pan was in love with you." Mary Margaret asked.

"Because it's not Peter's original shadow. This shadow had been around a lot longer than Peter Pan, and now that you've trapped Peter you must have broken the bond and the shadow is free to do as he pleases. That or Peter is more powerful than we thought." I explain to them, "But we didn't do it. So, tell your little messenger dwarf to keep is accusations and theories to himself. Come on, Felix, let's get back to the Lost Boys."

With that I storm off. I may be a lot of things, but a killer isn't one of them. Their accusations sting like paper cuts. I'll be glad when we leave this place.

_~Once~_

_Henry's (Pan's) Perspective:_

The shadow played his part perfectly and now Regina was walking me straight in to her vault. The place where all her magic including the curse were stored. She led me across town to a graveyard, where in the very back stood a mausoleum. She pulls keys from her pocket and unlocks the doors to the crypt and leads me in. She pushed against a stone coffin and it begins to slide across the floor, revealing a staircase that led below ground.

"Promise you won't touch anything?" she asked once we reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I promise." I lied. This was going to be fun.

~Once~

_Pan's (Henry's) Perspective: _

It was dark, where I was. I couldn't tell how much time had passed since I was put in the strange box my grandfather sucked me into. All I knew was that I wasn't in my own body. Pan whispered some strange word right before I got this weird feeling. The next thing I know, I'm in his body and surrounded by red mists. I was pulled away from him-Pan-and then I was here…in the dark.

Suddenly there was a whishing noise, and the red smoke from before swirled around me. The weird pulling feeling was back, and then there was a bright light. The next thing I know I'm lying face down on the road. I slowly push myself up and see my Mom. I smile at her, happy to see her, but then I notice her drawn gun.

"Mom?" I ask.

"What?" she replies questioningly.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him." Gold urges. What no! I don't want to die!

"Don't! Please! I'm Henry." I plead. "Pan, h-he switched our bodies."

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma asks me.

"Don't listen to him it's one of his tricks." Gold advises.

"No, it's not!" I insist. "He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box. I swear."

I took a step towards Emma. She raises her gun higher to point at my chest.

"Ah…Don't come any closer."

"Shoot him." Gold demands.

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Emma contemplates. "Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong with Henry."

"Maybe that what he wants you to believe," Gold reasons, "If he steps over this line we're all dead."

"Not if Aria asks him not to." Emma shoots back, "And as mad as she is right now she doesn't want to see anyone else dead. Now, all right, if you are really Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know."

"I-I got trapped in the mines. I tried blowing up the well. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon." I began to shoot things off.

"This proves nothing," Gold says angrily.

"He's right, Emma. Henry could've told Pan all of this in Neverland."

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up of more than that. There are moments. He can't possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected." She said turning to me, "You remember that? Not met but connected."

Henry gave a silent laugh before answering, "Yeah."

"Where was it?"

"In my castle, right after you came to Storybrooke."

"And what did you tell me?"

"That I knew why you gave me up."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma lowered her gun.

"Henry?"

"Mom." I exclaimed. I rushed over to her and Emma pulls me into a hug.

"It is Henry." Emma told the other as she continues to hug me.

"Promise you're not going to incinerate us, when we step over the line?" Emma asked Gold. Gold gave a tiny inclination of his head. Emma placed a hand on my shoulder and walked me across the line. I pulled away from my mom and ran over to Grandma and Grandpa to give them a hug.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Henry." Gold said to me, "And I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place."

"It's okay," I assured him, "I would have done the same thing."

"Come on, "Emma said rubbing his arm, and led him to the car.

"If he's all the way out here," David speculated to Gold, Snow, and Belle, "Where's Pan?"

3333333

_Henry's (Pan's) Perspective:_

My search of Regina's vault finally produced results. I found what I was looking for on the wall of the vault's inner chamber. I could feel the smirk growing on face. Regina gives me a quizzical glance.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, to have you protecting me here."

"Oh, Henry," Regina exclaims all pleased, "When all of this is over, I promise, I'm finally going to be the mother you always wanted me to be. "

I smile at her, amused at how pathetic she sounds. She thinks I mean that I'm happy with her, and pulls me into yet another hug. While she is distracted I pull the potion from the shelf that I had spotted earlier. She then pulls back and smiles down at me.

"I love you."

I smile at her and uncap the lid the potion, as gas emits from the container and knocks her out. My smile morphs into a smirk as she crumples to the floor unconscious.

"I know, "I tell her sleeping form, "That's why this was so easy."

_~Once~_

_Pan's (Henry's) Perspective:_

"Regina's still not answering," my mom said worryingly. I hope Pan hasn't done something to her. Speaking of which, what were they going to do to him when they found him.

"When we find Pan, remember, he's still in my body." I told Mr. Gold, "So if you have to throw a fireball or something at least avoid the face."

"I'll do my best."

We arrive at my mom's vault where Dad, Hook, and Tinkerbell are trying to break in. Dad looks over at me suspiciously.

"Is that really you?" he asks.

"Dad!" I exclaim running over to him. He takes that as a yes and pulls me into a hug.

"Did you find the shadow?" Grandpa asks.

"Not yet."

"But we'll be ready for him when we do." Hook says holding up the coconut that they had trapped the shadow is earlier up.

"It's Pan we should be more concerned about now." Mr. Gold added. "Why are we still up here?"

'It's locked up tight." Dad tells him.

"Really?" He asks. Mr. Gold holds out his hand and uses to try and open Mom's vault.

"Told you," Dad said after Gold failed.

"Fair enough. This is gonna take some time."

Mr. Gold tries again as Mom and my grandparents talk quietly behind us. After some minutes Gold manages to open the door to the vault.

"Shall we?" he asks, before stepping inside. We all follow after him and stop at the stairs that lead down into my mom's vault. Gold, Emma, and my grandparents head down first to check the space.

"Regina!" my grandmother calls out. I go to see what's going on, but my Dad stops me. A few second later Emma gives us the all clear. The rest of us charge down.

"I just wanted to believe he still needed me to be his mother," I heard my mom say as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I still do," I told her, and I do she was my mother for 10 years of my life.

"Henry?" she asks

I didn't say anything I just went over and hugged her. She accepts my hug and squeezes me tight.

"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" Grandpa asks, he sees Mr. Gold acting strangely, "What?"

"Please tell me you didn't keep it down here." He says to Mom.

"Where else would I keep it?" she answers.

"What is it?" Emma asks, "What did Pan take?"

3333333

_Felix's Perspective:_

"A curse?" I asked Pan. About half an hour ago Pan tracked me down to the farmhouse and was able to get my attention without attracting the others. He had me follow him into the wood away from the house, to show me this tiny scroll. He said it was the ticket to getting what he wanted.

"No Felix, _the_ curse. The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest, and dropped them here."

"You took me away from my dinner to tell me how everyone got to this town? Little Fish beat you to it. "

"I disturbed your dinner, because this spell is gonna give us everything we've always wanted. Everyone will forget who they are, time will stand still, and Felix, we'll be in charge."

"Of this whole place." I said finally catching on.

"Yes. And when we are done with it, it's going to be the new Neverland."

I share a smile with my leader. This was going to be fun, and no one would be able to separate my family again.

_~Once~_

_One more chapter after this one, and the I can start working on the sequel. I have big changes in mind for that one after the first two chapters. Hopefully I can get to this again soon. Until we meet again, this is Dreamlessly17 signing off on another chapter. _


End file.
